Un retorno peligroso
by memoriesofkagome
Summary: El futuro está escrito, la organización se pone en marcha y nadie los puede parar... ¿o si? ¿Podrán nuestros detectives parar todo ésto? Entra y averigualo!
1. Conversaciones determinantes

Hola a todos/as!

Así empiezo mi aventura en este mundo, con un fic que espero que os guste. Como creadora que soy de éste fic, soy la ÚNICA que lo puede publicar... así que espero no verme plagiada en ningun lado.

Aquí os los dejo, el primer capítulo enterito... a ver que me decis. Dejad reviews!

Consejos para entender el fic:

Las * significan que está pensando alguien.

Los personajes son todos propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime.

* * *

Capítulo 1. Conversaciones determinantes

En un lugar lejos donde la humanidad reside,, donde reinaba la oscuridad se distinguía una silueta tecleando en el ordenador personal que utilizaba:  
."Si, todo va como lo teníamos previsto, según nuestros planes, aunque como tu ya sabes esto avanza rápidamente..."  
La silueta paró de teclear en el teclado, como si algo le hiciera falta en sus manos. Cogió un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a la boca, lo encendió y aspiro de una forma muy sensual. Continuó escribiendo:  
"... así que ya habéis localizado el objetivo? Muy bien, allí estaré... no dudes de mí, ya sabes que estoy dispuesta a todo... "  
Volvió a aspirar el humo y acabó de escribir: "Ok boss... XXX".

Cerró la conversación que había abierto en el programa, cerró el respectivo PC y siguió fumando, pensando en que iban a suceder en las siguientes horas, en su próximo objetivo a tener en cuenta, esperando que todo saliera según el plan...  
Sonó un móvil que la desconcertó del todo, cogió el móvil y ya habían colgado... Sonrió con su sonrisa sensual, apagó el cigarrillo y se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta... y dijo: "Ahora empezará lo bueno, por fin me divertiré un poco..." y cogió un foto que siempre llevaba y dijo "Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero tengo un buen presentimiento, my Silver Bullet".

En otro lugar, tan fúnebre como el anterior se encontraban en un circulo de la sala un montón de siluetas que esperaban a alguien, una persona que les ordenase su misión, una misión que tenía que ser infalible. De repente se abrió el portón y entraron dos siluetas, una alta con el pelo rubio y una mirada gélida, y otra con sus gafas de sol características, mas bajo que el anterior acompañándolo.  
Entonces la silueta más alta habló: "Esa persona quiere que empecemos ya, así que vosotros cuatro (señalando a los 4 del fondo) venir hacia aquí que os designaremos vuestras posiciones para el ataque. Los otros 4 restantes estaréis en la retaguardia. Los habéis entendido?".  
Los 8 afirmaron pero la silueta más baja que él que estaba a su lado preguntó: "Aniki, a donde tengo que ir yo?". Y contestó el alto "Tu has de hacer un trabajito con Kir, lo ha dicho esa persona, así que ya sabes".  
A esto se fueron los 9 con Gin en la delantera y este primero dijo: "Como alguien fracase, ya sabéis que le va pasar, no? Pues ya sabéis..." . Dicho esto desaparecieron entre la oscuridad, dejando solitario aquel lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De un hotel salían Kogoro (con una cara de sobado que no se le aguanta), Ran llevándolo como podía y Conan, riendo por lo bajini.

Ran: Papá, nose que te pasa pero cada vez que resuelves un caso no te puedes ni mover. Parece que te hasyas comido el alma!  
Kogoro: Pero como quieres que me coma el alma!!! (a esto se soltó de Ran de un golpe) – Tu estás tonta o que?  
Ran: mira papá, no me insultes porque esto puede acabar muy mal- al decir esto, Conan y Kogoro pudieron observar que parecía que saliera fuego del puño de Ran-  
Kogoro: no tu tranquila hija, retiro lo dicho... pero esta cara ya se la podrías poner a ese detective de pacotilla, no?  
Ran: hablando de él, hace tiempo que no me llama, pero yo tengo su movil, le podría llamar esta noche.  
Conan: (al escuchar esto se empezó a poner nervioso porque no sabía donde había metido su movil) Ran, esto yo había quedado con el profesor Agase para jugar a un nuevo videojuego, así que voy a ir tirnado para allá.  
Ran: otra vez?¿? OOOOhhh!! Yo que había hecho tu cena preferidaaa! )al oir esto, Conan se sintió mal por mentirle), pero bueno, si eso ya vendrás mañana no?¿  
Conan: siiii!!! Hasta luego Ran, adiós tio!!!  
Ran: Ehh Conan!!!!!! Esperameeee!!! (Conan paró de correr), esa es manera de despedirse?¿?¿ Espero que me llames, ok?¿?¿ Cuídate! (y Ran se agachó y le dio un besó en la mejilla, esto hizo que Conan se fuera corriendo, ruborizado).  
Ran (pensando).: * Ese maníaco no me ha llamado, es que ya no le importo o que?¿?¿ No soy nada para él, ya no tengo significado en esta vida... vivo con mis padres separados, sin poder hacer nada, Conan se pasa la vida arriba y abajo (N/A: no malinterpretéis!) correteando, Sonoko tiene a Makoto, Kazuha vive en Osaka y... en fin... nose que hago pensando en estas cosas, ojúuu! *.

Dicho esto, Ran cojió a us padre y se dirijieron hacia casa, esperando que el día acabase mejor se como había empezado.


	2. Intento de susto

Buenaaas!

Antes de colgar otro capi de mi fic, quería responder a los rewievs que he recibido. Muchas gracias por haver escrito :)

- **sasucote**: me alegra que creas que este fic va a ser definitivo... la verdad es que dará mucho juego, ya lo verás.

- **Ona**: mi lenguaje para escribir no es muy culto que digamos, pero los conocimientos de este manganime si que son varios... espero que se refleje durante el transcurso del fic. No me halagues tanto antes de tiempo, no vaya a ser que al final no te guste... aunque espero que te guste xD

- **Guardiana Peque**: te escribo en español, ok? si que era pequeño el primer capi, más bien una introducción para que te hagas una idea de lo que viene. Me alegro que te haya gustado.

- **GuardianaNybu**: si te dejé con la intriga espera a leerte lo que cuelgo hoy... me vas a suplicar que cuelgue más xDD Y ojalá te lo leas todo :)

Finalizadas las respuestas, solo me queda deciros que os animeis a dejarme más rewievs todos los que no lo habeis hecho y habeis leido este fic... gracias a todos por leer el primer capítulo y espero que el segundo os deje con ganas de más :)

Recuerdo que no **SE PUEDE PLAGIAR ESTE FIC **bajo ningun concepto.

Para entender más el fic hay que tener en cuenta que: * ... * significa pensando.

Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Gosho Aoyama, gran creador de éste manganime :P

Aquí os lo dejo. Disfrutad y comentaaD!

* * *

Capitulo 2. Intento de susto.

Conan iba corriendo por la calle tanto como sus piernas le permitían en aquel instante, intentó llamar des de una cabina al profesor para preguntarle si tenía arreglado su móvil pero no encontró respuesta, por lo que se propuso ir hacia su casa rápidamente, antes que Ran se le ocurriera llamar por teléfono!  
Iba tan deprisa que ni se percató que en su carrera pasó una moto muy cerca suyo, con un conductor que se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si lo conociera de algo, pero siguió su trayecto calle abajo.

Conan llegó exhausto a la puerta de casa del doctor Agasa. Fue a picar al timbre pero cuando alzó su mano para presionar el botón, se dió cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta (solo un filito, pero ya era suficiente). Su mano cambió de trayectoria y fue hacia la puerta, empujó suavemente esta y se fue abriendo mientras chirriaba (N/A como duelen lo oídos con ese sonido, os lo imagináis?), Cuando acabó de abrirse, el pequeño detective miró a sus alrededores, que no hubiera nadie sospechoso y entró sigilosamente al interior del edificio.

Iba observando cada rincón, primero del comedor, la cocina, donde supuestamente no había nadie, hasta removió todas las camas, en señal de encontrar algún rastro de humanidad. Así que se empezó a poner nervioso por momentos, porque el profesor no había salido. En ese momento recordó la conversación de esa misma mañana con él.

-- Flashback --

Conan: se levantó temprano de la cama del hotel donde se habían quedado a dormir por la noche, ya que el caso en el que estaban metidos esta vez no lo habían podido resolver porque faltaban pruebas para incriminar al culpable. Así que con los ojos enganchados del sueño que tenía, ya que no había dormido nada porque le había tocado con Kogoro en el dormitorio y este roncaba que hasta con tapones traspasaban los ronquidos.  
Conan salió de la habitación y se miró al espejo del pasillo, donde pudo ver su cara de sueño, que le impactó demasiado:  
*Pero como puedo tener esas ojeras yo? Este Kogoro no se calla ni debajo del agua, vale más dormir en el pasillo*, pensó mientras se apresuraba a picar al ascensor para que subiera hasta la 2ª planta (N/A os preguntareis que es un vago para no bajar andando, pero es que el pobre estaba fatal). Bajó hasta la planta baja y se dirigió hacia la máquina de cafés, para tomar-se uno.. * A ver si esto me levanta el ánimo, porque entre que no he pegado ni un ojo y el caso está atrancado de aquí no nos moveremos hasta dentro de dos años* pensó mientras cogía el vaso de café con leche.  
Cuando cogió el vaso de café lo notó muy caliente y sin querer lo tiró al suelo, derramándose por todo ello. * Mierda, no si empezamos bien el día... que presagio dios*, pensó apenado. A la vez que se le había caído el café también se le había caído todas las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa. Así que las recogió del suelo y se fue hacia las cabinas telefónicas. Había pensado en llamar al profesor Agase, ya que con el colegio y los casos de Kogoro no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitarle para preguntarle como iba la investigación de Haibara sobre la medicina.  
Llegó enfrente de una, marcó de puntitas el número y esperó. Al tercer pitido cogió el teléfono una voz familiar.  
Voz: dígame?  
Conan: doctor! Cuanto tiempo!  
Agasa: Shinichi eres tu? Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado que existía.  
Conan: como me voy a olvida de usted, si es el que más me ha ayudado a mantener mi identidad en secreto? (pensando: * bueno tu y yo mismo diciendo mentiras a punta pala*).  
Agasa: así que querías alguna cosa verdad?  
Conan: (* me tiene calado *, pensó). Pues le tendría que pedir un favor profesor. El móvil que le presté el otro día me lo podría retocar? Es que la batería no funciona muy bien y claro...  
Agasa: si, pero que has hecho para dejarlo en este estado?- mirando el móvil, que hacía un efecto de haberse caído de un sexto piso, ya que toda la pintura había saltado y la pantalla la tenía rota – yo te lo compré para algo, no para que me lo devolvieses así, Shinichi.  
Conan: lo siento mucho pero necesito saber si para cuando vuelva de Tokio lo tendré disponible, que sino no se que voy a hacer- se estaba quedando sin voz por momentos, tanto que empezó a toser escandalosamente que hasta la recepcionista tubo que ir y darle un vaso de agua.  
Agasa: que si, ya lo tendrás esta misma tarde. Si quieres pasate vale?  
Conan: (sin voz) shiii – y volvió a toser.  
Agasa: que te pasa Shinichi? Te noto mal – pensó * Que debe haber hecho este esta noche para ponerse así*.  
Conan: nada doctor, que tendría que probar de dormir un día con Mouri, a ver que le parece.  
Agasa: (imaginandose porque había pillado ese catarro) eso ni en sueños!  
Conan: (escuchando voces conocidas que bajaban por la escalera) doctor tengo que dejarle, que ya oigo a Ran que viene hacia aquí.  
Agasa: bueno pues que el catarro se te mejore!  
Conan: adiós – y colgó repentinamente.

-- Fin flashback --

Conan subió las escaleras hacia el piso superior y cuando pisó el último escalón, dos sombras salieron de improvisto.  
Agase & Ai: sorpresa!  
Conan: vosotros no estais bién, yo pensando que habia entrado alguien a casa y resulta que me queriais meter un susto, cosa que no habeis conseguido xD  
Ai: fue idea del doctor, a mi me pareció demasiado infantil.  
Agasa: bueno y para que has venido Shinichi- pasando del comentario de Ai – venga dímelo.  
Conan: (pensando que este hombre habia perdido la memoria por completo) venia a pedirle mi movil, no se si se acuerda que hemos habloado esta mañana.  
Agasa: hay si! Que cabeza que tengo.

Dicho esto los tres bajaron al piso de abajo y Haibara se sentó en el sofá mientras los otros dos fueron al laboratorio a buscar el movil.

Agasa: aun no me has dicho como llegó el movil a este estado.  
Conan: es muy largo de contar profesor, mejor dejelo que no quiero explciar la bíblia.  
Agasa: como quieras.  
Ai: (aparecio de repente) este movil no fue el que cayó en la pecera del colegio?.  
Conan: (colorado hasta las orejas) te quieres callar!  
Agasa: así que en la pecera, bueno yo te lo he arreglado, pero que sea la última vez que haces algo así.  
Conan: (pensando * ya sabía yo que esta iba a decir algo) si doctor si – dijo con voz cansina – me lo da ya?  
Agasa: tan impaciente estás? A que se debe esta rapidez en tener este cacharro?  
Conan: nada que a Ran se le ha ocurrido que me iba a llamar y claro...  
Agasa: ai Shinichi...  
Conan: por cierto, Haibara como va la investigación?  
A: (desvió la mirada, aunque como Conan estaba pendiente del movil no se dio ni cuenta) como siempre Kudo.  
Conan: (mirando a Haibara) pues vaya, que científica estás hecha tu.  
Ai: no me menosprecies, que ya sabes que yo fui capaz de hacer un veneno que fue el que nos encogió a ti y a mi.  
Conan: si pero no veo resultados.  
Agasa: venga no os peleeis. Por cierto Shinichi, te quedarás aquí a dormir hoy?  
Conan: si, espero que se me quiten estas ojeras de una maldita vez.  
Ai: bueno yo me voy al laboratorio,q ue como alguien dice que no avanzo pues a ver si algo alguna cosa. Hasta mañana.- Dicho esto se fue escaleras abajo, sin mirar a Conan.  
Agasa: últimamente se pasa la vida en el subterranio que anteriormente era el laboratorio. Le he hecho una cama allá porque no sale para nada.  
Conan: bueno nose que tramará pero yo solo puedo decir que estoy que me caigo de sueño – y se fue hacia la cama, se metió y se quedó dormido al instante.

Agasa también se fue a dormir y en el piso inferior Haibara no paraba de teclear rápidamente en el ordenador, aunque al final el sueño al venció por completo y se quedó dormida mientras presionaba una tecla. Al presionarla se abrió una pantalla que ni ella misma esperaba...

Mientras, en la entrada de un local una figura se bajaba de su moto y se quitaba el casco, mirando siempre que no la viera nadie. Entró en el local, subió al primer piso y entró en su habitación. Se fue hacia el mueble bar. y se preparó un cóctel, un martini. Se sentó en la cama y tomó un sorbo de él, sacando de su bolso una fotografía y recordando a la persona que había visto cuando iba en la moto por el barrio de Beika.  
Y pensó: * Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver, tenía un pálpito, y espero que no sea la última... mi querida Silver Bullet" *. Dejó la fotografía en la cama, dio un sorbo a su martini, encendió un cigarrillo, se desvistió (o sea, que se quedó en camisón) y espero atentamente a que alguien picara a la puerta....


	3. Información y planes

Buenas!

Antes de poner el capítulo (tranquiloos) respondo a los reviews que habeis dejado. Ante todo, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, se agradece mogollón.

**Ona**: lenguaje culto? Tu no me has visto escribir otras historias... ésta se queda corta, te lo digo yo xD Y yo te explico lo que quieras para que no te pierdas... Aquí solo se pueden colgar historias que estén relacionadas con algun tema que esté por aquí... algun libro, película, anime... nose... date una vuelta y piénsatelo. Te animo a que escribas y cuelgues algo por aquí, estaré muy agradecida de leer y comentarte.

**Guardiana Peqe**: brillante dices... ya te digo que no sabes por donde van a ir los tiros en este fic... la de la moto, como puedes comprobar al final del capítulo es Vermouth, por lo tanto, si que es una de la organización. Leetelo mejor y si tienes alguna duda me la preguntas, que para esos estamos. Y finalmente dices que sonará un movil... esperate a leer y verás xD

**satoshi-taicho**: has llegado en buen momento aquí, porque te prometo que no te arrepentirás de leer esta historia. Yo te recomiendo que si puedes, veas Detective Conan o lo leas... es un gran manganime :)

**shihoran**: xDDD Nose porque en que me inspiré para que Vermouth cogiera esa personalidad... Y si, Ai va a tener mucho juego en este fic.

Ahora si, os dejo el 3r capítulo, donde se van a desvelar muchas cosas... y recuerdo que está prohibido **PLAGIAR** este fanfic. Gracias.

Besoss!!

Aclaraciones para entender el fic:

* .... * significa pensando.

Todos los personajes fueron creados por Gosho Aoyama, una grande persona :)

* * *

Capítulo 3:Información y planes 

En casa del doctor Agasa, mientras Conan y él dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas camas, ocurrió un suceso en el subterráneo que nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera nuestro pequeño detective.  
Haibara había sido vencida por su propio cansancio y acabó quedándose dormida enfrente de la pantalla del ordenador, no sin antes presionar una tecla para que...  
En la pantalla aparecieron unos puntos sobre los cuales se indicaban localizaciones que Haibara hacía tiempo que andaba buscando. A esto que el ordenador empieza a sonar fuertemente, ya que como la tecla estaba siendo presionada continuamente se estaba calentando (N/A la torre del ordenador, gente xD).  
Haibara, al oir ese "pipipipipipipipipipip" se desveló y miro hacia delante para ver de dónde procedía ese sonido espantoso. Y entonces pudo ver delante suyo lo que había aparecido en la pantalla y...  
Ai: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!

Conan se despertó instantáneamente al escuchar este grito. Haibara volvió a gritar y Conan, oyéndola otra vez se apresuró a ponerse una chaqueta y bajó corriendo las escaleras que iban al subterráneo. Bajó tan rápidamente que se tropezó y aterrizó al final de ellas. Lo que vió no le gustó nada. Haibara estaba clavada enfrente de la pantalla, pálida como la cera, en estado de shock (dedujo él). Se acercó a ella, la cogió por los hombros y la agitó fuertemente.  
Conan: ¿Haibara que ha pasao? ¿Por qué estás así? ¡Reacciona!!!  
Ai: (mirándole aún pálida) Kudo – dijo tartamudeando – mira hacia la pantalla. ¡¡Rápido, gírate!!  
Conan: (girándose y mirando la pantalla, donde habían unos puntos en lo que parecía un mapa) ¿ que es esto? ¿Me escuchas?  
Ai: Bueno Kudo, ya que insistes te lo explicaré. Cada noche, mientras Agasa estaba disfrutando de su séptimo sueño yo estaba aquí, rompiéndome los sesos mientras intentaba localizar las bases de los HdN (hombres de negro).  
Conan: (sorprendido) ¿ Pero se puede saber desde cuando investigas esto tú? Y como lo has hecho para localizarles, ya que estoy seguro, pondría la mano en el fuego, que estos puntos son las bases de la organización porque este mapa me suena de algo – y siguió pensando sin mirarla.  
Ai: (mirándole fijamente) Mira Kudo – este se giró – cuando intenté hacer un antídoto definitivo para ti, el del extracto de baikal que no funcionó, me propuse investigar más a fondo, aunque tenía miedo. Después de los altercados de Hallowwen y el ingreso de Kir en el hospital ya no tuve más dudas de lo que tenía que hacer. Después de ver en primera persona el mal que pueden causar, decidí ponerme manos a la obra. Te acuerdas que cuando tuviste el altercado con ellos, en el que el FBI salvó a Kogoro – no se atrevió a decir el nombre de Suichi porque le traía malos recuerdos – de una muerte segura? Aquel caso fue otro que de rebote tú pusiste el localizador en manos de ellos. Pues bien, mientras estabas con Jodie persiguiéndolos, yo intenté localizar el localizador (N/A que redundancia) y lo encontré en un garaje, a las periferias de Haido (N/A si recordais el caso, Conan escucho una conversación en un garaje después de que el primer intento de matar al político fallase), Lo gravé en la memoria del PC y supe que alguna cosa tenía que ver con un cuartel de ellos. Configuré el Pc para que buscara lugares que reunieran las mismas características que este. El garaje que localice contaba con una contraseña para acceder a él (o sea, para tener visión del lugar del localizador). Así que empecé a sospechar que no era muy normal que pidiera una contraseña una localización de un mapa. Probé con todas las que tenían que ver con sangre y novelas policíacas que se me ocurrieron, pero ninguna dio resultado. Entonces empecé a pensar en algunos personajes que habías nombrado tú en algunos casos y me vino uno a la cabeza: Clark Kent, una persona a la que no reconocerían nunca. Así que sin pensármelo la tecleé y presioné en "enter". Para mi sorpresa, tuve acceso al garaje y allá estaba el localizador.  
Después de que tú me explicaras como acabó todo, yo ya había guardado los datos de la contraseña y me dedicaba cada noche a buscar otros lugares donde esta contraseña fuera localizada. Pensé que si accedía a una de las bases de la organización, podría conseguir los datos de la APXT 4869, con el fin de crear el antídoto. Así que el resto ya lo sabes, hoy, siguiendo la investigación me quedé dormida y salieron en la pantalla.

Conan: (pensativo y intentando recopilar toda la historia) así que por eso el doctor te tubo que construir una cama… - volviendo en si - ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Ai: porque si decía algo, tú ya te pondrías a investigar a lo loco y no… - se empezó a desmayar, debido al cansancio que tenía y el shock anterior.

Conan: Haibara! ¡Oye no! – la cogió en brazos, la llevo a la cama – a ver, ahora que estás más tranquila, ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?

Ai: (respirando con dificultad) Kudo, tú tienes otros asuntos a los que atender, me juré a mi misma que no te pondría en peligro… - se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos – Kudo, escúchame antes de que caiga rendida. Tienes que guardar esta información y apagar el PC. ¿Ya sabes como hacerlo? O sino me levanto – hizo ademan de levantarse pero Conan la paró – vale, pues mañana ya continua… - cayó dormida.

Conan se levantó, fue hacia el PC, guardó la información y lo paagó. Ya se había desvelado de nuevo, así que subió hacia el piso superior y se sentó en el sofá, pensando y reflexionando en todo lo que habia dicho Haibara. * No querría meterme en peligro, pero esta investigación no me gusta nada… bueno mejor que deje de pensar en esto *.

Se giró y cogió de la mesa una foto de él (con aspecto de adulto) y Ran. Pensó: * Ran, espero que un día te pueda decir todo esto *. Y se quedó mirando la foto, aunque finalmente se durmió.

En otro lugar… en la habitación se respiraba un ambiente misterioso, cuando se abrió la puerta de repente. Apareció un hombre y dijo:

Hombre: ¿Qué haces así? ¿No pensarás que me voy a quedar a dormir contigo, verdad?

Vermouth: ¿Y por qué no? ¿Entonces para que has venido?

Hombre: Llevo un mensaje de "él". Mañana tendrás que ir al combate de kárate de Beika de infiltrada, por si el plan no funcionara.

Vermouth: claro que funcionará. Seguro que acude a un acto nacional que no se ha hecho desde hace 5 años.

Hombre: Dicho esto me voy, hay que estar preparado para mañana.

Vermouth: tú te lo pierdes – dijo acercándose a él – ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar? Ya sabes…

Hombre: tengo órdenes de Gin, aunque ya me gustaría.

Dicho esto el hombre se alejó de ella y salió del dormitorio. Vermouth sonrió sensualmente, cerró la puerta y siguió fumando hasta que se acabó el cigarrillo. Sonrió de nuevo, pensando lo que se había perdido ese mensajero por no haberse quedado en esa misma habitación, lo que habría disfrutado… Disfrutado, hacía tiempo que ni ella misma no se lo pasaba bien, no podía salir porque estaba siempre a tiro del FBI, aunque sin Akai ya no era lo mismo. * Y sin my silver bullet tampoco* dijo en voz alta, mientras iba hacia el bolso que tenía para arrojar todo lo necesario para mañana. *Ya queda menos * mencionó cuando miró el reloj, así que se tumbó en la cama con su bolso al lado y apagó la luz.


	4. Charlas

Buenos días o tardes o noches, depende cuando leais este nuevo cap. que cuelgo. Vaya semanita... como veis siempre cuelgo los viernes, espero seguir haciéndolo... Pero tengo una mala noticia para todos los que leeis este fanfic: durante 2 semanas no podré colgar nada por aquí. El motivo es que se acerca la Semana Santa y el viernes que viene tengo que hacer maletas, que me voy toda la semana. Y si estoy fuera, va a ser que no tocaré el pc (solo para cosas de la uni, ocasionlamente). Así que espero que seais pacientes y espereis... la espera es buena, os lo digo :)

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews que habies dejado:

**Ona**: dices que te pierdes... tu has visto el capítulo 425 (¡Impacto Negro! Alcance instantáneo de la organización de negro). Lo dieron hace poco en el k3 (canal autonómico catalán). Si no lo viste, es vital que lo veas (te lo descargas del 3xl, foro Detectiu Conan). De esa manera entenderás más cosa... a ver si adivinas que pasará en el siguiente capítulo xD Conviertete en Conan y haz deducciones, seguro que aciertas (mientras no seas como Kogoro xD). Espero que no te decepcione.

**Guardiana Peque**: Ai que parece que se muere? xD Vaya imaginación... aun no soy capaz de matar a nadie (bueno quien sabe, también tengo mi lado sádico xD). Te recomiendo que en cuanto puedas te pongas las pilas con el anime, porque sino te perderás en algunos trozos de trama del fic... si no puedes, pregunta lo que no hayas entendido y en el siguiente capi te contestaré. Me alegro que te esté gustando.

**shihoran**: Sí, Ai es única cuando quiere. Lo de los MIB es un misterio que se resolverá mas adelante, no te adelantes a los acontecimientos. I si, va a haver un combate de karate con Ran, ya verás que pasa dentro de poco... :)

**satoshi-taicho**: si no entiendes algo me lo preguntas, que para eso estamos los que escribimos historias.... para resolver las dudas de los lectores. Me dices que la serie tiene 500 capítulos... a ritmo japonés van por el 529 (yo los veo cuando los cuelgan en youtube), y en el manga van mucho más avanzados... Se que es difícil, pero por lo menos ve los capítulos de trama (mira que soy repetida) para entender ciertos detalles de la historia. Gracias igualmente por el comentario :) Tu fic también me encanta (mira que hacia tiempo que no leia Pokemon).

Ahora si, voy a dejaros ya con el capítulo 4, que espero que no os defraude nada... y os deje con más intriga xD Recuerdo que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime.

* * *

Capítulo 4. Charlas.

Mientras, en otro lugar del barrio de Beika se respiraba un aire puro, limpio. Dentro de la oficina de Kogoro Mouri había una paz que parecía que no llegaría nunca. Kogoro acababa de llegar del bar de abajo muy bebido e irrumpió en el salón de la casa sin saber que se lo iba a encontrar solo, ya que Ran se había encerrado en su cuarto y no se disponía a salir hasta que fuera de día. Así que Kogoro, tambaleándose, se fue derecho a su dormitorio y se quedó dormido a causa de la gran ingesta de alcohol.

En el cuarto de Ran se hallaba ella, estirada en la cama, con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza. En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

RIIIINNNNNG!!!!! RIIINGG!!!

Ran, cansada de que sonara tanto lo cogió de mala gana:

Ran: (con voz cansina) ¿Dígame?

Voz: ¡Guapa de Tokio!

Ran: ¡Kazuha! Que alegría oirte por el teléfono una vez en la vida!

Kazuha: ¡Anda no exageres!

Ran: ¿Y entonces, por qué no me llamas? Últimamente soy yo la que llama siempre.

Kazuha: Es que he estado liada con éxamenes de preuba para el ingreso a la universidad.

Ran: Yo los hice hace un mes.

Kazuha:¿Ya?? Que rápidos…

Ran: pues mira… somos así. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va con Hattori?

Kazuha: ¿Con ese? Ui como siempre, chica. Está liado con casos y más casos sin parar. Los estudios les van bién y… casi no le veo el pelo – su mirada se entristeció.

Ran: ¿Cómo que no te ve? – Se paró y se le ocurrió una idea – bueno, no te pongas así. ¿Quieres venir mañana al campeonato de kárate de aquí? Es nacional y hace 5 años que no se celebra. Además, me han escogido para participar. ¡Anímate!

Kazuha: Lo haré por ti e iré.

Ran: pues echo. Ven al insiti a las 12.00 am. Te estará esperando mi padre y Sonoko.

Kazuha: OK. Nos vemos Ran.

Ran: ¡Que duermas bien!

Dicho esto, Ran colgó y Kazuha, desde Osaka, se maldijo a si misma por no haberle preguntado a su amiga por Kudo.

Desde Tokio, Ran dejó el teléfono en la mesita y se dispuso a encender el PC. Lo encendió y se conectó al msn (N/A os preguntaries porque pongo un programa que es tan actual, pero como en el anime ya se mencionó una vez un chat, tuve un motivo para ponerlo) y vió, para su grata sorpresa, que estaba Hatttori.

Así que se dispuso a entablar una conversación con él:

[Conversación msn]

Ran! Vuelve ya Shinichi… dice: "Wenas Hattori"

Heiji – el mejor de Japón… dice: " ¬¬ Hola Mouri"

Ran! Vuelve ya Shinichi… dice: "¿como te va todo, bien no?" – pensando a ver que le puede formular.

Heiji – el mejor de Japón… dice: "Si bueno… liado ya sabes…"

Ran! Vuelve ya Shinichi… dice: "¿Andas tan liado que ni puedes parar por Osaka?

Heiji, al ver por donde iban los tiros decidió acabar con la conversación.

Heiji – el mejor de Japón… dice: "Bueno Mouri, me tengo que ir"

Ran! Vuelve ya Shinichi … dice: "¡Como que te tienes que ir! Bueno mañana estás invitado al torneo nacional de kárate. Es a las 12.00 am en el insti.

Heiji – el mejor de Japón… dice: "Si puedo ya pasaré".

Ran! Vuelve ya Shinichi… dice: Vale ;)

Heiji – el mejor de Japón… dice: Me voy. Chao.

[Fin conversación msn]

Ran cerró el ordenador y se fue hacia el baño. Se puso a mirarse en el espejo y se dio cuenta que desde hacia un tiempo no se veia tan cansada como ahora. Llevaba ojeras y se notaba que la vida la estaba estropeando. Se maldijo a si misma por no poder hacer nada.

Cansada, se lavó los dientes, se miró en el espejo nuevamente imitando a Shinichi, enseñando su dentadura brillante. De repente se acordó de él y la última vez que lo había visto, en la obra de teatro, el hotel Beika…

Ran: ¡¡Noooo!! – gritó y se fue corriendo hacia su cama, mientras estallaba en un mar de lágrimas. No podía seguir pensando, tenía uqe olvidar, tenía que olvidar. De tanto cansancio acabó cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

En Osaka, concretamente en casa de los Hattori se respiraba un aire bastante tranquilo. El matrimonio Hattori se hallaba en un profundo sueño, pero en la habitación de Heiji todo era distinto. Habían montañas de papeles encima del escritorio, y un chaval de tez morena estaba intentando ordenarlos, aunque parecían que nunca acababan. * Bueno, los archivadores están aquí… Es que con tantos casos no tengo tiempo de nada * . Al cabo de dos horas acabó de archivar todo.

Se levantó de la silla y se fue directo a la cama, no sin antes dar un beso a su omamori.

Al día siguiente, en Osaka, Kazuha se había levantado muy pronto. Solo había dormido 4 horas porque estaba más pendiente del reloj que del sueño. Cogió su maleta y su bolso y salió decidida hacia la estación de tren. Tenía que cogerlo a las 7 para llegar.

A las 7 ya había tomado el tren, que se dirigia a Tokio.

Mientras, Heiji seguía en la cama, con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Se levantó sobre las 7. Cogió la bolsa y bajó a despedirse de sus padres.

Shizuka: Hijo, ¿ya te vas tan temprano?

Heiji: Si mamá (N/A que infantil para él). ¿Tienes alguna cosa para el dolor de cabeza? Es que no he pegado ojo.

Shizuka: si mira ten, tómatelo rápido. Espero que te vaya todo muy bien. Un viaje a Kanto te puede desestresar.

Heiji : * Eso es lo que te crees tú, como me encuentre a Kudo…*

Shizuka: ¡Date prisa, que perderás el avión!

Heiji: ¡Vale, me voy!

Shizuka: Tienes el taxi en la entrada y… - se calló porque su hijo había desaparecido.

Heiji llegó al aeropuerto para coger el vuelo de las 9.00 am. Se sentó en su asiento y el avión despegó…

* * *

Espero que dejeis reviews tan buenos como los anteriores, para que cuando vuelva lo vea todo repleto :) Muchísimas gracias.


	5. Nervios

Hola!!!

Aquí está otra vez la autora para responder los reviews de su fic y colgar un nuevo cap. Siento el retraso, pero las vacaciones me las pasé fuera de mi BCN natal, así que toqué el pc lo justo... y tan justo. Espero que esta semanita os haya ido genial, a mi me fue bastante bien. Así que vamos por faena.

Guardiana Peqe: xDDD Heiji va en avión, y Kazuha en tren... es obvio que Kazuha lo coja antes... aunque ya verás en los próximos capis que pasa. Ran está sola, es normal, siempre ha sufrido... no te adelanto acontecimientos eh?

Alumnaaaa! : nenaaa! por fin te pasas, y mira que te lo dije... el nick de Ran es muy bueno, como querias que fuera sino? Love?¿? Uix eso lo veo un poquito dificil, de momento habrá acción en los próximos capis... no digo naa mas xD

Ona: pues si, es mas bien introductorio a lo que pasará... la has clavado. ¿Asesinato? No digo más... pero hueletelo...

satoshi-taicho: me alegra que te esté gustando... espero que te hayas puesto al dia un poco, aunque de momento no lo necesitarás... más adelante si.

Ahora si, os dejo el capítulo, avisandoos que espero colgar el próximo viernes otro, pero es que la faena de la uni se me acomula y a partir de cierto dia no colgaré hasta que no pasen exámenes... aviso para próximas publicaciones. Recuerdo que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Espero que dejeis reviews! Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Nervios**

En la oficina Mouri se respiraba un ambiente de nerviosismo total. Ran llevaba levantada desde las 7 y no paraba de dar vueltas por el piso, buscando una tila de mas para tomarse. Con todo este jaleo despertó a su padre, que al momento se puso a buscar un remedio para su famoso "resacón". A Ran se le quemó el desayuno de los nervios. Hacia las 10 fueron tirando al instituto. Pero en medio de la calle volvieron a entablar una discusión, a causa del "misero", por no decir nada de desayuno.

Kogoro: Todo es culpa tuya. Que si campeonatos, que si nervios… ¡quieres callarte ya!

Ran: (chillando) ¿PERO QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? – toda la gente de la calle se giró hacia ella – encima que no te dignas a hacer nada, me vas hechando las culpas.

Kogoro: ¡Y que mas! Yo solo digo que mejor vayamos a una cafetería a tomar algo, ¿no?

Ran (ya más calmada) es que si paramos no llego al insti – y sacó de su bolsillo una barrita de chocolate y empezó a comérsela mientras aceleraba el paso.

Kogoro: (empezándose a ahogar porque tenía que ir corriendo para alcanzar a su hija) ¡oye! ¡No sabía que tenías reservas! – e hizo una cara suplicante.

Ran: ¡No no! En el pabellón podrás comprar lo que quieras – cambió su expresión rápidamente porque ya lleaban al instituto – Papá, me voy adelantando. Ten aquí tienes las entradas. Besos – y se fue corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

Kogoro (mirando las entradas) ¡Nooo a primera fila! Bueno voy para allá – y se marchó hacia la entrada de visitantes del pabellón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 8 y en casa de Agasa las cosas seguían como se habían quedado. A las 8.01 se oyó una alarma.

"RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG"

Conan, al sentir semejante ruido se levantó de golpe del sofá e intentó averiguar de donde venía ese espantoso ruido. Al fin lo encontró, al lado de la entrada. Lo apagó y miró el reloj.

Conan: ¡¡aaaaaahhhhhh!!

Hiabara y Agasa se levantaron de golpe, este último casi se cae de la cama. Haibara subió corriendo hacia arriba y dijo:

Ai: ¿Se puede saber que coño está pasando? (N/A siento el taco, pero es que está muy enfadada).

Conan: ¡No llego, no llegoooo!

Ai: ¿A dónde no llegas, Kudo? ¡Calmate! ¡Oyee! – lo agitó bruscamente.

Conan: (parecí recomponerse) tengo que darme prisa. He quedado con Ran a las 10.50h en el instituto para el campeonato nacional que se celebra.

Ai: bueno aún tienes tiempo, así que te voy a hacer un té que re reconfortará.

Agasa: (yendo con Ai) ¡y no pegues esos chillidos más! ¡Pensaba que te habías matado!

Conan: vale hombre.

A continuación tomaron un té con pastas variadas, así se reconfortaban del suceso anterior. Conan y Haibara estaban charlando sobre el programa del PC mientras Agasa se atracaba a comer.

Ai: Tendríamos que investigar cuando vuelvas. Ya que te has puesto al corriente de todo podrás colaborar.

Conan: lo veo mal volver aquí. Hoy me espera un día largo.

Ai: Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de la organización. No es normal que esté tan callada.

Conan: ni que lo digas. Bueno me voy a ir yendo, so hay alguna cosa ya os lo haré saber – fue hacia la puerta – que vaya bien.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Haibara y Agasa se volvieron a meter en sus respectivas camas.

En la calle, Conan se dio prisa, que sino no llegaría al instituto. Llegó a las 10.30h y vió a Kogoro guardando un sitio para él. Saludó a Kogoro y fue hacia los vestuarios. Llegó al que ponía enfrente "Mouri, Ran" y se dispuso a picar cuando una mano lo cogió por detrás.

Ran: ¡¡Conan!! – lo abrazó contra ella - ¡¡Te he echado de menos!!

Conan (ruborizado) Ran, estamos rodeados – dijo mirando la cantidad de karatekas que tenían a su alrededor.

Ran: (separándose de él) Bueno Conan, yo me tengo que ir preparando. Ai si. Avísame si ve a alguien, ¿eh?

Conan: (confundido) ¡Si si Ran! ¡Mucha suerte! – Ran entró al vestuario y el se fue hacia fuera - *¿Qué querría decir si veo a alguien? Si lo único que veo son policias, cada vez más.* pensó. Así que fue andando hacia su asiento y se sentó junto a Kogoro, rezando para que ganara Ran.


	6. Torneo y apagón

Wenaaas!

En el dia de hoy cuelgo un capítulo, ya que mañana me será totalmente imposible... veo que esta vez los reviews se pueden contar... 2 de mis guadianas.... espero que en éste capi escribais más ;)

**Alumnaaa :)** : love? algo le he puesto pero bueno... si lo de casa de Agase es superdivertido, algo habia de poner de comedia xDD

**Guardiana Peque**: si... molts polis, en aquest capi sabràs perquè estan allà... els HdN esperat... ja apareixeran xDD

Y bueno... como lo pedis tanto, conti al cantooo!!! Espero que os guste mucho... dejo un poquito de misterio al final... por cierto, a todos los que seguis este fic he de informaros que ya tengo casi acabada la historia a mano, claro xD Así que hasta veranito no creo que lo pueda pasar... llegaré hasta donde pueda, okis?

Nada más... espero volver a colgar en cuanto pueda... pero no prometo nada, okis? Y recuerdo que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Espero que dejeis reviews! Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Torneo y apagón.**

Heiji ya había llegado a Narita, el aeropuerto de Tokio. Se dispuso a coger un taxi hacia el instituto Teitan. Bajó del taxi y salió disparado hacia el gimnasio. Pensó *Si que hay seguridad* y de repente se paró de golpe.

Heiji: Pero si es el político Jimei Masuyama. Que hará aquí?

Y se fue corriendo, entró y buscó sitio entre la gente. De repente vió a un crio con gafas y se fue directo a él.

Heiji: ¡¡Kudooooo!!

Conan: (se gira y ve a un moreno sofocado que viene hacia él) ¡¡Hattori!! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se había quedado a cuadros.

Heiji: mira que tu noviecita me ha invitado – a esto Conan se le queda mirando fijamente – no hay que negar lo evidente.

Conan: mira quién fue a hablar, el que no se declara ni a tiros a Toyama.

Heiji: ¡Y que quieres que haga, si estoy de casos hasta los mismísimos! – todo su alrededor se giró.

Conan: Hattori, cálmate, que estamos en un sitio público. Y para cambiar de tema, ya has visto cuanta gente ha venido.

Heiji: Sí. Al ser un acto nacional, esto está repleto de periodistas y encima ha venido el futuro presidente de Kanto.

Conan: veo que te has dado cuenta – y se calló. Apagaron la luces y empezaron a presentar el primer combate: Ran Mouri contro Suzumo Tokiya.

Heiji: ¡Hay está Mouri! Vamos a ver que es capaz de hacer.

Kogoro: (que no se había deparado de la presencia del de Kansas) ¡Quieres callarte, malcriado!

Así, poco a poco, Ran fue pasando de rondas hasta que llegó a la semifinal. Le dieron 15 minutos de descanso que aprovecharon Heiji y Conan para ir a verla. Pero cuando fueron a llegar al vestuario, oyeron unas voces conocidas:

Ran: ¡Que alegría que hayas llegado ya! ¿Cómo es que el tren se ha retrasado?

Voz: mira, la verdad es que me quedé dormida y no salí del tren hasta que me despertaron.

Ran: ¿Y se puede saber en que sueño estabas enfrascada?

Voz: (poniéndose roja) ¡Calla Ran!

En ese momento, la puerta donde estaban apoyados los dos chicos se abrió, descubriéndose a si mismos.

Heiji y Conan: ¡Ui! ¡Lo siento!

Ran: ¡Hola chicos ¡ ¿Cómo va todo?

Conan: Bien Ran. ¿Y tú como estás de nervios? – viendo que a la chica le temblaban las manos.

Kazuha (dando un paso hacia la entrada, donde estaban los chicos) Pues no muy bien. Ran, ten, aquí tienes una tila doble.

Ran: gracias Kazuha –la abraza- no se que haria sin ti. Bueno explicame como te ha ido todo, Hattori.

Kazuha se giró bruscamente hacia donde estaba él y se quedó blanca.

Heiji: Bueno, cansado… ya sabes, el avión cansa.

Ran: ¿Si? – miró a Kazuha, que se había quedado estática - ¿Kazuha? – se acercó y la agitó - ¡Kazuha! – Heiji corrió hacia ella porque se estaba derrumbando.

Heiji: ¡Mouri! ¿Tienes un botiquín? Se ha desmayado – sujetándola se estiró junto a ella, con una sola intención: hacerle el boca-boca.

Ran le pasó el botiquín y se situó al lado de Conan, observando la escena. Heiji fue acercándose a la boca de Kazuha, dándole su aliento.

Kazuha empezó a sentir calor, calor sobre sus labios… y fue abriendo los ojos. Vió una cara a centímetros de la suya y supo enseguida de quién era.

Kazuha: ¡Heiji apartate! – Heiji, que vió que se había despertado se apartó de golpe – ¿Se puede saber que pretendías?

Heiji: ¿Yo? Nada… no se que te estás pensando – Kazuha se ruborizó.

Conan: bueno Ran, ya es hora que vayamos tirando.

Ran: ¡Espera Conan! – se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla – gracias por todo.

Conan: (muy rojo) de naa… da.

Heiji: (sonriendo) pues venga, vámonos. ¿Kazuha, tú te quedas?

Kazuha: no, ya me voy, que Sonoko me está esperando.

Heiji: pues andando. ¡¡Suerte Mouri!!

Kazuha: Ran,s eguro que ganas.

Conan: (aun rojo) ¡Ran, cuidate!

Ran: ¡Gracias! ¡Nos veremos luego!

Kazuha, que fue la última en salir, cerró la puerta. Las tres se encaminaron hacia las gradas.

Kazuha: aquí me quedo. Después, caudno acabe todo hemos quedado en la entrada. ¡Hasta luego! – y se fue hacia el sitio del lado de Sonoko.

Conan: oye… por lo que veo la cosa no va muy bien.

Heiji: si ya te lo he dicho antes, cada vez tengo menos tiempo de nada.

Conan: pues perdona que te advierta esto pero yo al veo débil y más delgada que antes – vió a Kogoro y aceleró el paso – a ver como acaba todo.

Heiji: si… puf.

Heiji y Conan se sentaron en los asientos y presenciaron como Ran pasó a la final. Entonces, en l momento que iban a nombrar a la contrincante de Ran, todo se volvió oscuro.

Heiji: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Conan: No puede ser que haya saltado la luz porque si, ayer vinieron a renovar el subministro,

Heiji: Entonces que espavilen. ¡Los plomos!

En ese momento, mientras Conan y Heiji se levantaron para ir a los baños, donde estaban los plomos, Conan oyó un chasquido, muy suave.

Conan: Hattori, ¿no has oido nada?

Heiji: ¿No, porque?

Conan: (alterado) ve rápido hacia los lavabos, ¡ya!

Heiji fue rápido,a ctivo la luz y cuando ya estaba iluminado hubo uns chillidos.

Gente: ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Enfrente de Conan había un cadáver, el cadáver de Sakura Lee, la contrincante de Ran en la final.

* * *

Me he inventado algunos personajes... ya vereis el porque en el próximo cap.

Besos a todos!


	7. Sospechas e hipótesis

Holaaaa!

¿Como va la semanita? Espero que genial... mañana hay fiesta, así que cuelgo hoy la conti. Per primero, respondo a los reviews, que cada vez son más escasos.

**alumnaaa :)** : gracias por seguir ahí, eres la única que desde el principio ha seguido con ésto... jaja nose como se me pasó lo de la escena de Kazuha & Heiji... pero aviso que ahora viene bastante tralla del palo del caso y eso... atenta con los siguientes capis, que serán de lo más interesantes xD

**Sayuri Nara**: una o uno mas que se une a este fic xD De malvada nada, lo dejo ahi para que os quedeis con la intriga... con ganas de matarme, no me mates por eso xD Me alegro que te guste ;)

Ahora si, después de responder a los reviews, dejo el capítulo. Aviso que aquí incluyo personajes de mi propia cosecha, pero es que sino como lo hago? Leerlo todo al pie de la letra, que para el siguiente capi será importante ;)

No os hago esperar... aquí lo teneis. Y recuerdo que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Espero que dejeis reviews! Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime.

* * *

Capítulo 7. Sospechas e hipótesis

Todo el gimnasio estaba convulsionado al haber visto el cadáver. Kogoro fue hacia las puertas y las cerró con ayuda de los guardias de seguridad. Heiji empezó a examinar el cadáver y Conan fue a buscar a Ran. Cuando hubo llegado picó a la puerta, y como no obtubo respuesta, temiendo lo peor entró.

Ran estaba tumbada en la cama, con una mano sobre la frente y parecía que no se hubiera dado cuenta que había alguien más.

Conan: ¿Ran, estás bien?

Ran: (incorporándose de la cama) ¿Es verdad que ha habido un asesinato?

Conan: aun no lo sabemos pero sí que ha aparecido una persona muerta.

Ran: (llorando) ¿Y porque tubo que ser ella? Yo que había llegado hasta aquí… todo es culpa mía…

Conan: Ran, no te pongas así… vamos, acábate la tila y acompáñame. Tenemos que reunir a la gente.

Ran: Vale – cogió la mano de él y salieron de la habitación en dirección al pabellón.

En el pabellón se vivía un ambiente de angustia, toda la gente estaba horrorizada. Kazuha, que estaba junto a Sonoko, presentaba una tez muy pálida. Ran, namás de verla fue hacia ella. Tenía toda la pinta de que se volvería a desmayar.

Mientras, Heiji ya habñia examinado el cadáver t neía arrinconados a los sopechosos.

Takagi: La víctima ha sido Sakura Lee, 20 años, cursaba 1º de Ciencias en la universidad de Tokio. Muerta por envenenamiento de KCN (cianuro de potasio).

Megure: bien, y aquí tenemos a las personas que han tenido relación con ella, son 4: Riuchi Akai, Tomoyo Daidoji (N/A no me matéis, lo cogí prestado de CCS), Akira Takamura y Hana Aya. Takagi, interrógalos.

Takagi: A ver, usted señor Akai, ¿Qué havía en el momento del crímen?

Riuchi: Yo estaba en el bar, pidiendo un café. Lo puede constatar preguntándole a la camarera.

Takagi: bien, señora Daidoji, ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando se produjo el crímen?

Tomoyo: señor inspector, yo me encontraba acompañada de Akira, mi novio, esperando sentados en nuestros asientos a ver cuando salía Sakura y esa chica – y señaló a Ran – lo pueden comprobar preguntando a los de nuestro alrededor.

Takagi: ¿Y no se levantó ninguna vez del asiento ninguno de los dos?

Tomoyo: ¡Nooo!

Takagi: Finalmente, señora Aya…

Hana: Inspector, antes de nada yo me encontraba en la entrada del pabellón. Hablaba con uno de los guardias de seguridad, y bien le aseguro que no me moví de allá.

Megure: Será difícil identificar al asesino en estas condiciones.

Mientras, Heiji y conan estaban pensativos, dando vueltas a las declaraciones de los 4.

Heiji: Desde luego, la actitud de la pareja es sospechosa. El chico no ha dicho nada.

Conan: Yo lo más extraño es que cuando le han preguntado a Daidoji si se habían levantado de los asientos, ha contestado muy alterada. Hattori, dime si había alguna cosa más en la escena del crímen.

Heiji: Espera que recuerde. Primero, al lado del cadáver había restos de bebida, además de un papel de caramelo. La víctima desprendía un fuerte olor a almendras, por lo cual he supuesto que había sido envenenada con KCN.

Conan: Así que papel de caramelo, puede ser la causa de la muerte.

Heiji: Lo más seguro, pero la pregunta del millón es quién se lo habrá dado.

Conan: Tenemos que investigar más y vigilar los movimientos de esos dos. Yo voy hacia los baños, tú vete hacia los vestuarios a ver si podemos solucionar algo.

Heiji: Ok, Kudo.

Conan fue hacia los baños, revisó los inodoros y los lavabos. Lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar una aguja en la pila del jabón. Entonces, emprendió el paso hacia el círculo de personas que habían sido interrogadas, con la prueba en el bolsillo.

Heiji llegó a los vestuarios y entró en la habitación que ponía "Lee, Sakura". Se puso a remover todo el cuarto, lo puso todo patas arriba. En un intento desesperado miró ala cama y vio un sobre. Dentro de él había un papel. Lo desplegó y empezó a leer la carta. Cuando acabó, lo dejó todo ordenado y salió, no sin antes llevarse la carta.

Lllegó al círculo central y se colocó al lado de Conan, no sin antes mirarle ala cara y sonreírle. En ese momento, Ran, que estaba con Kazuha y Sonoko, los miró y comprendió algo: el caso estaba resuelto.

* * *

No me mateis xDD

Hasta la próxima!!!


	8. Resolución e impacto

Holaaaa!!!

Primero de todo, os pido disculpas a todos/as por el tiempo que he tardado en colgar el fic, pero es que cada vez se me acomula más la materia para estudiar y me paso todo el día pegada a mis apuntes... perdonadme, en serio. Ya se que os dije que colgaria cada jueves pero ahora os digo que colgaré cuando pueda, queda menos de un mes para los exámenes y no me sobra el tiempo, la verdad. Así que de nuevo, perdonadme.

En segundo lugar, respondo a los reviews:

**Sayuri Nara**: yo ponía lo de chico/chica porque no tenía ni idea, y vale más no peter la pata. ¿Por qué lo dejo siempre interesante? Es parte de la magia del fic, creo yo... xD Espera a leerte está parte y creo que te dará algo...

**Guardiana Peqe**: parece que has sido la única en darte cuenta que le pasa algo a Kazuha, pero no te pienso cantar nada, nonoo xd Y lo de los nombres, si que los he sacado de CCS, no he pensado en Naruto, que lo odio hasta la muerte... así que naaa.

**satoshi-taicho**: el caso era sencillo, sino ya lo verás en este capi... cuidatee!

Veo que los 3 reviews coincidiis en una cosa... que estos dos detectives son superrápidos en resolver casos. Pero solo os digo una cosa, esperaros a que se sucedan los acontecimientos... Y porfavor, no me mateis cuando leais la conti...

Ahora si, os dejo con el capítulo, sin antes recordar que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Espero que dejeis reviews! Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime.

* * *

Capítulo 8. Resolución e impacto.

Conan, a través de unos susurros casi imperceptibles para el resto de la gente, le hizo saber todo a Heiji y este dio un paso hacia delante y empezó a hablar.

Heiji: Señoras y señores, vamos a empezar a hablar claramente de este asunto porque delante de nuestros ojos se encuentra el asesino de Sakura.

Megure: Heiji, para el carro. A ver, primero, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que el asesino está entre nosotros, si todos los interrogados tienen una coartada firme?

Heiji: Simplemente porque hay una de las coartadas que no se sostiene.

Megure: ¿Cómo que no se sostiene? ¿Estás diciendo que alguien miente?

Heiji: No lo digo, afirmo que estoy al 100% seguro.

Riuchi: ¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro, chaval?

Heiji: No se si se han dado cuenta, pero hay una persona que ha perdido los estribos… ¿Aun no me entienden, verdad? Bueno pues repasaremos las coartadas. Mientras la señorita Lee estaba en su camerino, el señor Riuchi estaba en el bar. Descartamos a esta persona ya que en la hora estimada de la muerte aún permanecía allá. La señora Hana se encontraba en la entrada con los de seguraidad y no pudo dar nada envenenado a la señorita Sakura porque no se acercó a ella en ningún momento, y nadie se lo pudo dar de su parte porque los guardias nos lo habrían dicho. ¿Ven a dónde quiero llegar?

Tomoyo: ¿No me irá a decir que yo soy la asesina, verdad?

Heiji: Yo no la he acusado… pero tenemos pruebas de que lo es.

Tomoyo: No puedo tener ninguna, porque nos han registrado y han encontrado nada.

Heiji: ·Es que ya no lo lleva encima, se ha desecho de él. Mire – Conan le da la aguja con un pañuelo – este chico ha encontrado esta aguja en el baño y resulta que estaba impregnada de KCN porque ha reaccionado a la oxidación. ¿Y sabe que encontraremos? Sus huellas. – Tomoyo se iba poniendo pálida – Porque lo suyo no ha sido un asesinato premeditado sino un ataque de furia. Inspector, analice esta aguja…

Tomoyo: Me rindo. Lo has resuelto… ¿Pero como sabes que ha sido un ataque de furia?

Conan: Porque el móvil del asesinato ha sido esta carta. En esta carta, su novio le confesa su amor a Sakura, y le explica su chantaje que le está haciendo para mantener su boca callada. Al lado de este sobre había un bote pequeño con caramelos, donde también encontraremos sus huellas ya que anteriormente Ran había ido y ha confesado que esos caramelos no estaban. Además cuando la registraron, tenía caramelos en sus bolsillos.

Tomoyo: Todo ha sido como lo han dicho ellos. Yo me levanté cuando acabaron los cuartos de final, que daban un descanso a los participantes y fui a saludarla, pero no la encontré. Solo encontré encima de su cama esa carta. Supe de quién era y cuando salí vi que venía Sakura, así que a escondidas en el lavabo envenené el caramelo y se lo di como obsequio junto la caja. Un descuido tonto. Volví a la grada, me senté junto a Akira y esperé. Él no me iba a delatar porque lo tenía amenazada, así que se mantuvo callado,

Megure: Ya seguiremos la conversación en comisaria, tiene que guardar silencio – se giró hacia Hattori – gracias por tu ayuda.

Heiji: No ha sido nada, inspector.

Megure: Takagi, vámonos.

En cuanto se fue la policía, Heiji se encaminó hacia Ran y compañía. Kazuha estaba sentada, respirando pausadamente.

Heiji: Mouri, ¿le has dado algo?

Ran: Si, un analgésico. Espero que le haga algo, la veo muy cansada.

Mientras, Conan estaba vigilando a las 3 personas que habían sido sospechosas. Fue hacia el lavabo porque tenía que decirle a Kogoro que fuera a hablar con el organizador del torneo, para ver que se hacía. Fue entra al baño y ver a Kogoro borracho. Este ni vio a Conan y se marchó hacia la puerta de salida.

Pero cuando Conan salió de lavabo escuchó una voz conocida.

Voz: Si, el objetivo está en la pista… Si, ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto pero lo tengo a tiro… ok, nos vemos.

Conan se quedó impactado, sabía que esa voz le sonaba… cuando salió del baño vio a Hana Aya con su móvil. Esta se le quedó mirando, se agachó a él y le susurró:

Hana: Nos volveremos a ver, lo se, cool guy.

Dicho esto, se marchó con paso ligero. Conan no se atrevió a seguirla, se había quedado paralizado. * Esas palabras, esa actitud… no*. Cuando volvió en razón salió corriendo hacia la salid, pero ya había desaparecido. Preguntó a los guardias de seguridad y no le respondieron ya que había salido mucha gente.

En el momento en el que él iba hacia la zona donde estaba Ran, Hattori y Kazuha, deparó que el político estaba siendo escoltado hacia la puerta. Le acompañaban guardaespaldas. La huida de Jimei Masuyama solo podía significar una cosa: el torneo había finalizado.


	9. Tensión y aparición

BuenaaaaaS!

¿Como va todo? Yo estresada, como siempre. Bueno, como siempre no, aun más... quedan dos semanas y media para los exámeneees!!! Matadmeeee!!! Pero aquí estoy, cumpliendo con mi dever de subir capi. Otra cosita, he empezado a colgar otro fic pero no es de Detective Conan, es de Harry Potter y se llama "**The climb**". Si os interesa, ya lo podeis leer xd

**Guardiana Peqe**: si, Tomoyo es la asesina... ¿te lo esperabas? xD Los objetivos... difícil questión que resolverás en los próximos capis, de momento no te puedo contar nada, aun xd

**Sayuri Nara**: si que da mala espina Hana... pero bueno, pueda que el misterio de quien es quede resuelto antes de tiempo xd Ais, no creo que haya sido para tanto... un capi de resolución... xd

Para los que lo habeis leido y no habeis comentado o los que vayais a empezar a leer este capi, avisaros que aquí salen personajes que puede que no los conozcais si no llevais al dia el manga que se cuelga online... solo deciros una pequeña aclaración: Okiya es un miembro que se ha instalado en casa de Shinichi con el permiso de Conan, que no le gusta a Haibara porque siente una presencia que le aterra... bueno ya está xd

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Tensión y aparición.**

Conan llegó a donde estaba Ran. .Esta se levantó, lo saludó y fue hacia el organizador del torneo. Mientras se entabló una conversación:

Heiji: ¿Dónde te habías metido? Mouri no paraba de preguntar por ti.

Conan: Hattori, mejor te lo cuento en otro momento.

Heiji: Algo me he perdido importante.

Conan: (irritado) ¡Haz el favor de callarte!

Heiji: vale… parece que ya vuelve Mouri, y viene con una copa en la mano.

En efecto, Ran volvía saludando a todo el público con una copa de oro en sus brazos. Cuando se plantó delante de ellos, Kazuha se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

Kazuha: Sabía que te darían la copa, te la mereces.

Ran: (apunto de saltarle las lágrimas) no me la merezco…

Heiji: si que te la mereces – mientras se acercaba a ella y para sorpresa de Conan le plantaba dos besos en las mejillas – no tienes que lamentarte, lo que pasó pasó y todos sabemos que eres la mejor.

Ran: Hattori, no me halagues tanto.

Conan: (acercándose a Ran) Ran… no te lamentes tanto, es tuyo.

Ran: Conan…

Kazuha: Ran, ¿Qué es lo que llevas en l amano?

Ran: Ah, esto – lo muestra a todos – son tickets para un viaje a Hokkaido.

Kazuha: ¿Has dicho a Hokkaido?

Ran: Si… y pensaba invitaros…e s que como Sonoko se va a EEUU a ver a Makoto, no iba a ir sola…¿Me entendeis?

Heiji: (asombrado) ¡muchas gracias! – y se abalanzó a darle un beso pero Conan lo paró – Mouri, tenemos que celebrar tu victoria.

Kazuha: ¡Siii! ¿Pero dónde?

Conan: la podríamos hacer en casa de Shinichi, ¿no?

Ran: buena idea, Conan. Pues esta noche todos para allá.

Conan: bueno… yo tengo que pasar por casa del doctor, es que me he dejado el reloj.

Ran: que cabeza que tienes…

Conan: pues yo me voy yendo…

Heiji: y yo lo acompaño… ya acudieris por allá a la tarde.

Ran y Kazuha: Valeee. ¡Adiós!

De este modo, Heiji y Conan se encaminaron rápidamente sin perder ni un minuto a casa del doctor Agasa. Cuando llegaron, Heiji picó y le abrió Haibara.

Ai: (asombrada) ¡Hoola!

Conan: no te sorprendas tanto, que tengo notícias para ti.

Ai: ¿A mí?

Conan: Sí, y déjanos pasar ya. – Haibara se apartó – ahora os lo contaré.

Ai: Sentaros aquí – señalando el sofá – Agasa está abajo, se ve que el programa ha encontrado una base a las a fueras de Tokio, concretamente en Sapporo.

Conan: ¿Tan lejos?

Heiji: Esperad un momento, ¿me podeis explicar de que programas hablais?

Conan: de uno que me ha llevado algunos problemillas – y le explicó la historia – bueno, dejando de banda el programa, os quería contar un suceso que ha ocurrido después de la resolución del asesinato del instituto.

Ai: ¿Asesinato?

Conan: sí, lo hemos resuelto. Pero uno de los sospechosos, Hana Aya, ha mantenido una conversación interesante por teléfono. Lo he oído porque cuando he salido del lavabo estaba ella. Además, hablaba con un tono diferente… yo conozco ese tono.

Heiji: Kudo, no será uno de los…

Conan: puede que lo sea, pero no doy con la persona. A más, por teléfono ha dicho que tenía una persona del torneo a tiro…

Heiji: o sea, que tiene planeado un asesinato – paró de hablar porque Conan tenía la mirada perdida – Kudo, ¿Qué te pasa?

Conan: nada… oye Haibara, ¿has dicho que habías descubierto una base en Sapporo, no?

Ai: Sí, a las afueras… y es muy grande. Aunque la que descubrimos ayer en Tokio me da que es la central. Kudo, me parece que la tal Hana será.. – empezó a temblar – será…

Conan: Vermouth – dijo sentenciando.

Ai: sí… y si estaba en ese torneo es porque iba a ir una celebridad.

Heiji: celebridad… espera… ¡el político!

Conan: ¡Sii! Las cosa es que siempre va escoltado… tenemos que saber cual será su próximo acto en público.

Agasa: (apareciendo) pues será dentro de una semana en el concierto de ópera de Tokio.

Conan: vale…

Heiji: para cambiar de tema, ¿no íbamos a celebrar la fiesta de Mouri en tu casa? ¿A que esperamos entonces?

Conan: Verás, es que en casa también vive Okiya. Le tendré que decir que se quede aquí.

Ai (empezó a temblar) ¿Cómo que aquí? ¿Y si es uno de ellos? ¡Kudooo!

Conan: tranquilizate… no pasará nada, él es una buena persona.

Ai: ¿Y como lo sabes, cómo?

Conan: porque lo se… además, mientras Hattori prepara la fiesta, ´tu y yo hablaremos con él.

Heiji: ¿y se puede saber como preparo la fiesta?

Conan: nose… ¡pero la preparas! Y vamos para allá. Hattori, me acompañas.

Heiji: Vale ¬¬

Agasa: pues te esperamos aquí, Shinichi.

Heiji y Conan fueron hacia la mansión Kudo, entraron. Revisaron toda la parte de abajo y fueron hacia arriba. Conan mandó a Heiji que esperara en el pasillo mientras él entraba en el dormitorio de invitados, donde estaba Okiya.

Conan: ¿Cómo va todo?

Okiya: podría ir mejor, por lo menos esto avanza y bien.

Conan: me alegra saberlo porque así podemos empezar desde dentro. Además, Shiho ya ha localizado más bases.

Okiya: Shiho… se parece a ella…

Conan: no les des más vueltas, a parte, ya es hora de que hableis cara a cara.

Okiya: sí, pero ella me evita.

Conan: ahora iremos, ¿pero me podrías hacer un favor?

Okiya: sí, detective juvenil.

Conan: verás, es que esta noche en esta casa tenemos pensado celebrar una fiesta para Ran porque ha ganado el torneo nacional de karate.

Okiya: ahora que hablas de ella, el otro día vino aquí y me pareció que me recordaba.

Conan: nose… últimamente está rara…

Okiya: mal de amores – le guiñó el ojo.

Conan: me decepcionas… aunque es típico de ti. Bueno tampoco podrás dormir aquí, asíq ue te quedarás en casa del doctor.

Heiji: (entró precipitadamente) Kudo, mejor vas espabilando.

Conan: sí Hattori, sí… vamos Okiya.

Los tres bajaron hacia el piso de abajo. Hattori se negaba a quedarse solo, así que se fue a comprar algunas cosas. Okiya y Conan entraron en la casa contigua.

Agasa: ¡Que gusto verte!

Conan: bueno, yo venía porque este crío me lo ha dicho.

Agasa: es que Conan…

Conan: ¿Dónde está Haibara?

Agasa: abajo, bajad si quereis, yo estaré aquí por si me necesitais.

De este modo, Okiya y Conan bajaron abajo. Conan pidió al que le seguía que esperara fuera mientras él entraba. Volvió a encontrar a Haibara sentada frente al ordenador, pero además tenía toda la mesa llena de frascos que iba mezclando.

Conan: esto… Haibara…

Ai: (girándose) Hola Kudo. Me has pillado en medio de la investigación. Resulta que aparte del plano, al acceder a la base de Sapporo he podido extraer un poco de información para ir elaborando nuestro antídoto.

Conan: pues vaya…

Ai: no te veo muy entusiasmado… Kudo –este no respondía – no me digas que ya está aquí – le empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos – Kudo, dime algo.

Conan: pues sí, está aquí. Párate Haibara – viendo que iba a coger la botella de baikal de la mesa la paró - ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Ai: ¡Morirme o no recordar nada!

Conan: no, no… tranquilízate y túmbate en la cama – la estiró – Bueno cálmate – se levantó y abrió la puerta, dejando visible a…


	10. Confesiones

Buenas tardes (aunque realmente no lo son mucho).

Hoy tengo el placer de anunciaros que este capítulo que voy a colgar será el penúltimo antes de exámenes (el de Harry Potter era el último ya que era más largo). Ésto se debe a que la semana que viene empiezo con todo el follón y hasta julio no acabo, así que nada... mañana colgaré el 11 y fuera...

Respondo a los reviews:

**satoshi-taicho**: pues si, yo personalmente tengo esa maldita costumbre... siempre dejo lo mejor... así os recomeis de intriga xd Ponte las pilas con DC ;)

**alumnaaa :)** : ¿suicidio? ¿Quien ha hablado de sucidio? Aun no mataré a personajes, no soy tan sádica... o quizas si xd Okiya, normal que no te suene, solo ha salido en el manga muy avanzado y en epis de Japón xd Ya te lo contaré por tel. Cuidateee!

**Guardiana Peqe**: hi tanto que lo descubrirás, no tardaras mucho xd Haibara es un caso complicado, aunque dentro de nada también sabrás lo que le pasa xd

**Ona**: muy bien, a Kazuha le pasa algo... pero no te diré lo que es ni si imfluirá con la Organización o no, eso será demasiada información xd Hana, ¿Jodie? Leete el capítulo 9 y descubriás quién es... el aprecio de Ran hacia Conan es algo natural, creo yo xd Leete el 9 y ést y fliparás xd

Ahora si, me despido dejando el nuevo capi, que creo que os gustará. Espero que los reviews que dejeis hablen mucho, ya que en este capi es bastante diferente a los anteriores, solo por lo que pasa... pero por algo he puesto ránking T xd. Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Confesiones**

Okiya ingresó en la habitación, mientras Conan volvía a sentarse junto a Haibara, la cual respiraba con dificultad.

Conan: Okiya, siéntate en esa silla. Muy bién. Bueno, ahora vamos a mantener una conversación civilizada, si podemos. Primero, Haibara cálmate.  
Ai: pero como quieres que me calme, si este ha entrdo y tu le has dejado.  
Conan: este que tenemos delante nuestro no es otro que Akai.  
Ai (aún temblaba más): ¿Shuichi?  
Shuichi: (quitándose la máscara) si, claramente.  
Ai: ¿Pero tú no havias muerto?  
Shuichi: simulé mi muerte, por tanto, el que murió fue otro agente disfrazado de mi.  
Conan: lo que te queríamos explicar, Haibara o Shiho, ya que él conoce tu nombre real, es que a parte de tus investigaciones, Akai y yo hemos empezado otra pero más interesante.  
Shuichi: exacto... para que te hagas una idea, yo soy Bourbon, la persona que te tenía que aniquilar, segun Kir.  
Ai: o sea que está sinfiltrado... no es la primera vez.  
Shuichi: ya lo se, y espero serte de ayuda.  
Conan: muy bién, bueno yo me voy hacia arriba, que tengo que ir a ver si Hattori ha vuelto. Nos vemos, Akai.

Conan se marchó del subterráneo, que quedó en silencio. Akai miraba a Haibara, que cada vez temblaba más y empezaba a tener convulsiones.  
Shuchi: Shiho, tú no estás bien... diós ardes de fiebre - le tocó la frente y se sentó a su lado, tocándole el pelo - ¿que te has tomado?  
Ai: he tomado el antíd. - temblaba tanto que no podía hablar.  
Shuichi: tranquila, yo estoy contigo y no te haré daño, si eso es lo que crees.

Haibara empezó a chillar del dolor que sentía en el corazón, que le iba a 100. Akai no se apartó de ella en ningún momento. Ella volvió a chillar mientras su cuerpo se iba transformando en uno de 13 años. Cuando se transformó en una adolescente, la fiebre le subió mucho, hasta 40ºC. Akai le puso más mantas y un paño de agua fría en la frente. Haibara chillló más agudamente y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar hasta adoptar el de una mujer de 18 años. Entonces se desmayó.  
Akai cogió un antipirético y se lo inyectó via intravenosa. Esperó a que este le hiciera efecto. Fueron 30 minutos largos y tensos en los que ella no despertaba y él no paraba de admirarla. Al cabo de media hora, Hainrara empezó a abrir los ojos y vió que unos ojos oscuros la miraban.

Shiho: veo que ha hecho efecto pero - no pudo seguri hablando porque no tenía fuerzas - Shuichi...  
Shuichi: estoy aquí, no te esfuerces para hablar, debes descansar. Tu cuerpo lo necesita.  
Shiho: yo necesito decirte algo. Verás, no se por donde empezar. Sabía lo tuyo con mi hermana, pero es que... - no tenía fuerzas para continuar y aun así se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama junto a él - yo pensaba que tú...  
Shuichi: es verdad que yo salía con tu hermana, pero eso se acabó cuando ella murió y ahora estpy libre.  
Shiho: si pero es que yo pensaba que a ti te gust... - no podia pronunciarlo- ¡yo estaba enamorada de ti!

Shuichi se quedó de piedra. Ahora entendía porque ella se ponía nerviosa cuando le veía, porque lo evitaba. Y él ni se había dado cuenta, que inútil que era.  
Shiho no se creía lo que había dicho, lo había soltado sin más, y ahora se arrepentía. Se empezó a poner nerviosa y sus mejillas se coloraron escarlata. Shuichi se giró para verla, aun no se lo creía. Él sabía que por ella sentía algo, una atracción muy fuerte, pero...  
Shiho se fue a levantar para marcharse pero Akai la cogió de la mano.

Shuchi: ahora lo entiendo todo, porque te escondes de mí...  
Shiho: tú no entiendes nada. ¡Nada! Tú no me quieres para nada, ni siquiera se porque me protegías, sería por culpa de no haber salvado a tu ex.  
Shuichi: tú sabes que no es así - Shiho bajó la mriada - creo que tienes que empezar a entender algo, que tú tienes razón.  
Shiho: ¡en que tengo razón?  
Shuichi: en esto - se empezó a acercar a ella, cada vez más hasta tener las narices rozándose - verás - dijó casi rozándole los labios - a mi me atraes.

Dicho esto, acabó de acortar las distancias y unió sus labios con los de Shiho en un beso tímido. Shiho abrió un poco más sus labios y Shuichi aprovechó para adentrar su lengua y explorar los rincones de su boca. Shiho, sin saber cómo, empezó a responder a su beso, ladeó su cara y así pudo profundizar el beso. Shuichi la cogió de la cintura, acercándola a él, y ella puso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, acariciando su pelo.  
Shiho sintió que se le acababa el aire y empezó a separar su boca de la de él. Estaba tan débil que creía que se desmayaría. Shuichi lo vió venir y la retubo de la cintura, la cogió y la estiró. Se acercó a ella y le susurró...

Shuichi: se que esto es muy precipitado, pero mejor descansa. Te lo he dicho antes.  
Shiho: Akai yo...  
Shuichi: Llámame Shuichi. A parte - se acercó a su oido - ya teines motivos para llamarme por mi nombre.  
Shiho: aún no me lo creo, no puede sr que me esté sucediendo esto a mí. Es un sueño del que no quiero despertar.  
Shuichi: si queires continuamos en tu sueño - dijó acercándose a sus labios y rozándolos suavemente - o no quieres?  
Shiho: no lo se, que confuso es todo est- no pudo continuar la frase porque Shuichi la estaba besando más pasionalmente. Ella volvió a corresponder al beso y lo acercó más.  
Shuichi: pues parece que te satisface y mucho, porque me has arrastrado. Mejor que duermas - le dió un beso en la frente y se marchó de la habitación. Shiho sonrió y cerró los ojos.


	11. Preparando la fiesta

Buenaaas!

Ya vuelvo a estar por aquí, aunque nose cuando volveré para colgar otro capi, que no me sobra el tiempo, la verdad. El marte empiezo los exams y no acabo hasta el 3 de julio, así que no creo que vuelva a colgar, porque nose de donde voy a sacar tiempo. El tiempo es un problema que siempre va de la mano conmigo xD

Ahora si, respondo a los reviews:

**satoshi-taicho**: ya te gané la apuesta y ya la pagaste xd Bueno, lo principal es que te enteres de la trama, el resto es secundario... y otra cosa, que quieres decir con las ? xd

**alumnaaa :)** : love? xd bueno mas que love, fue para subir un poco la temperatura de este fic, mas que nada... nooo xd Ya no te digo cuando voy a poner escenitas así, pero es que tengo que seguir con la trama xd Y estresada estoy ahora, me da un miedo la semana que viene...

**Guardiana Peqe**: ¿pasión? xd Lo del antidoto con Shinichi no diré nada aun, solo que he de continuar con la trama... y ya lo verás xd

Ahora si, os dejo con el capítulo. Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 11. Preparando la fiesta

Conan subió hacia el piso de arriba y se fue hacia su casa. Entró y vió que Hattori estaba poniendo unas cintas por las paredes.

Heiji: ei Kudo, ¿me ayudas con esto? - dijo señalando una piñata que había a sus pies - colócala donde tú quieras.  
Conan: vale ¬¬ ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?  
Heiji: fui a la tienda 24h y compré todo esto - señaló la bolsa de comida - además de un pastel.  
Conan: supongo que lo habrás dejado en la nevera.  
Heiji: pues sigue en la nevera.  
Conan: ¡¡comoooo!! - fue directo a la bolsa y vió, por suerte, que el pastel estaba bien - suerte has tenido... - lo metió en la nevera de la cocina y volvió a la entrada.  
Heiji: por cierto, me debes pasta.  
Conan: de eso nada, que yo pongo la casa.  
Heiji: y vaya casa... ojalá yo tuviera una así.  
Conan: pues es toda mía.  
Heiji: no te quejarás... cuando te cases con Mouri ya no estarás solo.  
Conan: tú estás alucinando. De aquí a que recupere mi forma no tiene que pasar tiempo... - recordó la conversación con Haibara - o quizás no mucho - alegró su cara.  
Heiji: ¿^por qué Kudo?  
Conan: Porque Haibara ya sabe la fórmula del antídoto.  
Heiji: ¿qué?  
Conan: antes he visto una pequeña muestra.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta principal se abrió, dando paso a un Okiya sonrojado. Al ver a Conan y Heiji le cambió el pose, aunque al pequeño detective no se le escapó el sonrojo.

Okiya: ¿Os hecho una mano?  
Heiji: nos falta preparar los manjares, si eres buen cocinero.  
Okiya: me temo que no.  
Conan: Haibara si que sabe cocinar. La iré a buscar - fue hacia la puerta principal pero Okiya lo paró - ¿qué pasa?  
Okiya: me temo que está indispuesta ahora - desvió la mirada del pequeño y este entendió.  
Conan: pues vamos a intentar hacer la cena. Vamos Okiya. Hattori, vete a buscar a Agasa. Vamos a necesitar manos.

Conan y Okiya se dirigieron a la cocina. Era enorme, con un office que se había utilizado en tiempos estudiantiles. Conan cerró la puerta y se sentaron los dos.  
Conan: ¿A ver Akai, que quieres d ebeber?  
Okiya: ponme vino, de Bourbon.  
Conan: ten - le pasó la copa y la botella, y él se sirvió un refresco - vamos a ir por partes. Primero, ¿a que venía ese sonrojo?  
Okiya: verás, si te lo digo no te lo crees.  
Conan: si quieres no me lo digas, pero recuerda que spy detective.  
Okiya: Haibara ya no es ella, es Shiho.  
Conan: ¿comooooo? así que se ha tomado el antídoto. Entiendo... lo debe haver pasado muy mal.  
Okiya: ahora está descansando. Tenía fiebre y le di un antipirético. Después...  
Conan: continua si quieres Akai.  
Okiya. después me confesó que me quería.  
Conan: nose porque me lo veía venir. ¿y ese sonrojo? por una declaración no creo que sea...  
Okiya: es que ella... bueno la besé.  
Conan: no te cortas nada.  
Okiya: ella me correspondió.  
Conan: jolin con al chica... no es tonta.. ya sabe lo que hace.  
Okiya: la tapé y me fui.  
Conan: y dime, ¿te gustó el beso? - con cara de pillín.  
Okiya: Kudo, que no es la primera vez que beso a una mujer. Pero no me quiero enamorar, no quiero volver a romper un corazón.  
Conan: yo ya he roto uno.  
Okiya: ella te sigue siendo fiel.  
Conan: ¿y Shiho tendrá más antídoto?  
Okiya: estube mirando y me da que no.  
Conan (pateando la mesa) siempre me pasa lo mismo. La mala surte me persigue siempre. MIERDA. - chilló tan fuerte que Hattori y Agasa entraron de golpe a la estancia.  
Okiya: Kudo, cálmate. Se que Shiho podrá hace runa copia.  
Conan: ¿para cuando la maldita copia, eh?  
Agasa: ¿espera, Okiya has dicho Shiho?  
Okiya: si. Ha vuelto a ser una mujer de 18 años.  
Heiji: me he perdido algo, seguro.

Conan salió de la cocina y se fue corrinedo escaleras arriba. Llegó a su cuarto y entró en él. Le traia tantos recuerdos. En ese escritorio se había sentado a hacer deberes y a veces habían estado Ran y él estudiando. Miró la cama, aquella que le había hecho soñar en momentos que nunca podrían ser reales, por culpa del maldito veneno que le encogió. Se estiró en ella y cogió una novela que tenía en la mesita de noche: "El signo de los cuatro" de Arthur Conan Doyle.  
Empezó a leerla y se dispuso a deleitarse en la lectura cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Hattori.

Heiji: Kudo, siento mucho lo que te ha pasado.  
Conan: nadie sabe nada, nada - siguió leyendo. Hattori, al ver que pasaba de él, le quitó el libro de las manos - ¿que te crees que haces? - cogiéndole del cuello.  
Heiji (soltándose) intentando que mi mejor amigo razone. Kudo, tú sabes que Shiho te hará una copia, pero mientras piensa en otras cosas, desconecta. Morui y Kazuha van a llegar dentro de unos minutos y lo mejor es que no estés así.  
Conan: no se fingir, Hattori. Me quema por dentro saber que siempre me quedo a las puertas d etodo. Del antídoto, de atrapar a esos malditos, de declararme... - su mirada se entristeció.  
Okiya (entrando) a atrapar a esos ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Hattori, el antídoto lo tendrás porque Shiho es de las mejores científicas, y de declararte seguro que podrás - se acercó a él y se agachó para estar a su misma altura - pero no te precipites.  
Heiji: vamos para abajo, que las chicas llegarán de un momento a otro.  
Okiya: yo me voy yendo. Adiós Kudo - se marchó a los dos minutos se escucho un gole en la puerta principal.  
Conan: ¡vamos Hattori! - se levantó y los dos bajaron las escaleras. En ese momento sonó el timbre...

* * *

Se que es corto, pero es lo que hay... comentaaad!


	12. Lencería, cena y palidez

¡Holaa!

Creo que ya es hora de que vaya colgado una conti de este fic, que por lo menos ya tengo pasado mas de la mitad al pc y ahora mismo estoy en pasar más... que cansada de estudiar, por favor! ¡Que llegue ya el 3 de juliooo!

Respondo los reviews:

**guardiana peque**: gracias por tu comentario. Me gusta que me digas que escribo bien y me expreso correctamente, algo que voy mejorando día tras día. Shiho ha vuelto, sí, pero no te pienso decir si Conan volverá a ser Shinichi.... y no te cagues en nada xD

**alumna**: tú siempre con el tema del amor... pero recuerdo que Detective Conan es shonen xD Bueno, me alegro que te gustara el capi, y si... Conan no pierde la esperanza xD

**Ona**: esto es un fanfic, y es lo que tiene, que tu mente puede volar mucho. Creo que tu intucición puede que falle o no, todo depende de mí xD Y si, en este capi que cuelgo ya empieza y acaba la fiesta... y a Kazuha le pasa algo... claro. Gracias por comentaaaR!

**satoshi-taicho**: yo tambien estoy en plenos exámenes, así que difícil lo tengo para colgar y leer algo... pero muchas gracias por tu comentario :)

Bueno, ahora cuelgo el new capi, y repito que como estoy ocupada, nose cuando volveré a colgar algo, la verdad... Espero que tengais una feliz verbena de San Juan y no os estreseis con la calooor (que aquí hace muchaaa!).

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 12. Lencería, cena y palidez.

El timbre se escuchó con más insistencia. * Debe ser Ran, aun tiene esa mala costumbre * pensó Conan mientras iba hacia la puerta, la abría y corría a la reja para moverla. Alzó la vista y vio a Ran con Kazuha. Kazuha llevaba una maleta, Ran otra. Además traían una bolsa.

Conan: ¡Hola chicas! ¡Pasad!

Ran y Kazuha entraron al jardín y después a la casa.

Kazuha: Jolín con la casa de Kudo. Yo quiero una así.

Heiji (apareciendo de la nada): no te quejes tanto.

Kazuha (evitándolo): ¿Conan, donde nos instalamos?

Conan: seguidme.

Intentaron subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible, porque las maletas pesaban. Pero de tan rápido que iban, Kazuha tropezó y por no caerse soltó la maleta, que cayó rodando por las escaleras, abriéndose al chocar contra el suelo de la planta baja. Lo que se vio hizo enrojecer a Heiji: un conjunto de ropas de encaje, joyas, tangas, etc. Ran, ya que había llegado arriba dejó las bolsas y bajó corriendo junto a Kazuha para colocar la ropa en la maleta. Subieron las dos cargando la maleta. Cuando Kazuha pasó al lado de Heiji paró. Ran llevó la maleta hasta arriba de las escaleras.

Kazuha: ¡Quieres cambiar esa cara, idiota!

Heiji: ¿Para qué llevas toda esa lencería?

Kazuha: A ti que te importa – y le pegó una sonora bofetada – Conan, dime mi habitación.

Conan: sí, Toyama.

Kazuha (interrumpiéndole): llámame Kazuha.

Conan: vale… mira – señalando la primera puerta a la derecha – esta es la tuya. La de delante será la de Ran. Podeis entrar – abrió las dos puertas.

Kazuha: ¡Me encanta! Gracias Conan- dicho esto se encerró en el dormitorio.

Ran: esta habitación está a lado de la de Shinichi… Voy a dejar las dos bolsas. ¡Hasta luego! – cerró la puerta.

Heiji apareció detrás de Conan con su bolsa. Al ver la cara que hacia, Conan le señaló la puerta contigua a la habitación de Kazuha. Sin decir ni pio entró y pegó un portazo que hizo que las paredes retumbaron. Finalmente se dirigió a su propio cuarto, entró, se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato se oyeron golpes en la puerta, lo que hizo que Conan se despertara.

Ran: ¡Conan! Vamos a cenar.

Conan: ¡Sí, Ran-neechan!

Conan salió de su cuarto y picó al de Hattori. Éste salió con una cara de alma en pena. Ran picó a Kazuha y ésta salió sonriendo. Bajaron los 4 y fueron al comedor. Éste estaba irreconocible. Se hallaba una mesa con cuatro sillas. La mesa estaba decorada con virutas doradas, ya había la comida servida y en el centro había gran variedad de bebidas. En el otro extremo de la sala había dos sofás con una mesa rústica, un mueble con la televisión y una gran pancarta colgada en la pared que decía "Muchísimas felicidades, Ran".

Al ver este cambio, Ran dio las gracias a Conan y Hattori. Seguidamente se sentaron los cuatro en la mesa. Heiji comió muchísimo, Ran y Conan con moderación, pero Kazuha comió muy poco. Cuando llegaron a los postres, Conan sacó el pastel y todos ellos comieron. Al final de la fiesta, cuando alguno que otro se estaba durmiendo, Ran, se había fijado en las botellas del centro decidió que podían brindar con champagne francés. Todos aceptaron excepto Conan. No se fiaba del alcohol.

A las 3.30 am Heiji fue desfilando hacia la cama. Kazuha se excusó que tenía que ir al baño y se despidió. Quedaron en el salón Ran y Conan. Éste recogió toda la mesa y no hay que decir que Ran le ayudó. De tan cansada que estaba, Ran se durmió en el sofá. Conan la tapó con una manta y se dirigió al piso superior. Cuando se dispuso a entrar en su cuarto vio salir a Kazuha del baño. Estaba mucho más pálida y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Ésta dio las buenas noches a Conan y se internó en su habitación * Cada vez veo más débil a Toyama * pensó Conan. Se dirigió al baño. Al entrar notó una fuerte olor a perfume. Extrañado se lavó los diente, hizo sus necesidades (N/A soy muy fina) y salió del baño. Se fue derecho a su dormitorio, se echó en la cama y se dejó invadir por el sueño.

A las 7 sonó su alarma escolar, y cansado se levantó y se asomó al pasillo. Respiró aliviado al ver que no había movimiento. Entró de nuevo en su dormitorio e hizo la bolsa.

A las 7.30 bajó al piso de abajo y fue a la cocina, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Ran calentando café. Además, el office estaba repleto de comida.

Conan: No te tenías que haber molestado en preparar todo,

Ran: No es ninguna molestia, estoy acostumbrada. Por lo menos el sofá era muy cómodo.

Conan: me alegro que hayas dormido tanto.

Ran: Hacia tiempo que no descansaba.

Conan: Voy a avisar a esos dos, que parece que se les han pegado las sábanas.

Heiji: De eso nada – apareciendo en la puerta – Kazuha está viendo la tele en el comedor. Ahora la llevaré algo – cogió unas pastas y una taza de café.

Ran: Ya se lo llevo yo – cogió más pastas y otra taza – Conan, ¿puedes recoger los restos?

Conan: Claro que sí.

En cuanto salió Ran, Conan se encaró a Hattori,

Conan: Ahora que estamos solos, creo que Toyama no está bien.

Heiji: ¿Qué pasa ahora con ella?

Conan: Pasa que cada vez está más débil y delgada.

Heiji: Será porque practica Aikido.

Conan (encarándose): ¡No seas tonto! Ayer la vi salir del baño a las tantas con palidez en su cara y las pupilas dilatadas. ¡Le pasa algo!

Heiji (asustado): Pues tendremos que descubrirlo.

Conan: Sí, claro… venga Hattori, vamos a recoger esto ya bajar los macutos.

Dicho esto recogieron todo. Ran llevó las tazas a la cocina. Fueron los tres a coger las maletas y bajaron. En la puerta exterior estaba Kazuha con Kogoro y dos taxis.

Kogoro: ¡Hija, pásatelo bien!

Ran: Gracias papá. Vamos chicos, que el avión sale a las 10 am.

Heiji: ¿Y cómo nos organizamos en los taxis?

Kazuha: Yo me voy con Ran, allá tú. ¡Adiós! – dicho esto, Ran metió las tres maletas en el maletero, entraron las dos y se fueron.

Conan (diciéndole adiós a Kogoro mientras se alejaba): Hattori, ya has cargado las mal – se calló porque vio que Hattori estaba sentado en el taxi con las maletas – vale, allá vamos.

Entró en el taxi y se pusieron en marcha hacia Narita, sin saber que desde Shibuya salía una chica que iba al mismo destino que ellos, acompañada por un chico. Los dos eran adolescentes…

* * *

¿Quienes son?

ComentaaD!!!


	13. Un vuelo con sensaciones

¡Holaaa!

Antes de contestar a los reviews, he de anunciaros que ... ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Por fin una servidora acabó exámenes y hasta el 9 de setiembre no volverá a aparecer por la universidad para presentarse a un exam.... así que a disfrutaar! Que estrés este mes y el anterior... es odioso estar estudiando hasta el 3 de julio...

Ahora si, os contesto:

**alumna**: ¿genial? No has leido nada aun... te voy a impresionar cada vez más, hasta que te quedes sin palabras... jaja ¿Que teoria tienes sobre el problema de Kazuha? Dímela. Lo de los dos personajes, creo que alguien ya lo podría haber deducido si estuviera metido bien en le manganime, pero me temo que no es así. Sigue leyendo... xd

**satoshi-taicho**: si tu tenis escuela, lo mio ni te cuento... mejor ni hablo de mi selección, porque vaya ridículo en la Copa... enfin... espero que sigas comentando, se agradeceee!

**Guardiana Peque**: tu sigue con tus teorias sobre el problema de Kazuha... que yo no te diré naaa xd Y tranquila, no se iran la pareja de Osaka, tengo mucho juego con ellos xd Vaya bilingüismo que tienes xd

A los que no han comentado pero si han leido, gracias pero dignaros a comentar, que no muerdo.

Ahora si, os dejo con el capi, que no deja nada mas que ser un capítulo más de este fic que cada vez se va alargando mas y mas xd No os digo nada sobre cuando volveré a colgar, ya que el lunes empiezo mi curso de monitora de ocio y solo apareceré por casita por la noche. así que poco time tendré.

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime.

* * *

Capítulo 13. Un vuelo con sensaciones.

Los dos taxis llegaron puntuales a Narita. Los cuatro descargaron las maletas y bolsas pagaron los trayectos y se internaron a la terminal A (N/A siento poner este nombre a la terminal, pero para que os hagais una idea hay más de 3 terminales. Hay que contar que Tokyo tiene 2 aeropuertos), la de los vuelos internos. Se acercaron al mostrador, facturaron y fueron directos al control.

Ran: Han endurecido las medidas de seguridad. La última vez me tuve que quitar los zapatos.

Conan: Pues mejor que no lleveis nada de metal.

En cuanto dijo es Conan, se dieron cuenta que ya estaban a punto de llegar al detector. Los cuatro se quitaron relojes, anillos, bolsos, móviles, zapatos, pulseras, etc. Y lo dejaron en las bandejas. Conan pasó el detector y recogió sus pertenencias, Ran también pasó limpia, Kazuha lo mismo. Llegó el turno de Heiji, pasó y pitó. Le hicieron ir hacia atrás porque no se había quitado el cinturón. Volvió a pasar y volvió a pitar. Lo chequearon y le dijeron que se quitara la camiseta. Se la quitó y Kazuha y Ran se quedaron embobadas con ese cuerpo. Era tan moreno y había señales de que hacía deporte (N/A imagináoslo… mmm… xD). Las dos enrojecieron al instante.

La policía le devolvió la camiseta y él se la puso. Cogió sus pertenencias y fue hacia el lugar donde estaban los tres.

Heiji: Vamos chicas, que se nos va a escapar el avión – dicho esto se encaminaron hacia la puerta de embarque - ¿Mouri, cómo estamos colocados en el avión?

Ran (un poco más repuesta de esa visión): mira, Kazuha irá con Conan y tú irás conmigo. Si quieres, cambiamos los sitios.

Kazuha: No te molestes, Ran. Así puedo dormir.

Conan: Vamos, que no entramos de la cola que hay.

Y era verdad, llegaron a la puerta del avión y habían unas 25 personas delante suyo. Al cabo de 10 minutos entraron y se sentaron en la zona delantera: Conan y Kazuha en la fila 1 y Ran y Heiji en la misma fila pero en el otro lado. Kazuha se durmió namás sentarse y Conan se puso a observar como el avión despegaba. Aburrido se acabó rindiendo ante el sueño. Mientras, Heiji miraba las nubes y Ran lo observaba detalladamente. Ese cuerpo, esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa… Empezó a sentir una sensación que nunca había sentido con nadie: una atracción intensa.

En ese momento, Heiji giró su cara y sus miradas quedaron conectadas. Ran, avergonzada, desvió su mirada al instante. Heiji, extrañado por la mirada de la morena, cogió un libro de Elery Queen y se puso a leer.

Ran, cansada de solo mirarle, intentó entablar una conversación.

Ran: ¿Hattori, podríamos hablar un momento?

Heiji: Sí claro, como quieras, Mouri. – cerró el libro – dime, ¿Qué te hace entablar una conversación conmigo?

Ran: verás – empezó a ponerse nerviosa – me preguntaba como un joven como tú puede tener – no podía mirarle a la cara y su voz se entrecortaba – tener un cuerpo… - no podía continuar porque temblaba tanto que Heiji se asustó y la cogió de las manos.

Heiji: ¿Tener un cuerpo como el que has visto antes en el control?

Ran asintió pero temblaba mucho. Heiji llamó a la azafata y le mandó que trajeran una tila doble y una limonada (N/A me encantan las tilas y las tomo para los nervios, por eso insisto tanto). Al minuto se las trajeron.

Heiji: ten, Mouri, tómatela. Verás, respondiendo a tu pregunta esto se basa en horas en el gimnasio y kendo. ¿Pero por qué te interesas tanto?

Ran (tomándose la tila y dejándola en la bandeja delantera): Hattori, nose como explicártelo pero… - su mirada se volvió a perder en los ojos de él, que se dio cuenta – me estoy dando cuenta que… no puedo continuar hablándote… no puedo – desvió la mirada y se entristeció.

Heiji: Mouri, mírame a los ojos y dímelo – dicho esto cogió la barbilla de ella y la obligó a mirarle a la cara – dime lo que me tengas que decir.

Ran: Hattori, no puedo, es superior a mí – sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer – se que esto que me pasa no es normal – su voz se cortó por el llanto.

Heiji se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dándole su apoyo, su confianza.

Heiji: Mouri…

Ran: llámame Ran, por favor – le dijo entre los brazos de éste.

Heiji: está bien, Ran. Sabes que soy tu amigo – Ran aun lloraba más pero no emitía ningún sonido – Ran, no te quiero ver llorar, se fuerte. Se que lo que vives es difícil, lo se, pero no te derrumbes, no ante mí.

Ran: Hattori – dijo secándose las lágrimas – muchas gracias, gracias por ser como eres, gracias por apoyarme en los momentos difíciles, por comprenderme, por saber que ahora no te lo puedo decir, no tengo valor…

Heiji: No sigas, no me halagues tanto y descansa.

Ran: Hattori, gracias – dicho esto se quedó dormida en los brazos de él, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Heiji la deposita en su respaldo del asiento y la observa como duerme, tranquila, sin moverse. Sonríe, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando sus labios están a punto de tocar su tez clara, ella se gira y sus labios se conectan fugazmente. Él siente una como si hubiera una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón son más rápidos. Nunca antes se había sentido así. *Solo es una amiga* pensaó cuando se hubo separado de ella. Ella ni se había imutado del beso, seguía en su mundo de sueños *Porque me he puesto tan nervioso, yo, que he aprendido a mantener la calma en todas las situaciones comprometidas… * pensaba Heiji mientras mriaba a Conan y Kazuha, que dormian plácidamente.

Tan embobado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que por megafonia estaban diciendo que en unos momentos aterrizarían en Sapporo. La azafata se paseó por todo el avión y cuando llegó, Heiji salió del trance y se dispuso a despertar a Ran.

Heiji: Ran – dijo susrrándole al oido – Ran, estamos a punto de llegar.

Ran (abriéndo los ojos y encontrándose con los ojos de Heiji muy cerca) - ¿Ya? ¡Que rápido!

Heiji: Ran, respecto a la conversación anterior a tu sueño, cuando creas que estás preparada la retomamos.

Ran: vale, Hattori.

El avión aterrizó y los cuatro salieron de allí, cogieron el equipaje y entraron en un taxi en dirección al hotel.

En la cadena de equipajes del aeropuerto aun estaban dos jóvenes que esperaban sus maletas.

Chico: A ver si sale ya d euna puñetera vez mi maleta.

Chica: Es que eres gafe. ¿De que color era?

Chico: Negra… venga y encima sale bollada.

Chica: No te quejes tanto y cógela, que el taxi nos espera.

Los dos cogieron el taxi en dirección al hotel, sin saber que el chico se iba a reencontrar con un viejo conocido.


	14. La oscuridad me vence

¡Buenas!

¿Como va todo? Yo superafónica ya que ayer fue el cumple de mi papi y canté y grité mucho... ahora ni puedo tragar la comida. Tambien ando estresada por culpa del curso de monitora de ocio que estoy haciendo desde la semana pasada... 10 horas al día encerrada... puff... llego a las 9 y pico de la noche a casita y no tengo ganas de nada, la verdad. Así que perdonadme el retraso, hoy subo porque he llegado antes, que sino os tenías que esperar a la semana que viene...

Respondo a los reviews, que han sido escasitos.

**Satoshi-Taicho**: amigooo! ¿Corto? Que quieres que te diga, no estaba muy inspirada cuando lo escribí... y más o menos, todos los capis tienen la misma letra, unos menos y otros más... pero me alegro que vayas siguiendo el hilo.

**Lady Paper**: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer esta historia. A ver, voy a ir por puntos. Me gusta escribir simple y directo, ya que así se hace más entenedor, creo. Y en algo me parezco a Gosho, que me voy por temas que no son la trama... comprende que tengo que introducir nuevos personajes y claro, el viaje de Ran no iba a quedar colgado, la verdad. Lo del jersei en el aeropuerto es una cosa que extraje de una experiencia real de la que fui testigo: en el viaje de vuelta de Viena a la Ciudad Condal (ahora ya sabes de donde soy) para la Eurocopa, a un alemán le hicieron quitarse casi todo, y no veas la que se lió allí... no tienen que poner los controles tan estrictos, ya que a la mínima pita. Tus hipótesis se acercan bastante a la realidad, aunque lo de Kazuha no se desvelará hasta dentro de unos capis, los dos de Shibuya ya los verás aparecer dentro de nada. Y otra cosa, la trama volverá dentro de 2 capis, así que tranquila y espera, que lo bueno está por llegar xD Muchos besos y espero que te guste el capi.

**Sayuri Nara**: ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Pensaba que estabas perdida por ahí xD A ver, Ran está muy confusa, se siente sola y claro... El problema de Kazuha no se desvelará hasta dentro de unos capis, pero claro, no te pienso decir nada xd Aquí tienes la conti, disfruta.

A los que no dejais mensaje pero leeis el fic, gracias también pero dignaros a comentar, que no muerdo!!

A continuación os dejo el siguiente capítulo, diciéndoos que es un pelín triste y entretenido, porque ¿no? Espero que os guste y hala... ahí os lo dejo. ¡Disfrutad!

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 14. La oscuridad me vence.

El taxi llegó al hotel y al bajar comprobaron que no era un hotel cualquiera, sino un 5 estrellas. Los tres felicitaron a Ran por haber ganado ese viaje y sin más preámbulos entraron derechos a la recepción.

Recepcionista: Buenos días. ¿Me podrían decir si llevan reserva?

Ran: Sí, somos 4 y reservamos ayer dos habitaciones dobles.

Recepcionista: ¿Su nombre?

Ran: Ran Mouri.

Recepcionista: Sí, aquí está. Miren, son las habitaciones 402 y 404. Las comidas se sirven de 8.30 a 10, 13.30 a 5.40 y 21 a 22.30h. Pueden disponer de un balneario y está todo incluido. Al acercarse el verano se han habilitado hamacas para la playa y algunas noches hay shows o discoteca. Disfruten de la estancia.

Ran: Gracias.

Cogió las targetas y fueron hacia el ascensor. Cuando bajó tenían tantas maletas (3 las chicas y 2 los chicos) que no cabían los cuatro, así que Conan y Kazuha subieron primero. Mientras, Ran y Heiji quedaron solos abajo. El silencio dominó la estancia por completo, que se rompió cuando se oyó el "click" del elevador. Heiji dejó pasar a Ran con su maleta y él entró después. Las puertas se cerraron y empezaron a subir pero de golpe se pararon entre el 2º y 3r piso. Además se apagaron las luces.

Ran, asustada, empezó a chillar e intentó dar un paso hacia delante pero no se había percatado que delante de ella yacían más maletas, de modo que tropezó con ellas y cayó hacia delante, contra Heiji. Éste la cogió en cuanto se pegó a él y la abrazó.

Heiji: Ran, cálmate. Alguien nos sacará de aquí. Oye – viendo que ésta ya había parado de gritar – tú eres única, así que no pierdas los nervios.

Ran: Ya los estoy perdiendo cuando estoy contigo – sonó tan sincero que al instante enrojeció pero al estar a oscuras el moreno no se percató.

Heiji: Pues yo no te tengo que poner nerviosa. Soy tu amigo.

Ran: sí.. un amigo… - su cabeza se fue al vuelo anterior.

En ese momento las luces se encendieron y el ascensor siguió subiendo. Heiji pudo apreciar el tono rojizo de las mejillas de Ran y sonrió. Sonó un "click" y bajaron del ascensor con los bártulos. Kazuha estaba esperando a Ran en la 402 y Conan en la 404. Habían sido ellos los que habían llamado a recepción por la avería del ascensor. Entraron en sus cuartos y empezaron a deshacer maletas.

Cuando hubieron acabado, Ran estaba tan distraída que le dijo a Kazuha que no la esperara para almorzar. Salió del dormitorio y se encaminó a la planta baja. Salió del hotel y empezó a andar alrededor del paseo marítimo. Como llevaba la toalla entró a la playa, la estiró y se tumbó. *^Mi vida se está desmoronando, intento olvidar a Shinichi y el modo es sentir nose que con su amigo Hattori. De verdad que no se que hacer ya, me meto en la vida de la gente y encima la mía cada vez va peor* pensaba mientras empezaban a surcar lágrimas de sus ojos. *¡Ni quiero vivir, me quiero morir!* gritó mientras se derrumbaba. Quisiera o no, Ran había caído en una agujero del que sería muy difícil salir.

Kazuha bajó a almorzar con los dos chicos, terminaron y Ran no había vuelto. Ella iba a salir para buscarla pero la acompañaron. Fueron andando por el paseo pero la playa yacía desierta. Conan vio una toalla y empezó a correr hacia ella, sabiendo que estaba la mujer por la que daría la vida. Cuando llegó vio que no se equivocaba: Ran estaba tumbada boca abajo y había manchas rojas en la parte inferior de la toalla y humedad en la superior.

Conan: está dormida, pero parece que no está herida.

Kazuha: la sangre debe ser de…

Heiji: dejadlo ya, hay que llevársela al hotel. Kazuha, cógela.

Kazuha la cogió en brazos y notó que la chica había perdido peso. Los cuatro volvieron al hotel. Al llegar, Ran despertó.

Ran: ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Aaahh! – Kazuha, del grito la dejó caer al suelo.

Heiji: ¿Tú eres tonta o qué te pasa?

Kazuha: Lo siento, Ran.

Ran (levantándose): bueno, iré a descansar y llegaré al balneario.

Conan: Ran, yo bajaré.

Ran: vale, ¿Kazuha, tú vienes?

Kazuha: venga sí.

Heiji: ya que insistís, bajaré.

Subieron a las habitaciones, escogieron los bikinis y se dispusieron a bajar. Iban vestidos, por tanto, nadie sabía como eran los trajes de baño, exceptuando, claro está, los compañeros de habitación. Llegaron a la planta -1, donde se localizaba el balneario. Éste estaba lleno a más no poder. Ran fue hacia la piscina grande, se quitó la ropa y la toalla y dejó ver su bikini deportivo. En cambio, Kazuha lucía un conjunto más habitual. Las dos se metieron rápidamente al agua.

Ran: Kazuha, voy a nadar un poco.

Kazuha: yo estoy en los chorros con los demás, que Heiji y Conan se acaban de meter.

Ran: veo que con Hattori parece que rula la cosa.

Kazuha: espera y verás…

Kazuha se dirigió a los chorros y Ran hizo unos cuantos largos, pero se empezó a encontrar fatigada y se apoyó en un borde. Desafortunadamente su mano fue a parar encima de otra.

Ran (sacando la mano): ¡perdone!

Chico: no si no pasa nada – miró a la chica y la reconoció – tú eres la chica del señor Mouri.

Ran: ¿nos conocemos?

Chica (apareciendo): ¡Kaito! Ui… parece que te interrumpido.

Kaito: estaba hablando con la señorita Mouri. Encantado, soy Kaito Kuroba.

Aoko: y yo Aoko Nakamori.

Ran: el gusto es mío por conocer dos personas nuevas. Pero si me disculpáis, yo voy a ir pasando, que llevo un día.

Aoko: ¿estás sola? Lo digo por si quieres cenar acompañada.

Ran: voy con aquél grupo – dijo señalando al trio de los chorros.

Kaito giró la vista y sonrió al ver que su principal rival estaba allá.


	15. Dolores y risas

¡Buenos días, tardes o noches!

¿Como va todo? Yo entusiasmada y muy contenta. He aprovado todas las asignaturas de la uni excepto una a la que no me presenté, así que estoy extasiasa, sobretodo porque no me esperaba un aprovado, el de Fisicoquímica I, que es la asignatura con la que tiran la gente hacia atrás... así que naaa.

Antes de nada, respondo a los reviews:

**Satoshi-Taicho**: ¿interesante? esperate a leer más y comprueba... esto se va liando cada vez más y más xD Y calidad, bueno mejor ni hablamos porque tus fanfics si que son buenos ;) Besos y cuídate!

**Sayuri Nara**: ¿Tú me ves con ganas de romper esas parejas que nuestro querido Gosho se ha esforzado tanto por marcar? ¡¡Noo!! Pero si que voya marear un poco la perdíz, sobretodo con Ran, que está muy confundida y algo le pasa... Y si, me apetecía poner a Aoko y Kaito, ya que así pueden dar mas juego en la trama que dentro de unos capis volverá a aparecer. Gracias por seguir siempre este fic y por serme fiel xD

**guardiana Peqe**: A ver, lo del rival precisamente no iba por el de Osaka... veo que en este capi y en el siguiente voy a tener que salir "cames ajudeu-me" porque te vas a exaltar mucho... pero repito, NO ROMPERÉ LAS PAREJAS. Ya pasará "algo" que haga que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce.

**Ona**: si se te hacer amena la lectura, quiere decir que algo estoy haciendo bien xD Me alegra que vuelvas a estar por aquí, y si, a Ran le pasa algo... ya se verá xD Besos!

Ahora si, os dejo con el capítulo avisándoos que la semana que viene volveré a colgar un capítulo o incluso 2 si me lo pediís de rodillas xD Después nada, porque todo el agosto estoy fuera... Espero que os guste, y sobretodo, recordad que la trama no vuelve hasta dentro de 2 capítulos pero que estos de "relleno" son importantes ya que hay pequeños detalles que pueden ser determinantes en un futuro.

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 15. Dolores y risas

Ran, acompañada por Kaito y Aoko, fueron a los chorros. Cuando llegaron solo vieron a Conan haciendo el muerto. A Ran le extrañó tanto que se acercó a él, pero al dar un paso alguien le cogió el pie y estiró hacia abajo, hundiéndola por completo. Ella abrió sus ojos y vio a dos figuras riéndose. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas y llegó a la superficie. Por un pelo no se había ahogado. En cuanto su cabeza salió, buscó a Conan con la mirada, me miraron y ella le dio a entender que se marchaba fuera. Fue hacia la escalera y salió. Cogió su bolsa, la toalla, las chanclas y abandonó las termas rápidamente.

Cuando ella hubo salido de la piscina, las dos figuras que la habían ahogado sacaron sus caras al descubierto.

Conan: ¡vosotros estáis tontos o qué! Ran ha venido aquí a relajarse, no a que la vayais ahogando.

Heiji: nos hemos pasado algo.

Kazuha: tendremos que ir a ver como está.

Kaito: yo de vosotros la dejaría tranquila.

Heiji: ¿se puede saber quién eres tú?

Kaito: yo soy Kaito Kuroba.

Aoko: yo yo Aoko Nakamori.

Kazuha: ¿la hija del inspector?

Aoko: la misma.

Conan: si nos os importa, yo voy a ir subiendo, a ver si puedo ver a Ran. No, quedaros – viendo como Kazuha y Heiji iban hacia la escalera – ya nos veremos después. Un gusto, Kaito y Aoko.

Kaito: el gusto es mío – le respondió mientras Conan se iba hacia el ascensor – Shinichi Kudo – susurró.

Kazuha: pues yo soy Kazuha Toyama y él es…

Aoko: es Heiji Hattori. Increíble.

Heiji: veo que si que me conoces.

Aoko: mi padre tiene una buena relación con el tuyo. Por cierto, ¿tú eres muy amigo de Kudo, no?

Heiji: ¿de Shinichi Kudo? Se podría decir que sí.

Kaito: que lástima que no esté por aquí, sino Aoko se hubiera embobado – al momento recibió un golpe en las costillas.

Aoko: no soy una chica obsesionada por los tíos.

Kaito: pues lo pareces.

Heiji (dirigéndose a Kazuha): estos me recuerdan a unos que yo se.

Kazuha: sí, tienes toda la razón.

Heiji: ¿Kuroba, te atreves a hacer unos largos contra mí?

Kaito: venga, vamos.

Los dos salieron de la zona de chorros para ir a los carriles. Mientras, las dos chicas cronometraban los tiempos de las dos carreras, en las cuales ganaron cada uno de ellos. Al final se quedaron los cuatro en el jacuzzi hablando y quedaron para cenar juntos.

Ran llegó al dormitorio y dejó todas sus pertenencias del baño. Se sentía mal. Después de salir de la piscina le había dado un bajón de tensión que le había llevado a subir a su cuarto sin fuerzas, con la vista borrosa y con ayuda de una asistenta.

Cuando dejó las cosas encima de la cama entró al baño y se dispuso a dar una ducha. Se fijó en sus manos, con heridas anteriores muy marcadas. Entró a la ducha, se duchó y salió. Fue hacia el armario, cogió la ropa interior y se vistió. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza y la parte baja del vientre, que le daba pinchazos; así que cogió un antimflamatorio y lo tomó. Volvió a abrir el armario, miró la ropa y escogió un pantalón negro recto con un cinturón rojo de lentejuelas, junto con una camiseta roja sin tirantes. Cerró el armario, se vistió, peinó y maquilló. Cuando pensó que estaba lista, entró al dormitorio riendo Kazuha.

Kazuha: ¡ Adiós Heiji! ¡Hola Ran! ¡Oooh! – dijo viéndola vestida. Heiji, que estaba fuera lo escuchó y se giró. Como Kazuha se había dejado la puerta abierta, se asomó y se quedó asombrado.

Heiji: Kazuha, te has dejado la puerta abierta.

Ran: déjalo Kazuha, me voy para abajo – salió del cuarto, donde estaba Heiji mirándola – cierro- cerró pero Heiji le barraba el paso. Ella se empezó a poner nerviosa, se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Heiji: Ran, la cena es a las nueve en el restaurante – dijo, cogiendo su muñeca y parándola, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la tubo que parar con una mano en la cintura, porque sino se la echaba encima – te esperaré.

Ran: Va .. le – dijo, al notar la cercanía – voy a ir bajando – Heiji le soltó la mano y ella siguió el camino hacia el ascensor.

Heiji entró en su cuarto con los accesorios del baño. Oyó la ducha y supuso que estaba Conan, así que abrió el armario, cogió la ropa y se quedó sentado en la cama esperando. Cuando Conan salió, el entró y se metió en la ducha.

Mientras, Kazuha ya se había duchado y se había puesto un traje de falda con camisa, además de llevar el pelo suelto. Cuando le dio por mirar al espejo, vio que su reloj marcaban las 8.30h.

Kazuha: ¡diooos! ¡No llegoo! – chilló, saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo sonoro. Bajó corriendo por las escalera y llegó al hall, donde nol habí nadie. Así que fue tirando hacia el restaurante, donde estaban Kaito y Aoko sentados en una mesa de seis. - ¿Chicos, me puedo sentar?

Kaito: claro guapa – Aoko lo miró de reojo - ¿si que has bajado pronto, no?

Kazuha: ¿pronto? Si queda un cuarto de hora.

Aoko: pues eres la primera que aparece por aquí.

Kazuha: ¿no habeis visto a Ran?

Kaito: No, pero a los chicos sí. Están justo detrás de ti.

Heiji: ¿así que Mouri no está aquí?

Kaito: no la hemos visto.

Conan: Heiji, ahora vengo con ella – salió de la terraza y vió que iba hablando por el movil. Colgó y le devolvió la mirada.

Ran: Conan, estaba hablando con mamá.

Conan: ¿ah si? – Murmuró pensando que ella era una mujer suspicaz – vamos, que nos esperan para cenar. Ran, ¡Ran! – dijo, mientras ella tenía la vista perdida.

Ran: ¿si? Vamos – y los dos se dirigieron a la mesa. Quedaban dos sitios, uno entre Heiji y Aoko y otro entre Kaito y Kazuha - ¿te importa que me siente aquí, Hattori?

Heiji: que va, siéntate – Ran se sentó y Conan hizo lo mismo – hemos pedido dos pizzas.

Ran: ¿Hattori, me puedes pedir algo más ligero? Es que no me encuentro muy bien – le susurró al oído – por favor.

Heiji: camarero – indicó a uno que pasaba por el lado – ¿puede modificar el menú y coger una pizza y un plato de arroz hervido?

Camarero: si señor – y se retira.

Heiji: ¿Ran, a que se debe este cambio? – todos los de la mesa miraron.

Ran: nada, por nada. No me siento muy bien.

Kazuha: Ran, no será … - se calló al ver la mirada de la ojiazul.

Kaito: ¿y que, os apuntáis mañana a la playa?

Kazuha:¡sí, vamos!

Heiji: no te emociones que tirarás toda la comida que acaba de servir el camarero.

Aoko: Kazuha, a ver si veniis a Tokyo. ¿Habeis estado alguna vez?

Ran: ¿alguna? Han venido muchas veces, de hecho, venimos los 4 de allí.

Aoko: ¿y a que se debe?

Kazuha: Ran, que es la campeona de Kanto.

Kaito: es verdad, lo escuché por la radio que había ganado la hija del detective Mouri. ¡Felicidades! – se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – así que de viaje… bueno, ¿y donde vivís tú y Conan?¿En Beika?

Conan: si claro, encima de la oficina. ¿Y vosotros?

Aoko: nosotros vivimos en Shibuya.

Ran se quedó blanca delante de esa afirmación. Cuando ella y Sonoko fueron a Shibuya a comprar, le pareció ver a Shinichi con una chica, pero ahora pensaba que podía ser Kaito con Aoko.

Conan (a Ran): ¿Ran, no comes más? – viendo que se había dejado medio plato lleno. Kazuha, en cambio, si que había comido *Parece que el cambio le va bien*.

Ran: es que no tengo mas hambre – al momento le dio un pinchazo otra vez y gritó – perdonadme, creo que iré tirando al salón – y se fue, dejando parados a los cuatro de la mesa. Heiji se levantó y salió corriendo, siguiendo la sombra de la ojiazul cuando la alcanzó en el sofá y…


	16. Un secreto guardado en sus corazones

¡Holaaa!

Creo que al ritmo que han augmentado los reviews, pues colgaré 3 capis esta semana, todo un record para este fic y para mi misma, creo que me lo agradecereis con creces... xD

Vamos a responder a los nombrosos reviews, gracias ya que llevo 56, no se dice tan rápido...

**Ona**: a Ran le pasa algo, y se descubrirá en este capítulo... y claro, el no estar con Shinichi influye mucho en su estado de ánimo... Lo del robo no te lo aseguro, ya que he de volver a meter trama por algún lado, así que ya se verá que papel tiene Kaito en los próximos capítulos.

**Satoshi-Taicho**: xD No es tan difícil, de momento... esperate a que vuelva a pillar la trama... gracias por comentar, amigo ;)

**Guardiana Peqe**: eso es lo que me gusta, que mis lectores se queden con las ganas de leer más xD Creo que me acabarás persiguiendo, pero tranquila, parece que lo de Heiji y Ran se calmará, las aguas volverán a su cauce. Kaito ya sabía desde hacia tiempo que Conan es shinichi Kudo, pero claro, ya se verá que pasa...

**alumna**: ¡Has vuelto! Tengo ganas de hablar contigo por tel. para que me cuentes TODO. Enfin, vamos al fic. Pues que sepas que había pensado en que Ran y Heiji progresaran, pero al final me eché hacia atrás... xD

**Sayuri Nara**: ¿Retorcida? Así son las cosas, xD Dime que crees que le pasa a Ran y puede que aciertes, porque últimamente aciertas mucho xD Enfin, Heiji está confuso, Ran siempre ha sido una buena amiga para él y ahora este comportamiento... enfin espérate a leer.

Finalizados los comentarios, deciros que en este capítulo se acabaran de aclarar las cosas entre la karateca y el moreno ^^ Se que se zanjará el tema, pero recordad que aun hay flancos abiertos, y que teneis que recordar los capítulos de trama ya que en un capítulo más nos meteremos de lleno... y se que os gustará xD Espero que os guste este capítulo y dejeis algo de comentarios, que siempre se agradecen. Mañana colgaré otro si por lo menos hay "un" review.

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 16. Un secreto guardado en sus corazones.

La vio que estaba sentada en el sofá, con sus manos cubriéndose la parte baja del vientre y aguantando un grito de dolor. Al verla así, se sentó junto a ella.

Heiji: Ran, respira, respira hondo.

Ran: ¿Qué haces aquí, Hattori? – preguntó ella entrecortadamente.

Heiji: Era el único que había acabado y me supo mal que te fueras.

Ran: No te mol..- se calló por notó otro pinchazo y no pudo resistir el grito – Hattori, llévame de aquí…

Heiji: Vámonos – la cogió en brazos y notó la ligerez de su cuerpo - ¿Oiga, tiene alguna habitación doble libre?

Recepcionista: sí, mire en la última planta, aquí tiene la llave.

Heiji cogió la llave y llevó a la morena a la habitación, no sin antes avisar a Conan y a Kazuha que se quedaría con ella. Al entrar, notó que no era una habitación cualquiera, era una suite. Depositó a Ran en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

Heiji: ahora que estamos aquí, solos, me explicaras que te pasa, antes de que me ponga a hacer deducciones.

Ran: Hattori, esto… creo que no seré capaz de explicártelo, no me salen las palabras.

Heiji: pues si no quieres… pero este dolor de vientre me parece que ya se lo que es.

Ran: no entiendo porque me encuentro tan mal… ¡ah!

Heiji: ¿te has tomado algo ya? - Ran asintió – bien, ya suponía que tendría ese "problema" que tienen todas las chicas, lo de la playa me da una prueba que así es – Ran enrojece considerablemente – ten – le tiende una manzanilla – tómatelo y verás como te sientes mejor.

Ran: gracias Hattori – se tomó la infusión y se quedó sentada junto a él – pensaba que tu no llevabas el tema, en casa no se habla y – Heiji le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla.

Heiji: si quieres que te diga la verdad, ya conozco bastante a Kazuha y creo conocerte a ti para darme cuenta.

Ran: Oye Hattori… me gustaría aclararte lo del vuelo.

Heiji: desahógate – al decir esto, a Ran le volvieron las ganas de levantarse e irse – Ran, se que lo estás pasando mal por lo de Kudo y tal, pero hay que ser fuerte.

Ran: ¿Hattori, tú que harías si sintieras que estás traicionando a tu primer amor por otro chico? ¡Dime! – Esto lo dijo mientras su voz se tornaba amarga – me siento vacía, solo hago que entrenar para desconectar, me como el coco cada noche, no duermo y encima ahora parece que me atrae otro chico – tiritaba entera.

Heiji: Ran, tranquilízate y túmbate – la tumbó y la tapó – llamaré a recepción para que le digan a Kazuha que te quedas aquí a dormir.

Ran: gracias Hat – pero Heiji la volvió a callar con su dedo índice – Heiji.

Heiji: sí, llámame por mi nombre. Me quedaré aquí, por si pasara algo – dijo señalando la otra cama – ya he avisado a Conan, así que no te preocupes, así que te apago la luz. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, Heiji apagó la luz y se quedó observándola *Me gustaría comprenderla más, yo se que ella espera que Kudo vuelva, pero lo mío es peor. Con Kazuha no avanzo y tengo que pensar algo, porque tengo un mal presentimiento no la quiero perder… bah, si no la vas a perder, por favor razona Heiji de una…* pero se vio interrumpido al oír la calmada respiración de la morena y unos suspiros que derivaban a palabras incomprensibles.

Ran: No quiero… no me hagas esto… ¡noo! – esta última palabra la gritó, con lo que Heiji se sentó en su cama.

Heiji: Ran, despierta – le susurró al oído de esta, que con el contacto se estremeció pero no abrió los ojos – Ran, por favor, abre esos ojos celestes – le volvió a susurrar muy cerca de su boca. Ran recibió el aliento caliente y lo aspiró. Poco a poco, abrió esos ojazos azules.

Ran: Heiji, no puede ser – al verlo tan cercano a ella se sonrojó y intentó girarse pero notó un pichazo seguido de otro - ¡ahh! – chilló sin poderlo remediar. Intentó incorporarse, pero su cara rozó a la del moreno, con lo que volvió a estremecerse, cayendo nuevamente a la cama.

Heiji: Ran… - no podía ver todo, había sentido su cara rozándose con la tez de la morena lateralmente después de que hubiera chillado y había caído en la cama - ¿No te ha hecho aún efecto, no? – la chica asintió con la cabeza. Estaba tiritando mucho – espera, te traigo mantas.

Heiji se levantó, fue al armario y cogió una manta, que seguidamente colocó encima de la colcha de la cama de Ran. Le dio un antipirético, ya que estaba algo caliente, y la morena se volvió a tumbar, desviando la mirada.

Heiji: Ran, tranquilízate ya – se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente – tienes unas décimas, pero es normal. Tu dolor bajará, estoy seguro. He visto algunos casos de estos en las prácticas.

Ran: ¿prácticas? No me digas que cuando acabes el instituto quieres ser… ¡quieres estudiar medicina!

Heiji: (sonriéndole) correcto, señorita detective. Y ahora es tiempo de ir a dormir – la miró porque tenía la vista gacha – Ran – la volvió a coger de la barbilla y ésta no tubo más remedio que mirarlo – Ran, no tengas miedo a nada ni a nadie.

Ran: Heiji, yo…- justo en ese momento sus párpados se cerraron y cayó en sus brazos.

Heiji la mantuvo en sus brazos, escuchando la profunda respiración de la morena mientras le acariciaba el pelo. La acostó, la tapó y se sentó a su lado, observándola detalladamente. *Joer, parece que voy a estar en vela un buen rato, y son las tres de la mañana y me voy a echar*. Se levantó, se acostó en calzoncillos encima de cama y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos de luz empezaron a entrar por las rendijas de los ventanales de la suite, desvelando al chico ocupante de ésta.

Heiji: ¡uaaaah! – se incorporó de golpe y vio, con sorpresa, que la otra cama estaba vacía. Entonces se percató que el baño estaba ocupado gracias al sonido de la ducha. Se levantó y sacó el bañador de la bolsa que había ordenado que le subieran. Abrió la ventana y respiró la brisa marítima que entraba. Se dispuso a ponerse el bañador cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono de la habitación. Lo cogió.

Kazuha: ¡Buenos días Ran!

Heiji: me parece que te equivocas.

Kazuha: ¿Heiji? ¿Está Ran por ahí? *Si no está, te mato*.

Heiji: está en la ducha.

Kazuha: ah bueno, oye, que quedamos que iríamos a la playa, así que cuando acabéis, bajad.

Heiji: no tardamos.

Kazuha: ¡hasta ahora!

Heiji colgó el teléfono y se levantó. En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y salieran. Iba con una camiseta atada al cuello y unos shorts negros.

Ran: ¡Buenos días, Heiji!

Heiji: (reponiéndose de la vista anterior) ¡Buenos días! ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Ran: Sí, parece que tus consejos van bien. Muchas gracias – se dirigió a su cama y se sentó - ¿Me puedes pasar la bolsa que están en el baño? La he subido mientras estabas dormido con la ayuda de Conan – Heiji se la tendió y entró al baño. *No tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa, pero si voy se que me irá muy bien para desconectar. Ahora solo hace falta esperar a Heiji* y en ese momento salió él vestido.

Heiji: ¿Bajamos? – dijo poniéndose la camiseta y cogiendo la bolsa.

Ran: ¡vamos!

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, y después a la recepción, no sin antes coger dos jumos para desayunar algo. Para los dos había sido una noche larga e inconfesable. Un secreto guardado en sus corazones.


	17. Día de playa

¡Buenas!

Veo que de momento solo llevo un review, de mi queridísima alumna :), así que como prometí colgaré el siguiente capítulo, que os va a empezar a poner en tensión...

Respondo al review:

**alumna: **si que la he laido en ese capítulo, pero ya verás como todo está aclarado... lo que creo que nadie se esperaba era que Heiji quisiera ser médico... xD Gracias por tus halagos, y si, quiero hablar contigo antes de irme de vacaciones!

Finalizada la respuesta, os dejo el capítulo 17, que dará mucho que pensar y espero que mucho reviews. ;)

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea.

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 17. Día de playa.

En la entrada del hotel se encontraron con Conan y Kazuha. Charlaron con ellos y salieron al paseo marítimo. Cogieron tres hamacas (para Conan una silla) y una sombrilla y avanzaron por la arena suave hasta encontrar un sitio. Conan dejó las bolsas, se quitó la camiseta y se fue directo al agua, seguido por Heiji. Mientras, las chicas colocaron las sombrillas, las hamacas y la silla y se tumbaron.

Ran: nena, no me habías dicho que tenías un bikini tan atrevido – dijo al verlo cuando Kazuha se quitó el vestido – vas a poner celoso a Heiji – al momento se arrepintió no haberse mordido la lengua.

Kazuha: ¿Heiji? ¿Y ese cambió?

Ran: me lo pidió ayer, cuando yo deliraba.

Kazuha: ¿Delirabas?

Ran: es que resulta que me encontraba muy mal, Kazu, no te quiero engañar, hacia tiempo que no lo pasaba tan mal.

Kazuha: Ran, yo no te quiero poner triste – se fijó que aun no se había quitado ninguna prenda – Ran, ya es hora que empieces a disfrutar de la vida, así que empieza a tomar el sol ya.

Ran: vale – se quitó la parte del suéter y se tumbó, enseñando su bikini de escote de palabra de honor negro – Kazu, voy a descansar. Ve con Heiji si quieres – señaló a Heiji, que la llamaba – yo me quedo aquí.

Kazuha se levantó y se fue hacia el agua con los chicos, mientras estos hacían locuras desafiando el oleaje. Ran se puso las gafas de sol y se volvió a tumbar, disfrutando de los rayos de sol que inundaban su cuerpo. Entonces recordó algo * Razones para matar hay muchas, pero no se necesita ninguna razón para salvar a alguien *. Se ruborizó y no se dio cuenta que unos ojos azules la observaban desde uno de los balcones del hotel y sonreía. *Te encontré, Angel*.

Ran se empezaba a quedar dormida cuando notó que algo se acercaba a su mejilla y se giró para ver quien era el causante, encontrándose con unos ojos celestes que la atravesaban.

Kaito: veo que no se te puede asustar – dijo componiendo una sonrisa y sentándose en una hamaca que había traído, a su lado – será mejor que te gires, te vas a quemar.

Ran: (haciéndole caso se giró) ¿Me puedes poner crema? – al rato se mordió los labios, que sangraron, por haber sido tan impulsiva - ¿Y Aoko?

Kaito: (cogió el bote de crema, se puso en las manos y se sentó en la hamaca de la ojiazul) está en el agua con Toyama – le empezó a aplicar la crema mientras le hablaba - ¿Ya estás mejor? – Ran hizo ademán de decir algo pero la cortó – No me preguntes como lo se, simplemente es así – acabó de aplicarle crema y se volvió a tumbar en la hamaca, mirándola.

Ran: vale la pena haber venido aquí, así volveré a Tokyo morenita. No me pongo negra desde que… - su mirada se ensombreció.

Kaito: (se percató de la mirada) ¿Oye, que tal si pido unas bebidas? – Al momento pasó un camarero del chiringuito con una nevera portátil – venga, yo quiero un tinto de verano.

Ran: póngame una clara – le enseñó la pulsera al camarero, quien les sirvió inmediatamente – vamos a hacer un brindis.

Kaito: Sí, porque estas vacaciones sean las mejores – y chocaron las copas, bebiendo posteriormente – Mouri, antes te he visto triste, pero no tienes que estar así. Tienes que olvidar.

Ran: ¡Kuroba, crees que es muy fácil pero no lo es! ¡Tú no sabes lo que sufro cada noche! – chilló muy fuerte. Al momento vio el error que había cometido – yo, lo siento, no tienes la culpa…

Kaito: no debía haber sacado el tema, perdóname a mí – los dos callaron durante un instante, en el cual salieron del agua las cuatro figuras y llegaron hacia donde estaban ellos.

Conan: si Nakamori, dame esa toalla.

Aoko: Ahí va. ¿Kaito? Tierra llamando a Kaito.

Kaito: ¡Aoko! – Se levantó del susto – vaya, ya habéis salido.

Aoko: veo que habéis pedido – viendo las dos copas vacías en la mesita del camarero.

Heiji: ¿Y no me has pedido nada, Kuroba?

Kaito: si mira, yo que se lo que queríais.

Kazuha: ¿Ran, vamos para el hotel? Ya es casi la 1 pm.

Ran: como pasa el tiempo. Vamos a recoger.

Los seis recogieron todo y volvieron al hotel, se ducharon y bajaron a comer. Después del almuerzo, las chicas acordaron ir a comprar y los chicos se quedaron echando unas partidas al póker.

En el cuarto de Ran y Kazuha se hallaban ellas, durmiendo. En cambio, en el de Aoko (dormía sola) estaba la ocupante leyendo una nota que había recibido:

"Esta noche se celebrará una cena en la sede del gobierno. Queda invitada para ésta, junto con su pareja. Puede traer algún amigo, si lo desea. Solo diga que va a cargo de "Suoh Shiragami", representante del gobernador Jimei Masuyama. Esperamos su asistencia.

Suoh."

Pasado tres horas…

En el vestíbulo se respiraba un ambiente tenso. Heiji estaba discutiendo con Kazuha porque él quería ir a comprar y ella no le dejaba con la escusa que la espiaría. Entretanto, Ran hablaba por teléfono con su padre y no podía muy buena cara; y para rematarlo, Kaito no paraba de meterse con Aoko por como vestía.

Conan: ¿Nakamori?

Aoko: Para ti soy Aoko, Conan.

Conan: Aoko – pronunciando costosamente - ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros cuatro a la cena?

Aoko: no os voy a dejar solos.

Kaito: tú lo que no quieres es pagar las copas.

Ran: (colgando el móvil) pareja, mejor que os calméis, ya habrán emociones esta noche. Kazuha – la aludida se giró – vámonos, que se nos hace tarde. Chicos – viendo como Heiji y Kaito se daban la vuelta – a las ocho aquí, ¿entendido? – puso una cara amenazante que Conan conocía mucho.

Kaito y Heiji: Sí.

Así las chicas se marcharon de tiendas, en las cuales se compraron tres vestidos y zapatos. Pero Kazuha estaba inquieta, tenía una horrible sensación que no estaban solas. Lo que no sabía ella ni las dos que la acompañaban era que aquella noche iba a ser determinante para sus vidas.


	18. El secuestro

¡Hola!

Aquí os dejo el último capítulo antes de empezar unas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, que por cierto, tengo muchas ganas de irme xD Pero claro, echaré de menos vuestros comentarios. Ahora respondo a los reviews:

**Ona**: claro que Conan tendrà más protagonismo, muchísimo más... de echo, ahroa entramos ya en fase de trama total, y él es una pieza básica. No habrán personajes nuevos, todos los conoceis, en teoria... Gracias por seguir el fic.

**guardiana peqe**: Heiji no durmió en la misma cama que Ran, sino en camas diferentes. Creo que Conan confia mucho en su mejor amigo, así que no tenía porque pasar nada. ¿Kaito en aparición? No lo creo, pasará algo más gordo que cambiara el fic 360º. Besos.

**Lady Paper**: el misterioso personaje creo que ya lo podias haver adivinado, una persona que llama "Angel" a Ran, que tiene ojos azules... conviertete en Conan y haz deducciones xD Besos y me alegro ver tu comentario de nuevo por aquí, se agradece.

**alumna**: No me has llamado aun, ya estás tardando xD Los celos no juegan en este fic, ya te lo digo, pero si, Kazuha se siente observada y eso no es nada bueno... sigue leyendo, amor!

Finalmente os dejo el capítulo 18, titulado "El secuestro". Como veis, el título ya nos indica algo fuerte que hará cambiar la historia radicalmente, y espero que en los reviews no me mateis (por si acaso, voy corriendo... XD).

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 18. El secuestro.

Dos chicos se encontraban delante de la habitación 404 con cara de pocos amigos.

Heiji: ¿se puede saber por qué tardan tanto?

Conan: has de entender a las mujeres.

Heiji: has de entender… ¡no me entra en la cabeza!

Conan: impaciente…

Heiji: ¡No disimules, Kudo!

Conan: ¿En que he de disimular?

Heiji: ¡maldito! – cuando lo iba a coger, la puerta se abrió.

Kazuha: ¡Heiji!

Heiji y Conan se giraron, quedándose de piedra. Kazuha vestía con un vestido rojo atada al cuello con la espalda al aire, y ajustado hasta el suelo. Los zapatos eran negros a juego con el bolso. Ran llevaba un vestido negro con escote de palabra de honor, con vuelo hasta los pies y con ribetes blancos. Los zapatos eran blancos junto con el bolso. Iban peinadas con dos recogidos idénticos.

Kazuha: ¿se os ha comido la lengua el gato?

Heiji: (reponiéndose) nada nada, vamos que llegaremos tarde.

En recepción se encontraron con Kaito y Aoko. Kaito vestía con traje oscuro, a conjunto con Aoko, que lucía un vestido azul oscuro hasta la rodilla. Estaban radiantes.

Los seis fueron andando hacia la residencia del gobernador, que estaba a unos diez minutos del hotel. Al entrar, Aoko enseñó la invitación y así pasaron al salón, donde había mas de un centenar de invitados. Se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a que se diera el discurso. Se apagaron las luces.

Presentador: gracias por haber asistido a este evento, en el que celebramos el 50ª aniversario del gobernador de Kanto, Jimei Masuyama.

Heiji: ¿Ha dicho Masuyama?

Conan: no puede ser...

Presentador: ¡Y aquí le tenemos!

Jimei: buenas noches. Repito lo agradecido que estoy por estar aquí con el gobernador de Sapporo y con todos ustedes. Espero que disfruten de la velada.

Dicho esto, la sala se iluminó y los camareros empezaron a traer la comida a las mesas. Heiji y Conan se cegaron de comida mientras las tres chicas conversaban. Kaito parecía estar desganado y miraba fijamente a la mesa de políticos. Al cabo de treinta minutos, el presentador volvió a hablar.

Presentador: ahora procederemos al momento de la tarta.

El señor Jimei sopló las velas e hizo el corte de rigor al pastel. A continuación se repartió por las mesas varios trozos de tarta y los invitados se la comieron junto las bebidas.

Heiji: todo está yendo muy tranquilo.

Conan: ni que lo digas.

Ran: ¿Qué estáis tramando? No me lo digáis, no lo quiero ni saber. Kazu, acompáñame al baño.

Kazuha: vamos.

Se levantaron y fueron hacia el baño, sin saber que las seguían dos figuras negras. Al entrar al baño se extrañaron porque estaba oscuro.

Kazuha: es muy extraño. ¿Se habrá ido la luz?

Ran: espera un momento, voy al pasillo a ver si encuentro algo.

Pero no le dio tiemo a salir ya que al instante cayeron desmayadas a causa de un gas incoloro filtrado en los aseos. Las dos sombras las cogieron las metieron en un coche blindado. Arrancaron y se fueron.

Mientras, en el salón había empezad el baile, pero la mesa de Nakamori no se movía. Conan, Kaito y Heiji jugaban al póker, y Aoko estaba preocupada porque habían pasado treinta minutos y las chicas no volvían.

Aoko: ¿Kaito, no crees que se retrasan?

Kaito: ¿Los camareros con tus copas?

Aoko: ¡Noo! Digo las chicas.

Conan: (levantado la vista de las cartas) ¿No ha vuelto Ran?

Aoko: (furiosa) ¡Es lo que intento decir desde hace un minuto, pero este tarado – señalando a Kaito - ¡No se entera!

Conan: esperad, iré a mirar – se levantó.

Aoko: tú solo no puedes ir – se levantó también y se encaminaron juntos hacia los lavabos, pero...

Presentador: gobernador Masuyama. Gobernador lo agitó y cayó al suelo.

Gente: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Heiji: ¡Que alguien llame a un ambulancia y a la policía! ¡Kudo! – este último no le pasó desapercibido a Kaito, que sonrió astutamente.

Pero Conan estaba parado enfrente de los aseos, con una cara más blanca que la leche y una nota en el dorso de la mano. Aoko tenía lágrimas en los ojos que le brotaban sin cesar. Kaito y Heiji corrieron hacia allí, y al ver sus caras no presagiaron nada bueno.

Kaito: Aoko, ha habido una muerte – al oírlo, aun sollozó más la joven - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aoko: (tartamudeando) no es.. tán.

Kaito: ¿Cómo que no están?

Aoko: (seguía tartamudeando) hemos lelgado y ya no había nadie. He llamado a los agentes de seguridad y nos han dicho que no las han visto en el perímetro.

Heiji: (muy pálido, aunque sea moreno) ¿Estáis seguros?

Conan: (con voz de ultratumba) y no es solo eso, han dejado esto – y le tendió la nota, que Heiji se apresuró a leer.

"Buenas noches señores Edogawa, Hattori, Kuroba y señorita Nakamori.

Se que cuando lean esta nota ya habrán llegado tarde porque me temo que les habrán sido sustraídas dos preciosidades.

Si valoran sus vidas, el señor Edogawa se ha de presentar mañana a las 16 horas en la puerta del Big Center solo.

Si no se presenta, nos quedaremos los presentes y les haremos una gran marca.

XXX.

V."


	19. Heiji, sácame viva de aquí

¡Holaa!

Ya estoy de vuelta por aquí, así que lo menos que podía hacer es subir un capítulo de este manganime que me encanta. Se que algunos de vosotros estaba esperando la continuación, así que ahora mismo os la dejo. Antes, por favor, respondo a los pocos reviews que habeis dejado. Gracias por esos 65 de los que llevamos. Gracias.

**Ona**: ¿que corra? Espérate, que necesito una cinta transporadora para ir aun más rápido xD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, pero es que había que dar un giro a la historia, sino tanto "bonito" podía llegar a ser muy empalagoso. Lo de Kazuha es un cebo, al igual que Ran... No la podían dejar libre, sino podía contar todo a los demás. Besos.

**Satoshi-Taicho**: ¿Amenazas? Uis no sabes como se va a poner esto de interesante. Espero que sigas leyendo, se agradece. Cuídate.

**guardiana peqe**: a ver, amiga mía. Kaito Kid está con nuestros dos detectives, así que hay pocas posibilidades de que se trate de él.. hay más gente que puede antentar contra ellos. Espero tu coment ;)

**Sayuri Nara**: ¿Te puedo llamar Say¿ Es que como siempre firmas así. Eres la que más aciertas en tus deducciones, se nota que eres fan de este manganime hasta la muerte xD ¿De vacaciones en julio¿ Yo never xD Muchos besos.

Ahora sí, aquí teneis el capítulo, que espero que os siga gustando y que dejeis comentarios con muchas explicaciones, cosas que no os gusten, opiniones, deducciones...

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 19. Heiji, sácame viva de aquí.

Los 4 ocupantes del coche del taxista se apresuraron a llegar al hotel. Habían dejado la residencia del gobernador casi corriendo al saber el peligro que corrían las dos con aquella gente, porque Conan y Heiji estaban completamente seguros que había sido la organización. Pero antes de abandonar la residencia, Hattori había examinado el cadáver y había determinado que la causa de la muerte era estrangulamiento en el cuello con un hilo fino. Los invitados fueron examinados por agentes de policía pero no encontraron ninguna cuerda o hilo en ellos. Dejaron el caso sin resolver en manos de la policía y se fueron a coger un taxi hacia el hotel para hacer planes.

Llegaron a la puerta del hotel, bajaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la habitación de Heiji y Conan. Entraron los cuatro: Heiji fue al baño, Kaito se sentó en la cama junto a Aoko y Conan salió al balcón a hacer (o intentar) una llamada a Tokyo.

Conan: *Maldito seas, doctor, cógelo o te juro que..*

Shiho: (descolgando y con una voz soñadora) ¿Diga?

Conan: Miyano, no me acostumbro a tu voz.

Shiho: Ni yo la tuya, querido Kudo. ¿A qué viene esta llamada a las tres de la madrugada?

Conan: (irritado) ¡No es una simple llamada!

Shiho: ¡No me chilles!

Conan: (casi apartándose del teléfono) No estoy para discutir así que iré al grano. Han secuestrado a Toyama y a Ran.

Shiho: ¿Cómo? – el grito sonó por toda la casa, lo que hizo que Agasa se acercara al teléfono.

Conan: no tengo mucho tiempo para explicaciones. Estábamos en una fiesta en honor al gobernador Masuyama y ellas dos fueron al lavabo y no volvieron. Cuando fui a buscarlas con Nakamori...

Shiho: ¿Nakamori?

Conan: Aoko Nakamori, hija del inspector Nakamori, que lleva los casos de Kid. Pero no es eso a lo que me refería. Cuando íbamos para los aseos escuchamos gritos. El político había muerto asfixiado y no se encontró ni el alma ni el culpable.

Shiho: ¿Y las chicas?

Conan: no estaban en el baño. Me encontré una nota dirigida a nosotros, en la que me citan a mí solo en el Big Center mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.

Shiho: Kudo, es una trampa, no vayas.

Conan: si no lo hago, matarán a Ran y Toyama.

Shiho: veo que necesitarás ayuda. ¿Hay algún experto en informática contigo?

Conan: espera, que pregunto –entra en la habitación con el móvil en mano. Heiji ya ha salido del baño y tiene mala cara. Aoko está hablando por teléfono y Kaito sigue sentado en la cama - ¿Alguien de vosotros tres tiene manejo avanzado del pc?

Heiji: (con voz cabizbaja) yo lo básico.

Conan: entonces no me sirves. Digo si alguien sabe usar programas complejos, con distribuciones virtuales de redes...

Kaito: yo se un poco de eso. S te sirve de ayuda...

Conan: (retomando la conversación telefónica) ya he encontrado a uno.

Shiho: para hacer tiempo mientras vamos hacia allá, dile que se conecte a la red y le pasaré el archivo con la base de Sapporo. Así podéis ir pensando cosas. Mientras, el doctor y yo iremos hacia allí.

Conan: ¿Sabes algo más de lo que se cuece en Tokyo?

Shiho: sí, esa era una de las razones por las cuales te quería llamar. Fueron descubiertas las dos bases que yo encontré por el FBI, gracias a Shuichi, así que unos 50 fueron capturados. La policía no anda aun en marcha, ha sido un "poco" secreto.

Conan: yo creo que ya sería hora de decir algo.

Shiho: no, sabes que no puedes. Nos exponemos mucho.

Conan: ni exponerse ni nada. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Hay dos personas secuestradas! ¡Ya no es lo que era antes!

Shiho: bueno, vale señor detective. Pero que no se entere mucha gente.

Conan: pues ahora llamaré, y a Kogoro y Eri también.

Shiho: bien, vamos a coger lo que nos sea útil y cogeremos el primer avión. ¡Hasta luego, Kudo!

Conan: ¡Adiós! – colgó el móvil y miró hacia donde estaban los tres –venga, sacad un portátil, que empezamos.

Aoko salió de la habitación y volvió al cabo de dos minutos con un maletín en su mano. Lo colocó en la cama, sacó el portátil con el ratón y lo colocó en la mesa.

Aoko: Kaito, ven aquí.

Kaito: voy – se sentó en la silla y encendió el pc – Edogawa, dime que he de hacer.

Conan: a ver, abre el correo tuyo y agrega este contacto – le enseño el papel donde estaba anotada la dirección de correo electrónico.

Kaito: ya está. Me está enviando un archivo. ¿Lo abro?

Conan: ¿A qué estás esperando?

Kaito: si lo se no te digo nada ti. ¡Es un mapa!

Heiji: (levantándose y yendo hacia el escritorio) espera... espera un momento, aquí sale Sapporo.

Conan: si te fijas, donde concuerdan todos los puntos del mapa es una base, una base de ellos, la central, la más importante.

Kaito: y está bien llena –dijo señalando los puntos que se movían dentro del edificio de ocho plantas.

Aoko: ¿Pero quien es "esa gente"?

Heiji: no te lo podemos contar hasta que no llegue la policía.

Conan: he llamado a Kogoro y Eri. Dicen que vienen hacia aquí. Lo que si podemos hacer es averiguar más sobre el edificio. Kaito, sácanos los planos de la luz, gas, agua, etc. ¡Todo lo que puedas!

Kaito: marchando – empezó a teclear muy rápido, descubriendo pantalla poco a poco, mientras Conan volvía a hablar por teléfono, Heiji recogía los cuatro tes que había pedido y Aoko se estiraba en la cama.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

En una habitación oscura se hallaban dos chicas inconscientes encima de dos magníficos colchones limpios. La habitación no tenía ventanas y solo se hallaba una puerta cerrada con tres candados y una cerradura. Habían sido encerradas hacia un cuarto de hora por dos hombres y en la puerta habían dos guardias, por si las expertas en artes marciales intentaban escapar.

En aquel instante entraron 2 hombres, miraron hacia las camas, donde vieron las dos jóvenes dormidas.

Korn: ¿Las despertamos? Tenemos órdenes.

Bourbon: deberíamos. Coge la del vestido rojo, yo cogeré la de negro.

Korn y Bourbon fueron hacia las dos camas, se sentaron cada uno en una e intentaron incorporar a las dos chicas. Korn sentó a Kazuha y ésta se empezó a desvelar.

Kazuha: Uaaah. ¿Dónde estoy? – al momento notó que la sujetaban por la espalda y que sus muñecas estaban atadas fuertemente - ¡Suéltame, suéltame ya!

Korn: calladita estás más guapa, y no creo que estés en ningún derecho de decir nada.

Kazuha: ¿Cómo que no? ¡Nos habéis secuestrado!

Korn: uy, peleona has salido – la acercó a él y le susurró – pero así me gustan más. ¿La tuya no ha despertado? – preguntó a su compañero.

Bourbon: no, no se que hacer. No la teníamos que haber dormido con ese gas, puede que fuera más nocivo de lo comprobado.

Korn: pues a ver que hacemos con ésta – se dirigió a la ojiverde - ¡Para ya de moverte! Uy me llaman. ¿Diga?

Voz: ¿Han despertado?

Korn: la ojiverde sí, en cambio la ojiazul no da señales y Bourbon está intentando reanimarla.

Voz: dile a Bourbon que traiga a la ojiazul a la habitación acordada. A la otra, dejadla sola. Corto.

Korn: bien – dijo colgando el teléfono – Bourbon, llévate a la dormilona al lugar "B". Yo me voy, tendré que descansar para mañana. Adiós preciosa – le susurró a Kazuha. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió,.

Bourbon: vale más que no le irrites. Puede ser muy cruel con las mujeres. Cuando quieras ir al baño, toca al timbre y vendrá el guardia, te escoltará hasta el aseo y te devolverá aquí. Las comidas te las traerá alguien. Y no digas nada – callándola al ver que abría la boca – no chilles, no hagas nada – cogió a Ran por las brazos y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y con ella los tres candados y la cerradura.

Kazuha se volvió a tumbar en la cama y empezó a llorar. *¿Qué quería ese hombre? No quiero que piense que soy una cualquiera. Se han llevado a Ran. Heiji, Heiji por una vez en mi vida, te lo pido, sácame viva de aquí*.


	20. 1a fase completa

¡Buenos días!

Aquí estamos, subiendo otro capítulo de este fic, que ya tengo el honor de deciros que casi está acabado, quedan unos reetpques del epílogo y parece que ya lo tendré listo... pero tranquilos/as, aun quedan capítulos por leer y disfrutar.

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**Say**: xD me parece que volveràs a acertar en lo de Korn... pero espérate xD Besos.

**Ona**: lo de que no ocurra nada no te lo puedo asegurar, es que sino pasa nada, muy aburrido sería el fic... Y si, va a haver un encuentro masivo dentro de muy pocos capítulos, pero bueno... aun queda mucho xD

**alumna**: pues lo tiene que ser, sino esos robos tan perfectos no salen. No te digo nada más, sigue leyendo.

Espero que en este capítulo sigan los comentarios vuestros, chicas, que se os agradece muchísimo. Espero sugerencias, quejas, opiniones... lo que sea xD

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 20. 1ª fase completa.

Bourbon avanzaba con Ran hacia el ascensor, pulsó el botón y al minuto estaba subiendo hacia el piso 6º. Salió del ascensor y fue hacia un pasillo, que yacía desierto. Siguió andando y entró en la última habitación. Era enorme. A la izquierda estaba situada la cama matrimonial y a la derecha un gran armario y una puerta que daba a un baño. Enfrente de la puerta había dos ventanales tapados por cortinas. Al ser de noche, la iluminación se basaba en las luces que se habían activado al entrar en el dormitorio.

Entró y se dirigió a la cama, donde estiró suavemente a la karateka. Se levantó, fue hacia el baño, cogió el botiquín y volvió al lado de la castaña. Cogió su brazo y le inyectó una substancia. A continuación, la tapó con la sábana y la olcha, y se sentó a esperar que el medicamento hiciera efecto. En ese momento le sonó el busca. Lo cogió y miró.

"Está Angel ahí? Si despierta que duerma. Mediodía visita".

Con una mueca le contestó "Angel aquí. Me quedo vigilando según órdenes. Mañana nos vemos".

Guardó el busca ya que sabía que no tendría respuesta. Volvió a mirar a la hija de Mouri, que empezaba a moverse y a desvelarse. La morena abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Parecía encontrarse en una habitación desconocida. Entonces giró la cabeza y vio un rostro que era familiar.

Ran: ¿Te conozco?

Bourbon: diría que no.

Ran: te tengo visto de algún lado – y entonces le vino la imagen de aquel agente del FBI saliendo de la cabina, del hombre que vivía en casa de Shinichi – no puede ser, tú, tú eres...

Bourbon: Shh! – la calló con un dedo en su boca – no importa quien sea, ahora tienes que dormir. Son las cinco de la mañana y no son horas – la tapó y se sentó en una silla.

Ran: bien, que tenga unas buenas noches.

Bourbon abrió el armario, bajó la cama y se metió en ella. Con un mando apagó las luces y se inundó en sueños, igual que su compañera de dormitorio.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Conan y Heiji estaban sentados en un banco del balcón, mirando hacia abajo constantemente para ver si una cabellera castaña cobrizo aparecía. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y no llegaba nadie. Kaito había extraído todos los planos virtuales, pero a la vez tenía que crear contraseñas para que el ordenador de la base no detectara intrusos, cosa que no estaba tan seguro él. Llevaba casi dos horas sin parar de teclear, el cansancio no le pasaba factura. Aoko se había echado en la cama y no decía nada.

En ese instante picaron a la puerta. Aoko pegó un brinco de la cama, Conan y Heiji se levantaron del banco y miraron la puerta. Kaito se levantó y abrió.

Agasa: ¿Está aquí Conan?

Kaito: sí claro, pasen – abrió y pasó el profesor con una chica de unos 18 años.

Conan: (entrando al cuarto junto a Heiji) ¡Profesor! ¿Y Shiho?

Shiho: menos confianzas, Edogawa – se sentó en el escritorio, donde anteriormente estaba Kaito – has hecho un buen trabajo – mirando a Kaito.

Kaito: gracias, pero llevo un buen rato y solo he podido sacar planos de luz, agua, gas emergencias...

Shiho: no está mal, aunque podría estar mejor.

Conan: pero no podemos saber donde estan Toyama ni Ran.

Heiji: ni cuanta gente hay dentro.

Aoko: ¿Pero me podeis decir quienes son esa gente?

Shiho: mira, niña, no te lo podemos contar.

Aoko: tú a mi no me tratas así. Además creo que Kaito y yo tenemos derecho a saber en lo que no estamos metiendo y colaborando.

Conan: Miyano, yo creo que ya es hora de ir dejando las cosas claras.

Shiho: pero..

Heiji: Edogawa tiene razón, llevamos tiempo escondiendo esto y no creo que tengamos que callar más.

Shiho: vale, detectives. Todo empezó con... – y les relató la historia desde que ella era pequeña, su adolescencia, la muerte de su hermana, la presencia de Kudo y su transformación por culpa de la APTX 4649, etc. – así que, en breves palabras, aquí teneis al gran – enfatizó – Shinichi Kudo.

Aoko: (respirando pausadamente) ahora me ha quedado todo más clarito, pero aun no me acabo de creer que tenga delante de mí a Kudo.

Conan: bueno, espero que esto quede entre nosotros y la policía. ¿Lo han escuchado todo? – preguntó al propietario del otro móvil.

Takagi: Si claro, ya tenía mis sospechas. Nos quedan minutos para llegar.

Conan: bien – colgó el móvil – cuado llegue la poli, empezaremos a trazar un plan.

Shiho: si, porque casi tengo desbloqueado todo el sistema – y sonrió, sabiendo que el primer paso ya estaba echo.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

En la otra ala del edificio se hallaban muchas siluetas oscuras, armadas y disparando sin parar a diferentes puntos de la habitación. Desde una torre les daba órdenes una mujer. Era baja, con una cicatriz en el torso y pelo castaño claro.

Chianti: vais mal, chicos, no lleváis ni seis llardas y no dais con el objetivo. Tú – señalando al de la punta izquierda – empuña mejor el rifle y – pero calló porque un disparo le había rozado el hombro derecho. Cogió el revolver de su cinturón y miró hacia abajo – eso ha estado mal, Kir.

Kir: (apareciendo detrás de la puerta de entrada) solo quería probar sus reflejos.

Chianti: ya, ya. Veo que no pierdes la práctica.

Kir: sabes que no. Por cierto, Gin ha concretado reunión a la una de la tarde.

Chianti: bien. Si me disculpas, seguiré con éstos.

Kir: yo creo que me quedaré.

Chianti: chicos – se dirigió a los aprendices – retomamos el ritmo. Los de la izquierda, que cojan la pistola que lleven y disparad hacia allá – señalo hacia la pared de enfrente – los de la derecha, seguid con los rifles. A ver si llegáis a las seis millas.

Kir: no lo haces mal. Si no te importa, me voy con los de la izquierda a ver si mejoran.

Chianti: haz lo que quieras.

Kir: si ya veo que... – pero volvió a ser interrumpida por un ruido y se apartó al milímetro cuando una bala pasaba rozándole la oreja – los reflejos aguantan – miró hacia la puerta de salida, donde había una silueta rubia, con los ojos muy claros, apuntándola.

Vermouth: Kir, tienes razón – bajó la pistola – tus reflejos son impecables. Es mas, creo que esta clase la tendrías que dar tú.

Chianti: (furiosa) ¡Tú no eres nadie para decir eso!

Vermouth: ( muy calmada) recuerda a quién le levantas la voz – se giró hacia Kir – te veo después – dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Chianti: esa – apretaba los puños – vosotros – se giró hacia los chicos – como no consigáis seis millas, probaréis vuestros reflejos contra mí – copio el rifle y disparó.

Kir, al ver la que se avecinaba, salió de la estancia. Con pasos rápidos logró alcanzar a la rubia en el ascensor y juntas subieron hasta la sexta planta, donde les esperaba alguien. Las puertas se abrieron y salieron las dos al compás. Se dirigieron al pasillo iluminado y picaron en la primera puerta. Al minuto se abrió dando paso a un gran despacho.

Voz: las estaba esperando – dijo desde la silla presidencial una sombra con ojos verdes y joven.

Kir fijó su mirada y Vermouth sonrió, sabiendo cuanto se jugaban aquella mañana.


	21. El comienzo del día en la base

¡Buenas tardes o días!

Hoy me digno a subir otro capítulo más de esta historia, sabiendo que no avanzaremos mucho pero que algo claro sacaremos. Tambien me da fuerzas para subir otro capi una gran noticia: he aprovado la asignatura que me había dejado para setiembre, Botánica. ¡Estoy feliz! :)

Ahora, a continuación, respondo a los pocos reviews que han habido esta vez:

**Satoshi-Taicho**: ¡abajo los merengues y arriba los culés! xD No me hagas empezar una guerra y ponte mejor de parte del ManU, que es tu equipo. Sobre el fic, te recomendaria que por lo menos leyeras algunos scans que hay colgados por la red, sino en mi flog hay un enlace a una página web donde estan todos. Besos.

**alumna**: ¡se duplicaron los mensajes! Sobre Kir y Chianti te digo lo mismo que a Satoshi, leete algunos scans colgados por las webs o ve algunos capis, yo te puedo pasar algunas direcciones si me las pides. Besos.

Ahora si, aquí teneis el capítulo, en el cual se describe lo que apsa dentro del lugar de la organización, con algunas fatales consecuéncias. No os enfadeis ni me ahorqueis, ya os aviso...

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 21. El comienzo del día en la base

Al cabo de treinta minutos la puerta se abrió y salieron dos mujeres, una morena y una rubia. La morena cerró la puerta y juntas entraron en el ascensor. Pulsaron el botón del 2º piso y bajaron. Al salir del ascensor se encontraron en un gran bar, que se hallaba lleno de personas vestidas de negro, como ellas. Se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro. Al poco tiempo se acercó un camarero, también de negro.

Camarero: ¿Qué les pongo, señoritas?

Kir: a mi un 43 con cola.

Vermouth: un malibú con piña.

Al instante tuvieron las dos bebidas en la mesa. La rubia cogió el vaso y bebió pausadamente. En cambio, la morena miraba hacia la barra, donde estaba un rubio con ojos verdes bebiendo algo que ella no podía identificar. Al momento se giró y miró a Vermouth, la cual sonreía.

Kir: ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? No es característica de ti.

Vermouth: no despegas los ojos de la barra.

Kir: ¡Anda, qué dices!

Vermouth: me da igual que me lo niegues, no servirá de nada.

Kir: venga, vale, lo admito. Total, no se te puede engañar.

Vermouth: ya...

Kir: la reunión de mediodía será interesante.

Vermouth: sobretodo después de hablar con nuestro superior.

Kir: por lo menos a ti te toca quedarte aquí, yo he de salir.

Vermouth: por lo menos tú sales a la calle.

Kir: todos tenemos una función.

Vermouth: no podemos fallar – cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Aspiró lentamente y lo volvió a dejar en el cenicero.

Kir: ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? – cogió el vaso y dio dos sorbos.

Vermouth: todo el plan solo nosotras. Pero habrá que informar de algunas modificaciones en la reunión.

Kir: ¿Has visto a las rehenes?

Vermouth: aun no, pero dentro de poco iré yendo.

Kir: pues te dejo, que tengo que ir abajo.

Vermouth: si, y no te distraigas.

Kir se levantó y se marchó hacia un ascensor. La rubia volvió a coger el cigarrillo y aspiró un calada. *Demasiado piensas, siempre has escondido algo. Pero no temas, lo descubriré pronto*. Mientras volvió a beber de su vaso hasta dejarlo seco. Miró hacia el ascensor y vio que la morena había desaparecido y que del otro ascensor salían dos hombres que miraban a ambos lados del bar, como si buscaran a alguien. Al final fijaron la mirada en su mesa. Aceleraron el paso y se postraron enfrente de ella. Uno era más bajito, pelo moreno con gorro y gafas de sol, ocultando así sus ojos. Se sentó a un lado de ella. En cambio, aun había un hombre de pie. A diferencia de su compañero, era alto, llevaba gorro y su pelo era rubio, pero no tan claro como el de ella. Se sentó enfrente de ella y la miró fijamente.

Vermouth: yo me voy yendo... – se levantó pero el rubio la cogió por la muñeca.

Gin: no tan rápido.

Vermouth: tengo que ir hacia el laboratorio para... – se calló al notar un cañón en su pierna.

Gin: ¿Decías algo?

Vermouth: (se volvió a sentar) el laboratorio puede esperar.

Gin: (se guardó la pistola) mejor.

Vodka: verá, queríamos hablar con usted sobre la actuación de esta tarde. ¿Qué piensa hacer con el crío cuando lo traigan aquí? ¿Está segura que no lo seguirán? ¿Y si nos descubren?

Vermouth: demasiadas preguntas para un cerebro como el tuyo, ¿no lo crees?

Gin: (furioso) responde, Vermouth.

Vermouth: no se el porqué pero el ambiente se está calentando. Camarero – se dirigió a uno que tenía cerca – póngame un martini.

Gin: a mí un gin con cola.

Vodka: a mí no me traiga nada – al minuto trajeron las dos bebidas.

Vermouth: respondiendo a las preguntas, con el crío vamos a hacer un experimento, como bien sabéis. No creo que lo sigan, aunque si lo hacen, lo lamentaran. Y si nos descubren, creo que ya sois mayorcitos para saber que hacer. Y si me disculpáis, me voy, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer – se levantó y se fue hacia el ascensor.

Vodka: ¿Jefe, no crees que no esconde algo?

Gin: las mujeres son complicadas, nunca sabes realmente lo que dicen ni piensan *aunque ésta es muy peculiar*.

Sin decir nada, se levantaron y fueron hacia el ascensor, donde desaparecieron minutos después.

Un rubio con ojos verdes no se había perdido detalle de la conversación que había habido en esa mesa. Desde que detectó una mirada fija en él supo que allí estaba una aliada. Cuando se percató que el bar estaba casi vacio, él también se fue por las escaleras, llegó al 6º piso y se dirigió a la última puerta. La abrió sigilosamente y cerró con llave. Miró hacia la cama y vió que la ojiazul no había despertado. Se acercó a ella y la movió ligeramente.

Bourbon: Mouri, despierta – al ver que no lo hacia, fue hacia el baño y volvió con otra jeringuilla *no me queda otra opción* pensó mientras le inyectaba el líquido en la vena. Pasados dos minutos, la morena empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con los mismos ojos verdes.

Ran: ¿Dónde estoy? – intentó levantarse pero sintió que su cuerpo no respondía.

Bourbon: aunque lo intentes, te será difícil. Debes de estar muy débil, ya que no te despertabas por tu cuenta. Te tuve que aplicar una substancia para que tu cuerpo reaccionara.

Ran: ya bueno... pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. Y aunque no me lo quieras decir, me da igual. Te recuerdo de algunos lugares pero no consigo verlos con claridad – se tocó la frente. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle a mares. Intentó levantarse poco a poco.

Bourbon: (la cogió y la ayudó a incorporarse) mejor que no lo recuerdes, no fueron momentos agradables. Oye – se paró al ver que la chica no paraba de cogerse la cabeza - ¿Qué te pasa?

Ran: mi cabeza, mi cabeza me va a estallar... ¡aaaah!

Bourbon: espera, esto no puede ser – volvió hacia el baño y leyó los efectos secundarios del medicamento... – interacciona con antiinflamatorios, produciendo fuertes cefaleas... mierda – cogió otra jeringuilla pero con una analgésico. Cuando volvió vio que la ojiazul volvía a estar estirada con la mano en la frente – no tengas miedo a lo que te voy a inyectar, solo es para que te calme el dolor. Dentro de poco te bajará esa sensación que sientes – presionó el émbolo y le inyectó todo – recibirás una visita dentro de poco.

Ran: ¿Quién?

Bourbon: no me está autorizado dar ese tipo de información. Me voy – se dirigió a la puerta.

Ran: ¡Espere! – él se detuvo - ¿Sabe algo de mi amiga?

Bourbon: no se nada ya que a mí me otorgaron vigilarla a usted, no a ella.

Ran: de acuerdo – se incorporó de la cama y fue hacia el baño sin mirarlo.

Bourbon aprovechó para abrir la puerta e irse. Cerró con llave y dentro del ascensor, pulsó a la primera planta. Cuando llegó, salió rápidamente y empezó a buscar por el pasillo izquierdo la habitación. No la encontró, así que dio marcha atrás y vio a Korn que salía de una.

Korn: Ei, Bourbon. ¿Problemas allá?

Bourbon: todo marcha bien. ¿Tú?

Korn: es muy rebelde, pero le enseñaré quién soy yo – y siguió andando hasta perderse en una esquina.

Bourbon: *me temo que lo que voy a ver no es nada bueno*. Y en efecto, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un gran charco de sangre y tirada en el suelo a Kazuha, con heridas en el cuerpo y la cara, junto con su vestido, roto en pedazos. Se acercó a ella, la cogió y la tumbó en la cama. Le tomó el pulso, que era muy débil.

Bourbon: ¡Despierta!

Kazuha: ¡Aaaah! – chilló – uff, eres tú. Pensaba que era el otro...

Bourbon: vale más que no te vuelvas contra él, puede ser muy cruel.

Kazuha: ¿Y mi amiga?

Bourbon: esta bien.

Dicho esto se fue. Solo un milagro podía salvar a la de Osaka.

A varios kilómetros de allí, la 2ª fase casi estaba completa.


	22. 2a fase acabada

¡Hola!

Siento haver tardado tanto, pero los estudios son lo primero, y claro, no hay nada de tiempo libre para pasar los capis a pc... se me ca a hacer eterno, y eso que querí acabar este fic antes de que se acabe el año xD

Respuestas:

**Lady Paper**: aquí tienes la conti!

**guardiana peqe**: massa coses boniques vols noia, i no tot és tan bonic com es pinta, la crua realitat es una altra... Espeor que t'agradi.

**alumna**: tira d'scans, sino et perdràs. I si, aquesta xerrada no està malament, també havia de posar el punt de vista dels dolents, no sempre Conan xD Però en aquest capi en tindràs xD

Gracias por la espera, si es que estavais esperando, la verdad. Aquí teneis el capítulo, un poco a tiempo paralelo con lo que pasó en el anterior... Espero que saqueis cositas y sobretodo, espero vuestros comentarios,, que sino no se si escribo bien o que...

Ah, no volveré a colgar hasta finales de noviembre, ya que tengo bastantes exámenes parciales durante todo el mes :(

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 22. 2ª fase acabada

La habitación del hotel se había convertido en una central metropolitana. Había tanta gente que tuvieron que habilitar la habitación contigua. Tres ordenadores portátiles estaban en marcha mientras Shiho iba dando instrucciones, pero llegó un momento en el cual no se escuchaba nada y tubo que mandar callar a todo el personal.

Shiho: vamos a ver. Todo lo que hemos podido sacar es poca cosa pero valioso. Kuroba, tú...

Kaito: yo he desbloqueado los sistemas básicos: luz, agua, gas y teléfono.

Takagi: yo he sacado los planos de las ubicaciones de los conductos de ventilación.

Shiho: rematando la faena con los planos de emergencia, ascensores, escaleras, etc.

Conan: no es por poneros nerviosos, pero la cita es a las cuatro de la tarde, son las doce y no hemos hecho ningún paso determinante. Es decir, no hemos planeado ninguna estrategia que los ponga en aprieto.

Shiho: gracias Edogawa por interrumpirme cuando iba a decir lo mismo que tú – aquí se ganó una mirada de desprecio del aludido – con los planos básicos que tenemos podemos provocar un percance que ellos no puedan arreglar.

Sato: pero eso es muy arriesgado. Se pueden dar cuenta que alguien ha atacado su sistema informático.

Shiho: sí, pero es la única forma de intervenir.

Aoko: ¿Y se puede saber que tienes pensado?

Shiho: según los planos, hay una central en la planta 0 y 5ª. La primera se puede desactivar automáticamente. Pero el problema viene con la segunda. Hay que estar presencialmente allí para provocar un apagón irreversible.

Kaito: ¿Pero quién va a ir e infiltrarse?

Shiho: ahí entrará uno de vosotros – dijo mirando a los chicos – tendremos que decidir quién.

Takagi: soy un superior de la policía, no me está permitido. Creo que la policía tendría que intervenir desde fuera.

Shiho: esto se reduce a dos – mirando al moreno y a Kuroba.

Heiji: a mí no me miréis, que tendré que buscar a Kazuha – todos desviaron la mirada a Kuroba.

Kaito: parad el carro. ¿Cómo voy a entrar? ¿Y lo más importante, en que os basáis para que no me pillen?

Shiho: a ver. No te precipites ni te alteres, que no vas a ser el conejillo de indias, como espero que no lo sea nadie *Aunque no estoy segura* mirando a Conan – tú entrarás por este conducto de ventilación, situado en la parte trasera. Irás hasta la quinta planta y nos indicarás tu posición en todo momento por transmisor. No creo que te pillen, pero por si acaso te colocaré un localizador. Cuando hayas concluido, lo sabré porque el sistema eléctrico se desconectará. Ya te intentaremos indicar por donde salir.

Takagi: ¿No lo estamos exponiendo mucho? Irá sin armas y tal cual... no se, lo veo muy arriesgado.

Aoko: pero no le tiene que pasar nada. Kaito es un mago.

Sato: ¿Cómo va a ser un mago? Aoko, razona. No estamos para jueguecitos infantiles, hay en juego dos vidas.

Shiho: vale, vale. Tendremos que equiparlo.

Kaito: solo espero que todo esto salga bien, porque sino todos caeremos sin distinción.

Megure: ¿Y con Kudo? – cuando dijo estas palabras, toda la gente de la sala se giraron hacia el pequeño, que parecía ausente – no lo podemos dejar en la estacada. No podemos hacer que esa gente se lo lleve así como así.

Conan: (girándose) sí, Miyano, no me voy a quedar quieto

Shiho: dame tu reloj. Dámelo – Conan se lo dio – le pondré un localizador con micro, así podremos escuchar que te dicen o hacen. No creo que haga interferencia, ya que es de los mejores. Te daré un antídoto contra los somníferos, por si les da por dormirte y bueno... con los aparatos que tienes, creo que ya irás pasando.

Conan: ¿Cómo que ya iré pasando? Parece que no sepas que me metes en la boca del lobo.

Megure: entonces... ¿Cuánta gente va a intervenir en la operación?

Heiji: que yo sepa, todos los que estamos aquí y alguno más, ¿no?

Megure: ¿Cómo que alguno más?

Conan: (con voz alicaída) es que no le hemos explicado aun. Tenemos dos agentes infiltrados: uno del FBI y otro de la CIA. Así que esperamos que ellos colaboren desde dentro. Como puede suponer, también vendrán refuerzos.

Shiho: entonces quedamos de este modo. Kudo se dejará atrapar y ya veremos que podemos sacar; Kuroba y Hattori entrarán por detrás y seguirán las instrucciones dadas. El resto, incluyéndome, rodearemos la base y no entraremos bajo ningún concepto. Si surge algún imprevisto, tendremos que cambiar de estrategia, aunque no sea lo más seguro.

Megure: pues nosotros os esperaremos abajo. ¡Sato, Takagi, Chiva, nos vamos!

Todo el cuerpo policial salió del dormitorio que Aoko se apresuró a cerrar. El silencio volvió a reinar hasta que la propia Aoko salió con la escusa de ir a buscar unos cafés para despejar a los ocupantes. En cuanto despareció de la habitación, Shiho salió al balcón y Conan la siguió.

Shiho: Kudo, escúchame. No se si Vermouth ha comentado a la organización la reacción que ha hecho la APTX 4694 en tu cuerpo, pero si lo ha hecho, no creo que esta carta te la hayan enviado para solo advertirte que tienen a Toyama y Mouri.

Conan: o sea, que me estáis intentando decir que ellas son un cebo, porque en realidad me quieren a mí.

Shiho: lo mas probable es que sea una trampa. Por eso y por mas motivos, no estoy nada tranquila.

Conan: por mí no te tienes que preocupar. No me pasará nada, estate tranquila. Y los otros motivos no se cuales pueden ser, si tu no te vas a implicar directamente.

Shiho: no, pero de mí dependen muchos pasos.

Conan: sí, pero no te cargues con toda la responsabilidad.

Shiho: Kudo, una cosa. Si pasara algo, tómate esto – le tendió una cápsula envuelta – no te la tomes antes del momento en que tú, y solo tú la necesites.

Conan: ¿Pero qué...?

Shiho: (interrumpiéndolo) no te voy a contestar esa pregunta. Tú guárdatela y hazme caso, por favor. Por cierto, ¿has vuelto a saber algo de los dos que están dentro?

Conan: pues de Kir nanai pero Akai ha conseguido datos de muchos de los integrantes pero no me los ha podido pasar todos. Tendremos que esperar.

Heiji: (saliendo al balcón) siento interrumpir esta agradable charla pero la policía se impacienta y tenemos que ir tirando. Son las doce del mediodía y como no espabilemos, el tiempo se nos echa encima.

Shiho: ya vamos – dijo fríamente.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y junto con Aoko y Kaito bajaron hacia la recepción. Los dos detectives encabezaban el grupo, con caras serias. Detrás iba Aoko, cargada con una mochila y el maletín. A su lado se hallaba Kaito, que tenía la mente perdida. Cerrando el quinteto, Shiho mostraba un cansancio enorme *Shuichi, espero que todo vaya bien*. Lo que no sabía ella es que en un edificio lejano un hombre de ojos verdes le devolvía los pensamientos.


	23. Lo juro

¡Buenas a todos!

Aquí vuelve **memoriesofkagome** para ofrecerles otro extracto más de su fanfic **Un retorno peligroso**. Se que había dicho que antes de final de año colgaría algo, pero los exámenes y la Navidad me tuvieron ocupada por completo, y como por fin los finales se han acabado he vuelto a coger el laptop y me he puesto a teclear más xD

Voy con los pocos reviews que hay:

**Lady Paper**: Kaito las ha de pasar malas xD Pero bueno, el ladrón hará de las suyas.. y si, frente a Aoko. Ya veremos que consecuencias trae todo este montaje.

**alumna**: No et diré el que hi ha a la píndola de la Shiho, això ho veuràs dintre de poquet xd Plans i més plans, i per fi ja comença l'acció xD

A los que estabais esperando o creiais que había abandonado, aquí teneis una pequeña dosis más. Y aviso, espero pasar los 4 capis que me quedan al pc e irlos colgando antes de los finales. Siento los que siguen el otro fic, está más parado que este xD

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 23. Lo juro.

El tiempo corría lentamente dentro de ese cuarto, donde la ojiverde no podía hacer otra cosa más que rezar por salir viva de esa. En esto, oyó un chasquido y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente, con una rubia entrando.

Vermouth: así que esta es Toyama – la miró fijamente.

Kazuha: ¿Qué has hecho con Ran, qué? – hizo ademán de levantarse pero su hombro sangra tanto que cayó al suelo.

Vermouth: no se si no comprendes la situación. No estás en condición de hacer nada, nada tal y como estás. Y a mí – se acercó y se agachó para estar a su altura – nadie me cuestiona nada, ¿entiendes? – se volvió a levantar y se giró hacia la puerta de salida.

Kazuha: no seas tan cobarde y respóndeme – se levantó del suelo con dificultades – sois despreciables, todos. No se que os proponeis con todo esto pero... – se escuchó un disparo y una bala le pasó rozando la oreja.

Vermouth: estate callada, si quieres ver viva a tu mejor amiga, sino ya sabes que le pasará – se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

Kazuha: se nota que estás resentida, ¿Qué quieres obtener con todo esto, Chris Vineyard?

Vermouth: (sorprendida) no te incumbe. Le diré a Mouri que estás bien y llamaré a Korn. Que tengas felices sueños. – y cerró la puerta.

Kazuha: ¡No, con ese ser no! – pero ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y la de Osaka no se podía ni levantar de la cama. Su herida no paraba de sangrar y la vista se le empezaba a nublar – Heiji, siempre te he... – sus ojos se cerraron y se sumió en la mas absoluta oscuridad.

La figura rubia que había abandonado la zona lúgubre del edificio ya estaba delante de la puerta final. La abrió y se sorprendió al ver que la integrante del dormitorio se estaba peinando en el baño, como si no se hubiera percatado que alguien más había ingresado allí. Se dirigió al aseo y cogió a la muchacha por las muñecas. La ojiazul vio a través del espejo quien era y se quedó blanca. La rubia la arrastró hacia el sofá y la dejó caer, mientras ella se sentaba cómodamente en el sillón.

Vermouth: pensaba que ya no nos volveríamos a ver después de aquél alterado, Angel.

Ran: ¿Pero que estás haciendo aquí?

Vermouth: pareces muy sorprendida de verme, seguro que no te esperabas que una de tus actrices preferidas se presentara delante de ti.

Ran: ¿preferida? ¡Eres una maldita asesina! Intentaste acabar con Ai a vez y... – estaba tan alterada y nerviosa que toda ella temblaba.

Vermouth: no desgastes energías en cosas que tú y yo sabemos bien, las necesitarás para después, cuando veas a alguien – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ran: ¿A quién? – ella también se levantó.

Vermouth: la espera es muy buena aliada – y cerró la puerta, dejando a la karateka desecha en un mar de confusiones que pronto verían la luz.

Heiji: bueno, Kuroba, tú vete hacia allí y yo ya iré pasando.

Kaito: ¿Pero te crees que soy tonto? Como te quedes aquí solito, ni mañana llegamos a la base.

Heiji: que sí, pesado...

Kaito: ¡Pesad serás tú!

Heiji: a ver si sabes con quién hablas.

Shiho: ¡Callaros ya! – al momento cerraron sus bocas – me tenéis un poco harta. A ver si os enteráis que la colaboración mutua es una de las cosas que necesitamos. Además, ahora dejaremos a Kudo y no sabemos a que nos exponemos, así que calmaos. Kudo – se giró hacia donde estaba él – no bajes la guardia.

Conan: ya sabes que no lo haré.

Shiho: bien... ya es hora. Suerte Kudo.

Conan: Gracias.

Aoko: espero que las encuentres.

Conan: tranquila Nakamori *Yo no lo estoy tanto*.

Kaito: Kudo, espero verte *Y seguir siendo rivales*.

Conan: claro *esta voz me suena de algo* - miró a Heiji y este le respondió con una sonrisa.

Heiji: Kudo, ven – este se acercó – ya se lo que estás pensando, pero ahora no es el momento. Solo espero y se que saldrás de ésta y...

Conan: Hattori, no me des la charla.

Heiji: bueno, como quieras. ¡Adiós!

Conan se giró y se dirigió andando hasta cruzar la calle y desaparecer de la vista de todos. Cuando ya no lo vieron, todos corrieron hacia los dos coches, que arrancaron al instante.

En uno de los coches iban Takagi, Kaito y Heiji. Estos dos últimos no decían nada, se lanzaban miradas furtivas y Takagi no sabía que hacer.

Heiji: ¿Queda mucho?

Takagi: Noo,,, ¿sabéis algo de Kudo?

Kaito: no llevo portátil aunque...

Aoko: (por el intercomunicador) yo si que llevo.

Kaito: gracias guapa, no te habíamos pedido nada.

Takagi: ¿Y se sabe algo?

Aoko: Miyano no pasa de teclear desde que hemos subido, aunque no nos ha dicho nada.

Sato: ves tirando, no os preocupeis por nosotras, tenemos que coger otra ruta.

Takagi: recibido.

Kaito: Aoko, cuídate.

Aoko: Kaito no cuelgues aún... – pero la conexión se había perdido.

El resto del trayecto se hizo muy largo hasta que llegaron.

Takagi: veo que esto está bien desierto. Vamos, según el plan la salida tiene que estar...

Heiji: ¡Aquí! – señaló el respiradero - ¿Kuroba, tienes las herramientas?

Kaito: trae – sacó el destornillador y a los dos minutos ya quedó abierto.

Heiji: (susurró) demasiado rápido... ¡vamos! – chilló.

Takagi: suerte.

Dicha tal palabra, los dos jóvenes se metieron por el conducto y se perdieron de vista. El poli puso la tapa en su sitio, montó en el coche y se dirigió hacia la entrada trasera, punto de reunión.

Mientras, en el interior del edificio se hallaba un ojiverde pensando en el posible suceso que se encontraría allí. Después de haber dado un paseo para ver a Mouri había estado encerrado en su dormitorio sin exceptuar la visita de Gin y su charla en con el exterior. Presentía que no todo saldría perfecto. Con este pensamiento se levantó de la cama, cogió el paquete de tabaco y salió de la habitación. Aceleró el paso mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegó a la primera planta. Su vista se dirigió a una puerta en concreto. Tranquilamente caminó mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y llegó a la puerta. Sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura. En cuanto se abrió la puerta se acercó corriendo hacia la chica, que estaba cubierta de sangre. Tiró el cigarrillo y sacó unas vendas de su bolsillo. Vendó su hombro y la intentó levantar, tumbándola en la cama. Su pulso era muy débil y no parecía que volviera a abrir los ojos.

Llamó con el móvil al jefe y le explicó la situación. Cuando colgó, miró a la castaña *juró que todos pagareis todo esto, lo juro*.


	24. Explosiones fortuïtas

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy, con otro capitulo... A ver si antes que llegue el verano ya he acabado de colgar toda la historia. Como me andavais pidiendo, a partir de aquí empieza la verdadera acción y sorpresas. Espero no defraudaros. Gracias a los 2 reviews.

Respuestas reviews (cada vez más escasos):

**Lady Paper**: aquí ya tienes un avance muy MUY real.

**Alumna**: A ver, el ojiverde no envenena a Kazuha, solo va a supervisar la habitación y se encuentra con las consecuencias de haver dejado a Korn al cuidado de ella, me parece que esto ya quedaba más que obvio. Kazuha lo pasa mal, como rehen que es, pero el resto no se va a quedr excento de nada. Besos guapa.

Así que nada, aquí os dejo una nueva dosis de misterio, acción y quién sabe si algo más.

Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 24. Explosiones fortuitas.

Conan estaba delante del Big Center desde hacía media hora, nadie le observaba y no paraba de entrar y salir gente del centro comercial. Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, una mano le tapó la boca y no supo nada más.

Cuando despertó se encontró en una habitación oscura pero elegante y grande. Se levantó de la cama, un poco mareado y con sensación de que lo observaban. Se giró hacia una esquina, y en efecto, había una cámara de seguridad.

Frustrado, se tumbó en la cama y se dispuso a observar con detalle todos los rincones de la habitación. En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta y entraron dos hombres. Se dirigieron directamente a él, lo cogieron fuertemente y se lo llevaron.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba tumbado en una camilla y el lugar parecía una mini enfermería, teniendo en cuenta que solo se encontraba él y otra persona en otra camilla. No sabía de que pero ese pelo se le hacía familiar, castaño oscuro atado en una coleta... *no puede ser*. Se fijó más y la chica estaba cubierta por vendas, sobretodo en el omoplato, que se hallaban muy rojas. En el momento en que quiso incorporarse para ver más, una luz blanca le cegó por completo.

Doctor: parece que la luz le ha afectado por completo.

Vodka: es increíble... venga, haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Doctor: ya voy, pero tiene que caer dormido, sino no le podremos aplicar nada.

Vodka: ¡Pues espabilen ya!

El doctor y su equipo se pusieron en marcha, mientras que Vodka se giró y miró hacia la otra cama ocupada, en la que se hallaba Kazuha. La chica llevaba cuatro horas inconsciente, con la máquina del detector de pulsaciones puesta, en la que se mostraba un diagrama muy bajo. Esto le preocupó y llamó rápidamente al responsable. Las pulsaciones iban bajando y...

Heiji: ¿Quieres avanzar ya?

Kaito: a ver, no es tan fácil, que ahora viene un tramo de escalada. ¿Miyano, por que piso vamos?

Shiho: ahora estáis en el segundo. ¡Si que vais lentos!

Heiji: ya te digo, si este no acelera – se escuchó un "pumm" y al de kansai le salió un chichón.

Kaito: gracias por la información, Miyano.

Los dos se hallaban en los conductos de ventilación del edificio "escalando por ellos!, ya que parecían un laberinto. Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, según las órdenes de Shiho, aflojaron el paso, ya que por las rejillas que pasaban siempre veían personal e hicieron el mínimo ruido. Al final, llegaron a la última rejilla, en la que aparentemente no había nadie. Kaito abrió la rejilla y se deslizó de un salto al suelo. Con señas, le indicó al de Osaka que bajara.

Los dos dentro, de espaldas uno contra el otro, empezaron a inspeccionar el enorme cuarto. Heiji se posicionó al lado de la puerta, haciendo de vigilante, mientras el otro ya estaba colocado enfrente de la pantalla del ordenador, había introducido dos cds en la torre de energía y el pc le pedía una contraseña.

Kaito: Miyano, ya estamos aquí. Pásame la contraseña.

Shiho: mira, son estos números – y le deletreó los dígitos – por cierto, no estáis solos.

Kaito introdujo los dígitos y esperó un minuto. Al pasar ese rango de tiempo, la luz se fue.

Heiji: ¿Ha funcionado?

Kaito: eso parece. Lo que me preocupa es lo que ha dicho Miyano antes. "No estáis solos".

Heiji: pues creo que tiene razón, oigo pasos... ¿A que esperamos?

Kaito ya se hallaba en el conducto de ventilación y Heiji lo siguió gracias a la luz que entraba por una ventanilla. En el momento que Kuroba cerró la rejilla y atornilló, entraron dos siluetas a la habitación.

Silueta 1: me pareció que había alguien aquí.

Silueta 2: nose, pero no se ve nada... ¿Qué narices ha pasado?

Silueta 1: salgamos de aquí, me huelo que algo raro pasa en este edificio.

Las dos siluetas salieron, pero al cerrarse la puerta causó tal estruendo que unas botellas rellenas de bebida alcohólica cayeron al suelo, partiéndose y con el líquido derramándose por todo el cuarto. Tan mala o buena suerte hubo que el líquido acabó llegando a uno de los empalmes de la luz, tocándolos y...

"Buuummmm" resonó por todo el edificio, que tembló por completo.

Kaito: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Heiji: No se porque, pero creo que nuestros planes no van a salir bien.

Kaito: pero la primera parte ha sido estelar, todas las habitaciones estan a oscuras y…

Heiji: cállate, Kuroba. Algo va mal, y este temblor no es nada bueno, así que empieza a correr.

Kaito: si ya voy más rápido. ¡Kyaa!

Heiji: ¿Kuroba, dónde estás? – estaba a punto de dar un paso más pero notó que el conducto no seguí. Miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba una cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

Kaito: ¡Ves lo que me pasa por ir tan rápido! Baja ya, que creo que estoy en el primer piso.

Heiji: ya va – y bajó casi deslizándose por la escalera de mano y siguió gateando con Kaito como guía por el pasillo oscuro hasta que pararon. Kaito señaló la rejilla que se hallaba delante de ellos. Parecía una enfermería aunque solo se distinguían sombras que corrían y dos siluetas en camillas. Agudizaron sus oídos.

Vodka: maldita sea, se ha sido la luz. Vale más que nos marchemos. ¿Habéis estabilizado la amiga de Angel?

Doctor: su pulso está más alto, pero las heridas no se cierran. Creo que… - pero en ese momento el doctor calló para siempre.

Gin: (entrando con pistola en mano) no lo necesitamos para nada, encima el maldito crío no reacciona… me pregunto si será verdad lo que nos dijo Vermouth. Si será Ku… - pero en ese momento el edificio volvió a temblar con otro "bum".

Conan abrió los ojos, se incorporó y aprovechando la distracción del susto, lanzó un dardo anestesiante a Vodka, y cuando iba hacia la camilla de Kazuha sintió un gatillo.

Gin: ¿Dónde te crees que vas, Kudo? – Conan se heló al escuchar su auténtico nombre de los labios de su peor enemigo – como des un paso más, tu existencia se acaba aquí.

Conan: *Necesito un milagro*.

En ese minuto, se oyeron dos disparos que dieron en los brazos del rubio, desarmándolo. Conan se giró hacia el lugar de donde habían salido esas ¿balas? Y sonrió, porque vio la pistola característica de uno de sus misteriosos enemigos empuñada por Kuroba.

Conan: sabía que eras tú, Kaito Kid – dijo sonriendo.

Kaito salió corriendo de la rejilla, seguido por Heiji. El moreno se sintió aliviado al ver al pequeño bien, pero este señaló la camilla contigua y al moreno se le congeló la mirada. Corrió hacia ella, le cogió la mano y comprobó que tenía poco pulso.

Heiji: Kudo, tenemos que irnos ya.

Conan: meteros por el conducto de ventilación y bajad rápidamente hasta el sitio por donde habéis entrado.

Dicho y hecho, Heiji cargó con Kazuha e hicieron lo que Conan les ordenó, pero Kaito no los siguió.

Conan: ¿A qué esperas, Kid?

Kaito: a nada, Kudo. ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

Conan: este no es el momento ni el lugar oportuno para explicaciones. Tengo que ir a buscar a Ran y…

Kaito: no vayas, Kudo. Creo que algo ha pasado por ahí arriba.

Pero Conan ya no lo escuchaba, así que Kaito se cambió de vestuario, se puso su ropa blanca y al ver que el rubio al cual había disparado se empezaba a levantar, rompió el ventanal con ayuda de uno de sus inventos y salió volando con su ala delta hacia abajo. Cuando aterrizó en la puerta trasera, detrás de los coches donde se hallaban todos respiró tranquilo, pero…

Aoko: jolin, me he vuelto a perder, como puede…- se calló al ver la figura que tenía delante – ser – dejó ir - ¡Kaito K…! – pero no pudo acabar de gritar el nombre porque unos labios la acallaron.


	25. Se quién eres en realidad, Kid

¡Buenas noches (desde aquí)!

Vuelve una aprendiz de fanfics para publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero la verdad, nose si será el último que publique. Los usuarios que lo leen no dejan ni un mísero comentario, y la verdad, se te quitan las ganas de continuar colgando si solo ves que siempre hay uno o dos comentarios. Nose si os gusta, si no os gusta, si lo odias, o que... Así que porfavor, si no veo más comentarios haré un pensamiento para plantar el fic, aunque me sabrá muy mal ya que siempre hay una lectora que me comenta capítulo tras capítulo. Gracias **Laura** por todo, este capi va dedicado para ti :)

Respondo a mi amiga **Laura** ("alumna"): Sí, las bebidas alcóholicas frente a corriente eléctrica producen un cambio de potencial, provocando un cortocircuito. En condiciones normales, saltaría la luz y listos, pero como ya no hay luz y el grad era alto, se produce una emisión de calor en forma de energia térmica y luminosa, que ya veremos que consecuéncias causa. El tema Kazuha parece que ya está un poco cerrado, camino del hospital, pero claro, Ran sigue en el edifico junto a Conan y más gente... Ya veremos que pasa xD ¡Besos guapísimaaa!.

Este capi hay de todo, así que agarraros fuerte... El fic tiene 30 capis contando el epílogo, así que ya queda menos. Espero saber vuestras opiniones.

No me queda nada más por decir, solo que... Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 25. Se quién eres en realidad, Kid.

Conan iba por los conductos de ventilación avanzando poco a poco. Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño iba muy lento, y para subir dos pisos había hecho un esfuerzo enorme. Para el colmo de todo, allí dentro hacía mucho calor y no sabía por qué. En el momento que iba a subir otro piso, su intercomunicador vibró.

Shiho: ¿Kudo?

Conan: aquí presente. ¿Miyano, que pasa aquí arriba, que hace tanto calor?

Shiho: me parece que el plan ha salido tan rematadamente bien que el edifico está siendo pasto de las llamas.

Conan: ¿Cómo? – gritó furioso – pero no puede ser… ¿en cual piso se ha producido el incendio?

Shiho: en el cuarto… ¿en qué piso estás tú?

Conan: pues acabo de llegar al implicado, aunque aquí no ha llegado humo.

Shiho: ve con cuidado, Kudo, y recuerda mis palabras.

Conan: por cierto, ¿Quiénes están ahí fuera?

Shiho: la poli, agentes del FBI y Aoko.

Conan: ¿Hattori y Toyama no han llegado aún?

Shiho: no han aparecido, ni Kuroba tampoco. Oye Kudo, aun queda gente en la quinta y sexta planta, así que – se cortó la comunicación.

Conan guardó el pin y siguió gateando hasta llegar a otras escaleras para subir. Para empeorar todo, ya se empezaba a filtrar humo a los conductos *mierda, me estoy empezando a asfixiar* pensó, tosiendo mientras acababa de subir al quinto piso. Entonces recordó las palabras de Miyano "Si pasara algo, tómate esto. No te lo tomes antes del momento en que tú y solo tú la necesites". Así que no se lo pensó. Sacó la píldora y el vial de agua del bolsillo y se la tomó. Siguió avanzando por el conducto pero los sudores eran cada vez más fuertes *No puede ser, Miyano, tú la has hecho*, pero ya no pudo pensar nada más, el corazón le iba a mil y cayó desmayado.

Mientras, Heiji y Kazuha se hallaban ya en el final del conducto de ventilación. Heiji dio gracias a que llevaba un destornillador a mana y lograron salir por la rejilla al mismo lugar donde habían entrado. Dejó a Kazuha estirada en el césped y la volvió a coger en brazos, comprobando que su pulso empezaba a ser normal y ella estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

Kazuha: (abriendo lentamente los ojos) ¿Dónde estoy? – entonces se percató de que alguien la llevaba en brazos - ¡suéltame! – gritó.

Heiji: Kazuha – al oír esta voz, la chica se tranquilizó – tranquila, ya ha pasado todo. Ahora iremos hacia donde se encuentran todos.

Kazuha: Heiji, Ran aun se encuentra dentro y – miró hacia arriba – el edificio está ardiendo.

Heiji: ¿Qué? – miró hacia arriba y vio que toda la planta cuarta era llamaradas vivas – maldición, lo que nos faltaba. Bueno, Kazu, ya hemos llegado. ¡Takagi!

Takagi: Hattori, ya estáis… atiza, Toyama está mal. Sato, llama a una ambulancia.

Sato: ya hay tres aquí – señaló la carretera – me la llevo y…

Heiji: mejor voy yo – y salió corriendo con la morena en brazos. La ambulancia desapareció en cuestión de minutos.

Sato: por cierto, he perdido de vista a Aoko.

Takagi: perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Aoko se encontraba muy cercana a ese lugar, pero en una situación comprometida. Había estado a punto de gritar el nombre del ladrón que le arruinaba la vida cuando sus labios se posaron encima de los de ella, así callando sus palabras.

El beso empezó como algo tímido, los labios de él se deslizaban suavemente y esto abrasaba a Aoko, con lo cual su cuerpo le pedía más, aunque la razón le decía que se estaba besando con su enemigo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba apoyada en un árbol con el cuerpo del ladrón pegado. Quiso apartarlo pero Kaito la agarró por la cintura y la presionó con su lengua para que abriera su boca. Aoko se sentía muy mareada, así que delante de esa presión, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, dejando que la lengua contraria la invadiera por completo. Dejándose llevar poco a poco, empezó a corresponderle moviendo su lengua para explorar cada rincón de la boca adversaria. Sus lenguas se rozaron y enroscaron, sacando un gemido por parte de la morena.

Pero viendo que se empezaba a quedar sin aire, la ojiazul se empezó a separar suavemente de él y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico, cansada. Su corazón latía fuertemente y su respiración trataba de estabilizarse. Por otra parte, Kaito estaba quieto, su corazón también le latía efusivamente. *Como he sido capaz de besarla. ¿Cómo?* se preguntaba desesperado. Lo que le acabó de sorprender más fue la respuesta de ella, no le entraba en la cabeza. Entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

Aoko: (susurrando) se quién eres en realidad, Kid. Tú eres Kaito Kuroba – dijo mientras los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Kaito se quedó helado. Aoko seguí abrazada a él y le había soltado esto.

Aoko: no me digas nada, aún. Estoy segura de Haber acertado porque tengo muchas evidencias que lo demuestran. Cada vez que robaba Kid, tú siempre te hallabas indispuesto para quedar, aunque fuera para tomar un café. Espérate – viendo como iba a intervenir – además Akako lo sabía, ya que no paraba de lanzarte indirectas, y Saguru estaba loco por darte caza, porque sabía tu verdadera identidad. Lo que más me molesta es que seas precisamente tú – las lágrimas le salían a chorro, quebrándole así la voz – tú, la persona más importante de mi vida. ¡Tú, maldita sea! – no pudo continuar hablando, empezó a resbalarse hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo.

Kaito: (arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de la chica) tienes razón, yo soy el ladrón más buscado por el país. Pero Aoko…

Aoko: ¡No me toques! ¡No me digas nada!

Kaito: Aoko, esto lo hacía para vengarme de los que mataron a mi padre, esta organización.

Aoko: ¿Cómo?

Kaito: sí, seguí robando para ver si me darían caza a mí. Pero parece que no ha hecho falta, porque resultó ser la misma implicada en los problemas de Kudo.

Aoko: ahora lo entiendo todo, pero no me lo tenías que haver escondido.

Kaito (acercándose y limpiándole los restos de lágrimas) si te lo decía, te pondría en peligro. A parte, sabes también que tú eres lo único que me queda en este mundo, y creo que como estamos de confesiones, mejor te lo diga ahora – se acercó más a su rostro, levantándolo para que lo mirara – desde que te conocí en la torre del reloj hasta ahora no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, ya que te amo más que mi propia vida – acabó diciendo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Aoko: Kaito… yo también te amo – dijo sonrojada. Estas fueron las palabras que hicieron que él acabara de acortar las distancias y uniera sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndose.

En un coche, Miyano no paraba de teclear en el pc. Le preocupaba la situación. La cuarta planta y parte de la quinta se hallaba en llamas, y al paso que iban, el edificio acabaría por derrumbarse a trozos. Ella sabía que aun quedaba gante en la 6ª planta y también estaba Mouri. Pero la idea que más le rondaba por la cabeza es que solo habían capturado a Chianti, Korn, Vodka (que supuestamente no había opuesto resistencia, ya que los agentes del FBI se lo habían encontrado dormido) y unos treinta delincuentes más, pero no había ni rastro del jefe, Vermouth ni Gin. Además, Kir estaba con Jodie rastreando las dos primeras plantas pero no quedaba nadie. Y lo más preocupante es que Shuichi tampoco había aprecido, y eso la reconcomía por dentro. Pondría la mano en el fuego a que se hallaba con Mouri en la sexta planta y no le hacía ninguna gracia. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Ella hizo caso omiso pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y unos brazos la cogieron, abrazándola.

Shiho: no es posible, tú…

La sombra se quitó la máscara y dejó al aire su identidad.

Shuichi: te he echado de menos, Shiho – dijo cogiéndola y besándola.


	26. No lo hagas, Ran

¡Buenas, queridos lectores!

Aquí vuelve esta autora para publicar otro capítulo de su primera historia, donde vais a descubrir muchas cosas, cosas que ya se intuían que acabarían pasando. Eso si, en el final no me querais ahorcar, aviso, por si las moscas... Se que había mucha gente que me iba pidiendo este capi, con ese momento, así que aquí lo teneis. Eso, si, antes respuestas a reviews:

**AngelWTF**: Pues no, creía que e el anime esas escenas ya estaban más que claras, y la verdad, eso cansa. Hay que ser más imaginativo. Gracias.

**Sayuri Nara**: Para declaraciones del duo de Osaka tendrás que esperar, ya que no se sabe aún que pasará con Kazuha. Kaito y Aoko ya los he juntado, pero... ¿Y ese duo de Tokio? Las repuestas vendran en este & próximos capis, ya que por alguna cosa son mis personajes preferidos. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Alumna**: Shuichi & Shiho ja fa temps que es va anunciar, el que passa es que es va consolidant. M'en alegro que t'hagia agradat, d'això es tracta. Avui una mica de trama :)

Ya está, ya podeis empezar a leer. Ya queda menos para el final :) Solo me queda decir: Leed, comentad y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 26. No lo hagas, Ran.

Shiho se separó suavemente del ojiverde y lo miró intrigada, con serenidad.

Shiho: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shuichi: Ya veo que no me esperaba una buena bienvenida.

Shiho: No es eso, pero se suponía que tenías que estar en el campo de batalla.

Shuichi: Lo se y no los defraudaré. Ahora iré hacía el edificio que queda aquí mismo – señaló un edificio paralelo – y verás lo que tengo preparado.

Shiho: No es eso lo que me preocupa. ¿Dónde está Mouri? ¿No se suponía que "él" te había dado su custodia?

Shuichi: "Él" me ha dicho qua ya no me necesitaba, y si no llega a ser por mi astucia y la suerte de los apagones, no creo que hubiera salido de esta – señaló dos heridas en su brazo izquierdo.

Shiho: No, Shuu... – se abrazó a él pero en ese momento el portátil empezó a pitar – lo siento, tengo que continuar – le dio un beso fugaz y volvió a entrar en el coche.

El ojiverde copio la mochila y se encaminó hacia el bloque contiguo.

Dentro del edificio, concretamente en una habitación del 6º piso se hallaba una morena ojiazul sentada en su cama nerviosa. Hacía 4 horas que no llegaba nadie al cuarto, estaba a oscuras y para rematar la jugada olía mucho a quemado.

*Ya está bien de estar sentada aquí, he de hacer algo urgentemente, a ver.. Hay dos ventanales, pero son fijos. La puerta está fuertemente cerrada con llave, y en el baño...* De repente salió corriendo hacia el baño y lo examinó con determinación *Lo encontré, un conducto de ventilación*. Sonrió pero en el momento que tocó la rejilla, sintió la cerradura de la puerta. Quiso girarse para ir hacia el dormitorio pero entonces escuchó sonidos que venían del conducto. Al final, cerró la puerta del baño y consiguió sentarse en el sofá antes que la puerta terminara de abrirse. Por ella entró un hombre alto, con ojos verdes y pelo castaño. Examinó la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

Voz: Esta será tu tumba.

En el momento que la puerta se cerró, Ran intentó ir hacia las ventanas, las golpeó sin cesar y al ver que no surgía efecto miró hacia abajo, pero lo único que vio fueron unas grandes llamaradas. Asustada, fijó la vista a un cristal de una lámpara rota el suelo, así que lo cogió y se dispuso a clavárselo en la muñeca. *Por ti, Shinichi* susurró. Pero cuando ya estaba empezando a sangrar...

Voz: Ran, no lo hagas.

Ran se paró al instante, esa voz no... no podía ser, la recordaría siempre, estuviera donde estuviera.

Ran: No es posible – se giró hacia el lugar donde provenía esa voz y al ver a su propietario dejó caer el cristal de golpe – Shinichi...

Efectivamente, delante de ella tenía al detective juvenil Shinichi Kudo. Llevaba un chándal e iba sudando a mares. Este se acercó a ella pero ella retrocedió asustada.

Ran: No puede ser, tú no puedes estar aquí – siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

Shinichi: No te entiendo Ran, soy yo – se siguió acercando hasta que llegó a su altura.

Ran: ¡¡No, no!! – se empezó a resbalar hacia el suelo pero dos manos la cogieron por la cintura y la detuvieron.

Shinichi: ¿Cómo que no me crees? ¡Mírame, tócame! – le levantó una mano y se la puso en su cara. Ran abrió los ojos, aturdida y se acercó a él.

Ran: ¡Shinichi, te he echado de menos! – dijo abrazándose a él – Creía que ya no volverías, que... – y rompió en llanto.

Shinichi: Ran, yo lo siento pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Corremos mucho peligro.

Ran: ¿Por dónde has entrado?

Shinichi: Por el conducto de ventilación del baño.

Ran: Ya decía yo que había alguien allí.

Shinichi: Esto, mejor vamos hacia allí – la coge de la mano y la arrastra hacia el conducto. Entran (él delante) e intentan bajar pero es imposible, subía mucho humo y no se veía nada – ¡Ran, hacia arriba ya!

Ran: vale ¿pero como vamos a salir? Contra más arriba peor. ¡No tenemos escapatoria!

Shinichi: Tú sube.

Ran empezó a subir las escaleras poco a poco con el ojiazul detrás de ella. El humo empezaba a ocupar detrás de ella. El humo empezaba a ocupar más espacio en el conducto y la morena empezaba a toser, hasta que se paró.

Ran: Shinichi, yo – y volvió a toser hasta que se paró.

Shinichi: Ran, sube un poco más, que hay una salida.

Ran le hizo caso y al subir dos escalones más abrió la compuerta y salió, arrastrándose. Shinichi la siguió y cerró la reja. Se incorporó y observó que se encontraban en la penúltima planta. No había nadie en el pasillo y todo estaba muy siniestro *demasiado solitario* pensó el detective.

Shinichi: Ran, esto es muy raro...¡Ran! – se giró y fue hacia la figura del suelo - ¡Raaan!

Ran: Shinichi, me falta el aire, couh, couh – tosió fuertemente – Tenemos que salir de... couh – volvió a toser.

Shinichi: No hables o te ahogarás. Ten – le tendió un pañuelo – póntelo en la boca y respira a través de él. Te aliviará. Ahora – giró su cabeza hacia un ventanal – tenemos que hacer algo para que los de abajo se den cuenta de donde nos encontramos. A ver... – se calló mientras intentaba pensar en algo razonable.

Ran: Shinichi, podríamos usar eso –y señaló un bloque que yacía a su lado.

Shinichi: Sí, esto servirá. Espero que tengan la mente fría.

Shinichi cogió el bloque, se acercó al ventanal y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia él, haciendo que se rompiera y que cayera junto al bloque. Se tuvo que apartar inmediatamente porque las llamas amenazaban por llegar al lugar.

Shinichi: ¡Nos vamos de aquí, ya! – cogió a Ran en brazos y emprendió una furiosa carrera hacia el final del pasillo, donde había una puerta de emergencia. Se dispuso a empujarla pero al tocar la maneta, ésta se abrió sola y vio una cabellera rubia.

Cuando se abrió completamente, el ojiazul se quedó helado y la chica abrió los ojos y lo que vio la asustó tanto que chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Una pistola los apuntaba y el propietario de esta era...

Gin: ¡Quietos o disparo!


	27. Gracias, Vineyard

¡Hola!

¡Ya estoy aquí jajaj! Bueno queridos lectores, os tengp que dar una noticia si es que no la habeis leido ya en mi renovado perfil: el último capi lo colgaré el 20/5/10. Así que eso significa que me he puesto las pilas y que colgaré antes que los exámenes se me echen encima. Espero que lo que queda os guste :)

Repuestas a reviews:

Alumna: De mala persona RE, que això és un fic i d'intriga, així que així m'agrada, que m'estiguis a punt de matar jejej. No anava a posar marro, anava a fer aparéixer en escena el meu estimat Shinichi ^^ A veure que et sembla aquest.

AngelWTF: Me alegro que te guste Shinichi, ya somos dos ^^ Siempre es bueno dejar los capis así de abiertos, para que el lector se imagine lo peor o lo mejor jejej Ran puede llegar a ser muy extrema, hay que entenderla :( Gracias igualmente por comentar.

Bueno, os dejo con una nueva parte. Ya queda menos y las frases se van acabando, así cerrando cosas, como se verá más adelante. Espero que os guste o que dejeis comentarios, siempre se agradece saber la opinión. Y por favor, recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 27. Gracias, Vineyard.

La pareja no podía mover ni un músculo, no se lo podían creer que estuviera sucediendo, no a ellos. La persona a la que más temía el ojiazul se hallaba delante de ellos, apuntándolos con una pistola y una mirada que destilaba odio.

Gin: Nos volvemos a encontrar, Kudo.

Shinichi: ¡No me hables, desgraciado!

Gin: Cálmate o ya sabes que haré – señalando la beretta – así pues, aun no me explico como has podido escapar de la enfermería, aunque claro, aquellas bolas que me disparó el ladrón te ayudaron. No sabía que como detective que eres, te dejaras engañar por un enemigo como Kaito Kid.

Ran aun seguía en los brazos de Shinichi y no se podía creer todo lo que estaba diciendo ese sujeto. ¿Shinichi había estado en la enfermería... y lo peor de todo, lo acusaba de confraternizar con KAITO KID? Debía de estar mal, vamos...

Gin: Ai, y mira quién tenemos aquí – Shinichi se apretó más a la morena – si es "Angel", o como me dijo Vineyard, Ran Mouri – él cambió la mirada hacia la morena, pero sin dejar de apuntar al ojiazul – me habían dicho que no eras nada del otro mundo pero se equivocaban, sino ¿por qué ibas a estar enamorada de aquel que vivía contigo?

Shinichi estaba empezando a arder por dentro. Si ese empezaba a hablar más de la cuenta, Ran descubriría su secreto, y no por su boca precisamente. *Pero maldita sea, me sigue apuntando y no puedo hacer ningún movimiento*.

Gin: Bueno, ya basta del monólogo. Kudo, deja a la muchacha.

Shinichi: Ni lo sueñes.

Gin: ¿Entonces quieres que la mate a ella primero?

Shinichi: Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, maldita sea.

Gin: Pues tú mismo, o ella o tú.

Ran: No lo escuches, Shinichi, lo que quiere es acabar con nosotros, le da igual el modo.

Shinichi: Pero Ran, yo no puedo... No puede dejarte a su merced, tú no te mereces esto. Tú no tienes nada que ver, yo te he metido en esto y...

Ran: (dejándose caer al suelo de un salto) Shinichi, creo que ya soy lo bastante mayorcita para hacer lo que tenga que hacer, así que... ¡aah! – gritó porque alguien la estiró del brazo hacia detrás. Shinichi no pudo hacer nada ya que seguía apuntado, mientras el rubio estiraba a la morena hacia él.

Gin: Te dije que la dejaras, así que ahora – arrastró a Ran hasta apoyarla contra la puerta cerrada – serás digno de un espectáculo, pero ven...

Shinichi: Déjala de una vez – y entonces sonó un buum que hizo que Ran se girara, aún cogida por Gin – mierda – dijo cayendo de rodillas, con las manos en el estómago, que sangraba abundantemente,

Gin: Te dije que te callaras y – volvió a coger a Ran y la puso cara a él – te dejarás hacer todo lo que quiera o sino – desvió la pistola hacia su sien – ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

Ran estaba muy mareada a causa de todo el humo que había inhalado anteriormente, y sobretodo asustada. No le salía en mente ninguna técnica de karate *Shinichi, aguanta*, pensó mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella y la cogía de la barbilla. Shinichi, arrodillado después de hacerse un torniquete como pudo, no era experto en medicina como Heiji, se giró hacia Gin y observó que ya no lo apuntaba pero *Está apuntando a Ran... maldito, tengo que aprovechar para levantarme y* pensó mientras se incorporaba a duras penas, pero lo que vio no le gustó nada. Gin se encontraba casi encima de la karateca y ésta no hacía ademán de escapar.

Gin solo pensaba en una cosa: no podía dejar supervivientes allí. Pero antes de eso, se divertiría un poco *Ya eres mía*, pensó cuando cogió a Ran por la barbilla y la atrajo hacia él. Cuando estaba a milímetros, Ran le propinó una patada en las partes bajas y aprovechó la distracción del platino para ir hacia Shinichi...

Gin: ¡Quieta! – la cogió y de un empujón la tiró contra la pared - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? ¡Vas a pagarlo caro tu error! Mira, señor detective lo que voy a hacer con tu novia – y la apuntó a la cabeza – adiós, señorita Mouri.

Apretó el gatillo pero se escuchó un "bum" y Gin cayó al suelo, con una herida de bala en su cabeza. Shinichi y Ran se giraron hacia la dirección de donde había salido el disparo y el ojiazul sonrió,

Shinichi: Vermouth... gracias, Vineyard.

Vermouth: Le dije que no matara a "Angel". Ya que os he salvado el pellejo, mejor que salgáis de aquí antes que se derrumbe a trozos.

Shinichi: No lo digas muy alto.

Y los tres corrieron hacia la puerta, tirando escaleras arriba...

Mientras, en la 1ª planta del edificio Kir y Jodie rastreaban la planta pero no encontraron a nadie.

Kir: Ésto es muy extraño, el jefe ha desaparecido del mapa completamente.

Jodie: Eso es imposible. Me han informado que no ha salido nadie del edificio.

Kir: Pues ha de estar aquí – y se calló al momento. Delante de ella se hallaba una silueta vestida de negro, con ojos verdes y alto.

Anise: Kir, bienvenida al club de los traidores – dijo disparándola.

Jodie se giró al oír el chasquido y vio como Kir caía al suelo mientras el rubio la apuntaba a ella. Rápidamente sacó el revólver pero este salió disparado.

Anise: ¡Quietas! No sabía que tenías una amiga, Kir. Jodie Starling del FBI, ¿verdad? Un gusto teniendo en cuenta que una ya está a las puertas de la muerte y otra está siendo apuntada. Lástima que Vermouth no acabara contigo, porque lo haré ya. Ahora – apuntó a Jodie – reza a Dios todas las plegarias porque… augh – soltó de golpe, siendo atravesado por dos balines - ¿Quién ha sido? – cogió el rifle y lo dirigió por la ventana hacia el otro edificio – no puede ser, maldito Akai – maldijo en cuanto dos balas más se incrustaron en su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Jodie aprovechó el descuido del chico para coger a Kir y desaparecer escaleras abajo. Llegó a la entrada y salieron escopeteadas hacia la zona. Allí James Black las esperaba.

James: Por fin salís. El edificio está que no sabemos si aguantará más.

Jodie: Rena está herida… camillero, llévensela – dijo al personal que pasaba por allí – señor, hemos encontrado a Anise, el jefe, pero Shu ha acabado con él.. por ahí viene… ¡Shu!

Shuichi: Parece que todo se ha terminado.

James: Pues yo creo que no. Gin y Vineyard no han aparecido y Kudo y Mouri tampoco.

Jodie: Me da muy mala espina esto – y miró hacia arriba del edificio.

Entonces, de repente, todos los coches de policía aparcaron al lado de la base de los federales y una chica castaña salió corriendo de uno de ellos.

Shiho: Al edificio le quedan minutos, hay que evacuar ya.


	28. Una boda anunciada

¡Ei!

Ya vuelvo por fanfiction para colgar el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic, casi corriendo porque el tiempo se acaba, si recordamos que el capítulo 30 lo colgaré el 20/5/10. Antes de todo, respuestas a reviews:

**Lady Paper**: Has sido la única (espero no equivocarme) que has comentado en este capi. Gracias por hacerlo.

Ahora sí, el capi 28, un poco introductorio al posterior y conclusión del anterior. Se que deseabais otra cosa, pero es que mi mente no daba para más. Espero que os deje con ganas de más, porque ya digo que sin contar este queda el 29 y el epílogo. Ah si, gracias a las nuevas alertas que he visto, te alegra saber que hay gente que le gusta tu fic y lo sigue, aunque sea solo leer sin comentar. Animo a todos estos y a todos que dejeis vuestra opinión, que no está de más.

Y por favor, recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 28. Una boda anunciada.

Los componentes del trio del FBI se quedaron helados ante esta declaración.

Jodie: ¿Y vamos a dejar aquí a Ran y Kudo?

Shiho: Si no nos vamos, el edificio acabará con nuestras vidas.

Kogoro: (sale de otro auto y va derecho hacia la castaña) Yo no pienso dejar a mi hija ahí, ¡ahí no! – y se cae de rodillas.

Eri: (lo ha seguido) Kogoro, tenemos que hacer caso a la policía…

Kogoro: ¿Pero no ves que siempre que está con Kudo le pasa algo? ¡Es nuestra única hija, Eri! ¡Ahh! – se frotó la cabeza porque algo le había caído.

Shiho: Este bloque… ha sido lanzado por alguien y… ¡mirad! ¡Lleva un mensaje! Bien, Shinichi y Ran… ¡Están bien!

Eri: Si pero, ¿quién nos asegura que no los hayan matado ya?

Takagi: Nadie, pero tenemos que alejarnos del perímetro.

Shiho: Quedan dos minutos.

Todos se montaron en los coches y se alejaron hacia atrás unos metros, donde misteriosamente estaban Aoko y Kaito, habiendo llegado solos. De repente, el edificio tembló y se empezó a derrumbar. Eri se abrazó a Kogoro, Aoko lloró y Shiho estaba muy seria. *Lo siento, Kudo*.

Dentro del edificio los tres habían llegado al terrado pero no se abría la puerta de salida.

Shinichi: Mierda, ni a golpe de disparo.

Vermouth: Ni que lo digas… ¡Angel, angel!

Ran se había caído en la escalera y no podía continuar, la faltaba la respiración. Shinichi la cogió y la zarandeó.

Shinichi: Ran resiste, saldremos de ésta.

Súbitamente todo el edificio se sumió en un temblor estruendoso y una luz negra los invadió.

Al cabo de horas o minutos, Ran despertó y se levantó. Al hacerlo, vio que se encontraba en una especie de bosque y justo a su lado se hallaba Shinichi. Le tocó el cuello y notó que aún tenía pulso, así que se volvió a incorporar y corrió hacia la luz, viendo a Kaito.

Ran: ¡Kuroba! – Kaito se giró hacia donde provenía esa voz y la vio – Shinichi está herido – Kaito ya la había alcanzado – ayuda a Shinichi – dijo con últimas palabras señalando hacia la espesura, derrumbándose en los brazos del de Kanto.

Cuando se despertó, lo primero que vio fueron muchas luces blancas que le cegaban la vista, así que se giró y sonrió al distinguir unos ojos verdes que la acompañaban en la cama contigua.

Kazuha: Ya has despertado.

Ran: Eso parece… ¿Cuánto he tardado?

Kazuha: Dos días. Tenías una grave intoxicación por inhalación de CO, además que contusiones; por suerte no son tan graves como las mías – señaló sus piernas, vendadas, y los puntos en los hombros – tuve suerte que Heiji me encontrara.

Ran: ¿Y cómo está Shinichi? – temía pronunciar ese nombre.

Kazuha: En otra habitación, recuperándose de la operación. Perdió mucha sangra, pero se pudo salvar gracias a la tuya.

Ran: ¿Mi sangre?

Kazuha: Sí, dejaste escrito que si Kudo volvía a necesitar sangre serías su donadora.

Ran: vaya…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron cinco personas, cuatro de las cuales se acercaron a la cama de la paciente recién despierta.

Kogoro: Ran, por fin despiertas.

Eri: Nos tenías muy preocupados, hija.

Ran: Pues tranquilos, que con Kazuha aquí ya estoy entretenida.

Aoko: Mi gemela preferida está curada, ¡fiesta!

Kaito: ¿Quieres parar de liarla? – la cogió de la cintura.

Ran: Que envidia me dais.

Eri: Voy a llamar al médico.

Ran: Sí, que quiero despejarme un poco.

Médico: No hará falta que me llame. Señorita Mouri, tiene todo el permiso para salir.

Ran: Muy bien – se levantó y después que casi todos abandonaran la habitación, ella fue hacia la puerta y le susurró al moreno, ausente hasta ahora – Heiji, hazlo por mí y por Shinichi – y cerró la puerta.

Heiji suspiró y se acercó a la cama de Kazuha, sentándose en un borde.

Kazuha: Ran ya está bien, menos mal. No me imaginaba que todo acabaría así.

Heiji: Kazuha, ya sabíamos que todo acabaría bien. Siempre se ha hecho justicia. Pero ahora no te quiero comentar esto.

Kazuha: ¿Qué quieres? – dijo molesta.

Heiji: Kazuha, la verdad es que cuando te vi de aquella forma pensaba que te morirías y que no te podría haber confesado que – tragó – que tu siempre has sido la persona por la cual vivo cada día, aquél primer amor… Kazuha, yo… ¡yo te amo! – le soltó, cogiéndola por las manos.

Kazuha: Y yo también, tonto- le dijo. Heiji se inclinó hacia ella y unió sus labios a los suyos, con un beso puro pero…

Shinichi: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Me han dado el permiso para dar una vuelta y – se calló al ver como había interrumpido la escena – Ran, vámonos.

Heiji: Esto…

Ran: Felicidades, Kazuha. Y si, nos vamos – y cerraron la puerta, dejando a los dos de Kansai perplejos pero con una sonrisa.

Ran había aceptado el perdón de Shinichi sobre su pasado de Conan ya que con las indirectas de Gin y Kazuha y sus propias sospechas que nunca se acababan ya lo había entendido todo. Aún así, se comportaba más fríamente con Shinichi desde que le dieron el alta del hospital, y es que él no le había dado ni una mísera explicación, solo un "Lo siento Ran", que poco estuvo de comérselo al ver la cara de furia de la morena. Shinchi no sabía qué hacer para arreglar el gran desastre. No había tenido tiempo de estar con ella desde la salida ya que había testificado contra muchos miembros de los Hombres de Negro y había asistido al entierro de Chris Vineyard junto a su madre.

Total, que pasaron dos meses y la cosa no avanzaba nada hasta que ambos recibieron, un día, dos invitaciones de la boda de Miwako y Wataru, así que Shinichi se puso muy contento ya que presentía que es día iba a ser muy especial. Llamó a Heiji y a Kaito, que no había sido denunciado, para quedar en la iglesia.

La mañana de la boda…

Kogoro: Ran, espabila que no llegamos.

Ran: Ya voy padre. No encuentro un anillo.

Kogoro: Que no eres tú la que te casas.

Ran: Ya lo sé, pero es muy importante… lo encontré.

Se puso el anillo y los dos bajaron hacia el taxi, montaron y carretera y manta. Ran sonrió mirándose el anillo, en el que ponía "Soy tuyo, S".


	29. Viviendo el presente

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí vuelve una servidora para dejaros el penúltimo capi de este fanfic. ¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a llegar a acabarlo? Después de las vueltas que ha dado, aún ni me lo creo. Pero bueno, antes de todo, agradecimientos a los reviews y todas esas nuevas alertas.

**AngelWTF**: Aquí tienes la boda tan deseada. Y si, Gin se murió, no me gusta nada así que lo maté. Ran se hace la dura, que ya le va biena Shinichi no tener el terreno tan fácil. Graciaaas.

**Alumna**: Bueno, ja has tingut declaració dels de Osaka, ja se que falten els de Beika pero paciencia! ¿Fort? Es necesitava alguna cosa així XD Jo també he agafat carinyo a la Vermouth, tant que la començo a admirar. Petons.

Dicho esto, os dejo con esta parte... Nose que comentarios me dejareis, pero espero que me los dejeis, aunque sea "algo". Como recuerdo, el último capítulo, el Epílogo para ser más exactos, se colgará el 20/5/10. Así que ya no queda nada jajaj Gracias a todos y espero esos reviews con ansias.

Y por favor, recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Capítulo 29. Viviendo el presente.

Ran iba sonriendo en el coche junto a Kogoro y Eri (éstos parece que ya se llevaban algo mejor después del episodio del hospital). Al cabo de unos treinta minutos llegaron a un edificio enorme. Los tres salieron del coche y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor. Al llegar arriba, salieron y fueron derechos a firmar el libro de visitas. En cuanto Ran puso su firma alguien gritó.

Kazuha: ¡Ran! Sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo corriendo hacia ella, como si flotara.

Ran: ¡Kazuha! ¿Qué haces sola aquí?

Kazuha: No estoy sola, mira – y estiró su mano derecha con fuerza, donde apareció una silueta de tez morena.

Heiji: Hola Ran – dijo antes de fijar la mirada en la ojiazul – Como te vea así Kudo se va a quedar sin respiración.

Ran: Ei, que la que va guapa hoy es la novia, no yo.

Kazuha: Opino lo mismo que Heiji. ¿Por cierto, dónde está Kudo?

Heiji: Yo no lo he visto, creo que no ha llegado aún. Ran, espera – pero cuando se dieron cuenta, la castaña había desaparecido.

Los invitados entraron a la sala y se sentaron. A los pocos minutos entró Takagi con su madre. Él iba con un traje negro y camisa blanca. Y al cabo de unos minutos más, sonó una suave melodía de la coral, cuya integrante era Aoko. La gente se levantó y miraron hacia atrás: acompañada de su padrino, Megure, venía de la mano Miwako Sato. Su vestido brillaba por encima de todos, blanco como la nieve con diamantes. Su pelo caía liso hasta los hombros junto con su velo, fino como la seda. Sus zapatos eran de charol, blancos con un poco de tacón. Toda ella era una belleza. Detrás la acompañaban sus dos damas de honor, Yumi y Kazuha. Éstas también iban de blanco, con vestidos hasta la rodilla de vuelo. Al contrario de la novia, llevaban el pelo recogido en un moño alto, haciendo que sus facciones se marcaran más.

Miwako llegó al altar, le dio la mano a Wataru y se sentaron. Con ello, empezó la ceremonia, que tuvo momentos bonitos, como cuando Takagi le puso el anillo a Miwako la cual desató en lágrimas. O en ese "puede besar a la novia", Wataru se acercó a la cara de Miwako y le susurró antes de juntar sus labios "por aquello que no pudimos terminar". El beso se hizo eterno hasta que alguien les empezó a silvar y a impactar con flashes.

Saliendo de la sala, Aoko, Heiji, Kaito y Kazuha buscaron a la de Teitan por toda la planta pero no la encontraron. Entraron a otra sala donde se celebraría el convite y esperaron de pie junto con todos los invitados. En un momento se apagaron las luces y los recién marido y mujer entraron. La música de un vals empezó a sonar y ellos estrenaron la pista de baile. Después se les unieron los padres, Eri y Kogoro, Kaito y Aoko y para sorpresa de todos, Yumi y Shiratori.

Kazuha y Heiji estaban sentados en una mesa, tomándose unas copas cuando se les unió la ojiazul.

Kazuha: Por fin apareces.

Ran: Es que estaba ocupada.

Kazuha: ¿Has ido a la ceremonia?

Ran: Claro.

Kazuha: No te hemos visto.

Ran: Estaba detrás. Oye, ¿has visto a la nueva pareja?

Kazuha: Sí, y no crees que… - y continuaron hablando, mejor dicho, criticando a la pareja.

Heiji no paraba de recorrer el salón con su mirada hasta que sonrió.

Heiji: Kazuha, vamos a bailar.

Kazuha: No, espera.

Heiji: Venga vamos – y la incorporó y juntos fueron hacia el centro de la pista.

Ran se volvió a quedar sola, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la barra, donde pidió un licor. Mientras se lo bebía, miraba a sus padres, sonriente. *Por lo menos ellos están bien, yo en cambio no* y miró a su bebida. Tomó otro trago, que le ardí en la garganta… Entonces alguien le cogió la mano en la que llevaba el anillo.

Shinichi: ¿Qué me concede un baile, mi dama?

Ran se giró y miró al dueño de aquella mano, aquél que le había hecho sufrir tanto, aquél al que siempre había amado.

Ran: Claro, caballero – y sonrió. Shinichi le devolvió la sonrisa y la llevo a la tarima, donde solo había una pareja. Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar una melodía muy lenta, y aprovechando el ritmo, Shinichi la cogió y empezaron a bailar.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

_Won't __you promise__ me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding __someone like you__  
It's __one in a million__, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

Aquí el moreno se acercó a la karateca y sus respiraciones se aceleraron. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro descubierto y se dejó deleitar por su aroma. * Huele a flores, rosas con una pizca de humedad*. La morena se estremeció ante el contacto y se dejó llevar.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

Al acabar la pieza, ellos se separaron pero siguieron con las manos unidas. Entonces se dieron cuenta que era los únicos en la tarima, aparte de Miwako, que subía con un micrófono.

Miwako: Ahora, después de ver como todos os divertís, os propongo más risas. Con aquella pantalla – y señala al fondo de la sala – y este micro haremos un karaoke. Necesito alguien que empiece con esto, así que – se coloca al lado de la estudiante – todo tuyo, Ran. Kudo, para abajo.

Ran: Pero Sato, yo no...

Miwako: Tú sí, no me hagas esto el día de mi boda.

Así Sato y Shinichi bajaron de la tarima y las luces se volvieron a apagar, dejando un foco visible para el público. De repente empieza a sonar una canción, con la ojiazul cantando. Al acabar la canción, el ojiazul se levantó, fue corriendo hacia el escenario con otro micro y juntos empezaron a entonar otra canción.

Heiji: Uala, yo no sabía que a Kudo se le diera bien otra cosa que no fuera el fútbol.

Kaito: Y las deducciones.

Aoko: Callaros, que no escuchamos.

De este modo, la gente se fue animando a cantar y la fiesta fue un éxito. Sobre las cuatro, los jóvenes policías fueron hacia una discoteca, pero los estudiantes de último año se negaron, con la excusa que era demasiado tarde. Aoko y Kaito se despidieron mientras los cuatro que quedaban iban hacia la casa del hijo del escritor. Los de Osaka corrían demasiado para los de Kanto, así que Shinichi le dio la llave al de Kansai y aflojaron el paso.

Shinichi: ¿Qué te ha parecido todo?

Ran: Muy divertido, sobre todo cuando has aparecido.

Shinichi: Ha estado entretenido.

Ran: Hasta he conseguido el ramo – se lo muestra – Sato me lo dio en persona.

Shinichi: Venga, entra en casa – dijo ruborizado, abriendo la puerta – ven conmigo – y la conduce por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Ran: Shinichi – susurró al entrar allí.

Shinichi: ¿Siéntate, quieres algo?

Ran: No gracias… Como veo, esto lo sigues teniendo igual… ¿Ui, y esa puerta?

Shinichi: Da a un balcón, salgamos – y la abre.

Ya fuera, Ran se apoya en la barandilla y su vestido azul resplandece con la luz de la luna. Armándose de valor, Shinichi se pone detrás de ella y empieza a hablar.

Shinichi: Ran, verás… Yo se que hice mal, pero todo tiene una explicación. Sé que no me vas a dejar acabar, pero si te lo oculté todo, si te preparé la sorpresa de la boda, si te traje hasta aquí tiene un motivo.

Ran: No sigas, por favor – dijo tapándose los oídos.

Shinichi: Escucha – y la abrazó de la cintura por detrás, mientras ésta dejaba caer sus manos ante éste contacto – todo lo hice por ti, porque eres lo único que me importa en este mundo, tu existencia, tu vida… Ran – apoyó su mentón en su hombro – yo te quiero, te quiero desde que te conocí.

Ran: Shinichi, yo… Yo también te quiero – dijo, rodándole lágrimas por las mejillas.

Shinichi: Ran – la giró y con una de sus manos le limpió el resto de las lágrimas. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercando por inercia. Sus narices se rozaron, sus alientos se olían… El moreno cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, uniendo sus labios suavemente en los de la ojiazul.

Las caricias fueron suaves, mientras Ran no respondía. Al notar esto, el detective forzó la puerta de ella con su lengua, hasta que esta inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y entreabrió el paraíso para él. Se lengua se introdujo, saboreando los restos de licor y se encontró con su compañera, enroscándose y siguiendo explorando. El beso cada vez se hacía más apasionado, y la karateca no sentía sus pies en el suelo. Su necesidad de respirar la ahogava y se separó del exfutbolista. Ambos tomaron aire y se volvieron a devorar mutuamente, hasta que Shinichi despegó sus labios que bajaron hacia el cuello.

Shinichi: Ran, te amo.

Ran: Yo también, Shinichi.

Shinichi: Gracias por creerme.

Ran: Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Shinichi: lo sé- y le cogió la mano con el anillo – siempre tuyo, Ran – y le besó la mano.

Ran: Shinichi… - dijo, cogiéndole y besándole ella.


	30. Epílogo

¡Hola a todos/as!

Aquí viene una servidora para ofreceros el último extracto de esta historia. Toda historia tiene un final, en este caso éste. Nose si os gustará o no, pero llegar hasta aquí creo que ha tenido mucho mérito. Me había llegado a plantear plantar el fanfic, pero cuando más lo necesitaba aparecisteis con vuestros reviews, disteis una continuidad a todo esto, que no es nada, repito, no es nada sin todos vosotros. Sin vuestros comentarios, opiniones, desgrados, intriga, esta historia seguro que no hubiera llegado hasta este punto.

Se que me estoy repitiendo mucho, pero es que necesitaba agradeceroslo, igual a todos esos que me tienen en alertas, historia favoritas y a los que leen en las sombras. Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

Antes de acabar, responder a los dos reviews de mis dos lectoras fieles:

**Alumna**: Primer de tot... GRÀCIES PER COMENTAR A TOTS ELS CAPÍTOLS. Tu ets una gran motivació per seguir endavant, i a part de moltes altres coses, m'ho has demostrat estan aquí sempre, comentant, donant la teva opinió, els peros i fins hi tot felicitant-me. Del teu comentari anterior, dir-te que la Yumi es una policia de tránsit, nose si t'enrecordes d'ella o què però ha sortit a molts capis. En Shiratori suposo que si... I gràcies per l'aplaudiment, m'ha arribat al cor.

**AngelWTF**: Gracias por decir que soy una de tus lectoras favoritas, me alegra saber que siempre hay alguién que me valora por lo que he escrito.

Finalmente, y antes de dejaros con el Epílogo, decir a estas dos lectoras que la canción Can I have this dance? es de HSM3, cantada por Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens. Me gustava y al ser un vals creo que quedaba genial. Dejando esta breve aclaración, deciros que me gustaría (pero no obligo) ver los últimos reviews, a ver si llegamos a los 100 :)

Y por favor, recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!

Muchos besos y... **siempre hay una verdad!**

Detalles para entender el fic:

* ... * significa pensando

" ... " son los textos en la mensageria instantanea y escritos en papel

(...) son acciones que efectuan los personajes.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, un gran creador de un gran manganime

* * *

Epílogo. 

Después de este suceso, parece que la relación entre la karateca y el detective mejoró bastante, hasta el punto que iban juntos no solo al instituto, sino que se les veía en todas partes. Esto trajo muchas especulaciones por parte de los compañeros del insti, padres de ambos y amigos; pero ellos nunca afirmaron ni negaron una relación más allá de la amistad, siendo como eran, sencillos y apuestos. Muchas chicas se sentían celosas en verso Ran, pero a ella le resbalaban todas las críticas, así que no hacía ni caso.

¿También os preguntaréis que pasó con Kazuha y Heiji, no? Ellos volvieron a Osaka, pero al contrario de los de Kanto, ellos no negaron su relación, llevándose algunas riñas por parte de las madres, y muchos vítores de los padres y amigos, que hacía tiempo que esperaban que ellos prosperaran.

Heiji, de vez en cuando, quedaba con su amigo Shinichi para resolver algún caso, ya que ambos seguían siendo aun muy buenos o mejores en los misterios. Ocasionalmente se veían envueltos en algún caso del gran mago del siglo XXI, aunque Kid ya no robaba tanto, solo por diversión. Tras haber caído la organización que causó tanto daño a su familia y haber encontrado el valor para confesar su amor a su niña de ojos azules, Aoko, ya no actuaba por obligación, sino para que siempre recordaran aquel gran mago. Nunca le reprochó nada a su mayor rival, que poco a poco se había ido ganando su confianza, quizás por la gran influencia de la karateca sobre la hija de Nakamori. Ellas siempre se veían almenos una vez por semana, y normalmente la venía a buscar el detective a su casa, así que forzosamente se tenían que ver hasta el punto que empezaron a salir los cuatro.

Por otro lado, Kazuha siguió un tratamiento muy severo contra su bulímia nerviosa, que diagnosticaron en el hospital donde la trataron después de ser herida; pero con ayuda de su pareja pudo salir adelante y pudo volver a hacer Aikido, su gran pasión desde pequeñita.

En lo que respeta a la científica Shiho Miyano, gracias a su gran capacidad le fue concedida una beca para estudiar Biología en Estados Unidos. Ella estuvo a punto de rechazarla, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos más cercanos, el FBI y su recién pareja, Shuichi Akai, aceptó la propuesta, dejando así el país que tantos buenos recuerdos le había dado. Por su parte, el agente del FBI tuvo que declarar por su "supuesta" muerte, que ocurrió mese atrás, en la que él había sido asesinado por Rena Misunashi, cosa totalmente incierta ya que allí solo se encontró un cuerpo calcinado que correspondía a otro agente, ya que se comprobó en un examen de ADN que no se trataba del mismo. La propia investigación fue manipulada por alguien de los HdN infiltrado para que los datos fueran clavados. De ese modo, el FBi abandonó el país nipón, no sin antes ofrecer una plaza al detective de Kanto, que rechazó por causas mayores: acabar los estudios, estar en su país y mantenerse cerca de la chica que le robaba el sueño.

Desde que Conan y Haibara habían desaparecido del mapa, su antigua pandillas, Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko, conocidos como "La Liga de Detectives Junior" parecían que no notaban su ausencia. Es más, a partir de esta separación tan repentina comunicada por el doctor Agasa, ellos se reafirmaron en el papel que tenían y empezaron a resolver muchos casos que ocurrían en los alrededores de la escuela. También llegaron a colaborar con Kudo, ganándose el apodo de "Irregulares de Beika", una modificación de los conocidos "Irregulares de Baker Street" de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Hay cosas que no cambian, o quizás sí, ya que Kogoro y Eri se empezaron a tratar mejor, aunque aún no vivían juntos, como Ran estaba deseando ver algún día. Lo que ellos mismos no sabían es que ya habían sido pillados por varias personas cercanas en restaurantes de lujo y en algún que otro bar nocturno. Estos detalles, junto con otros más visibles sorprendían a todos, incluidos ambos detectives juveniles, que no podían creerse el cambio de "Kogoro durmiente" delante de la aún esposa.

Con esos sucesos ya explicados, solo queda volver al día día estudiantil de nuestros protagonistas, que no precisamente era un jardín de rosas.

Shinichi: Ya voy, Ran. Ni he desayunado y siempre con prisas.

Ran: No te daría tanta prisa si no la hubiera, pero es que quedan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases – le gritó por el interfono al detective juvenil.

Shinichi: ¿Diez minutos? ¡Salgo enseguida! – y al instante salió corriendo por la puerta, estirándola de un portazo y apresurándose a pillar a la karateca, que ya iba calle arriba.

Ran: Si no fuera por mí no estarías ya en tercero de la secundaria superior.

Shinichi: Gracias – dijo malhumorado, al recordar todos los trabajos y exámenes que había hecho para ponerse al día.

Ran: No te enfades, Shinichi – y le sonrió francamente – Ai, no llevas bien puesta la corbata.

Shinichi: Trae – e hizo intentos nefastos de colocársela correctamente, pero corriendo por la calle no era la mejor manera.

Respirando agitadamente llegaron al instituto, justo cuando quedaban tres minutos para el inicio de las clases. Entraron al aula, que se encontraba llena a más no poder, y se sentaron en sus sitios, uno detrás del otro respectivamente. El resto de alumnos empezaron a lanzarles indirectas pero ellos no hacían ni caso, absortos en sacar sus apuntes para la clase que les tocaba. Ran se acordó de la conversación de la calle y le pegó unos golpecitos en la espalda del susodicho, que no tardó en girarse.

Ran: Verás, me gustaría ponerte la corbata bien – y sin esperar respuesta se la cogió y le hizo un nudo a medida, cerrándolo y acomodándoselo en la camisa, pero como estiró demasiado se vio con la cara del propietario a una distancia muy menor respecto la suya. El sonrió pícaramente, siendo consciente que estaban siendo observados por sus compañeros.

Shinichi: ¿Quieres que lo haga, Ran? – le susurró suavemente.

Ran no sabía qué hacer, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima d elo agitaa que se encontraba. Como no contestó, el muchacho se acercó más y le delineó sus labios con los suyos, se los recorrió y cuando parecía que su mejor amiga se decidía, se apartó y giró hacia delante, dejando detrás un suspiro y muchos reproches del resto del sector femenino. Sonrió y miró hacia delante, a ningún punto fijo hasta que notó que alguien lo jalaba de la corbata y unía sus labios con los suyos. Sonrió de satisfacción interiormente y siguió el beso a la dueña de su corazón, hasta que escucharon un chillido que los hizo separarse de golpe.

Profesor: Ya que Kudo y Mouri han parado, empezamos la clase con…

Y así continuó aquel día, que arrancó sonrisas de todo pero en especial de esa pareja que ya había demostrado que no solo eran amigos. De esta forma, esta historia continuará siempre con esta pareja adelante, ya que nuevos retos les esperan.

* * *

Gracias por vuestra lectura. Aquí se despide una escritora, que aún tiene pendiente otros fics (uno ya colgándose). No digo que no vaya a continuar este, pero eso ya será otra historia.

GRACIAS Y HASTA OTRA.


End file.
